Essences opposées
by Sinien
Summary: Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens. Slash
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Prologue**

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dehors, juste une brise étouffante qui sifflait de temps en temps entre les immenses branches des arbres, qui cachaient la propriété aux curieux. Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra précipitamment dans la grande demeure qui se dessinait devant elle. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps, sinon elle risquait de mourir. Et elle tenait encore trop à la vie pour subir cette torture ... surtout de cette main là. Elle passa devant divers tableaux qui dormaient encore, des statues en marbre blanc et des armures d'une époque révolue. Ses pas rapides, brefs, secs, résonnaient sur le carrelage. A Droite, à gauche, à gauche, à droite, un petit escalier, à droite encore. Elle était enfin devant l'escalier qui menait au sous-sol. Elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre et poussa la lourde porte en bois massif qui se trouvait en bas.

**- Plus un pas !** Cria une voix grave.  
**- Voda, zem, ohen, vzduch**, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.  
**- Tu es en avance.  
- Je dirais plutôt en retard. A force de rester ici, tu perds la notion du temps**, ricana-t-elle.  
**- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

Elle fouilla dans sa robe de sorcier et en sortit une fiole contenant un fin cheveu. L'autre l'attrapa rapidement. Il avança vers le centre de la pièce plongée dans une pénombre quasi-totale et versa son contenu dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Un peu plus et tout aurait été raté. Il attendit un petit instant, regardant la mixture devenir d'un noir onyx ... il avait réussi. D'une main agile, il remplit la fiole et la rendit à la personne toujours encapuchonnée.

**- C'est bon ? T'es sûr ?** Demanda cette dernière.  
**- J'ai déjà raté une potion** **? **La menaça-t-il de son regard noir.  
**- Non. Bon ... je vais y aller.**

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle devait se presser sinon elle mourait. L'autre personne, un sourire victorieux sur son visage, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa potion. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et soupira. Il avait réussi ...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La bouteille tomba en un bruit sec et sourd, et roula vers le mur qui lui faisait face. Elle rencontra un miroir sur pied et s'arrêta dans sa folle course. Le tintement entre les deux objets lui fit lever la tête. C'est alors qu'il croisa son reflet ... il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours. Sa barbe d'une semaine et ses yeux rouges injectés de sang, le rendaient encore plus monstrueux.  
D'une main fébrile, il jeta un caillou imaginaire contre la vitre. Cette dernière éclata en milles morceaux. Les projectiles volèrent dans la pièce exiguë, se dirigeant inexorablement vers lui. Mais il ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Son visage fut recouvert de petites entailles, ainsi que ses bras et jambes nus. Il n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt noir et d'un boxer gris.  
Son visage ne grimaça même pas sous la déchirure de sa peau ... il avait connu bien pire de toute façon.

Un soupir ... souffle qui lui indiquait qu'il vivait encore ... ou du moins survivait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'avait nommé ainsi après tout. Un haut le cœur le prit, suivi d'un autre, et son estomac se contracta, rejetant sur le sol crasseux le peu de choses qu'il contenait. Suivi rapidement par de la bile. Alors que son corps se penchait en avant pour une nouvelle régurgitation, la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit dans un grincement éreintant. La lumière du jour pénétra et l'aveugla. Aussitôt, il porta sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger. Une silhouette apparue dans l'encadrement.

**- Putain !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Tu devrais bouffer un truc, t'as une sale gueule.  
- La ferme ! Tu l'as ?  
- Oui. Mais tu dois lever le sort que tu m'as jeté avant.  
**  
L'homme fit un mouvement gracieux du poignet, mouvement qui jurait presque avec son aspect.

**- C'est tout ?** S'étonna la silhouette.  
**- Tu voulais quoi ? Un long rituel ?  
- No ... non**, bégaya-t-elle en sentant l'énervement dans la voix de l'homme.

Elle lui tendit la fiole qu'elle avait récupérée quelques instants plus tôt, et referma la porte derrière elle. Entendant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était pas morte.

De l'autre côté de la porte, l'homme détaillait la potion. La couleur était parfaite. Il se demandait juste qui l'avait faite. Mais après tout, pourquoi s'en soucier, puisqu'il l'avait. Il retira le bouchon et bu d'une traite la moitié de la fiole. Ça avait un goût un peu âcre, mais était promesse de délivrance.  
Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, en même temps que les plaies rouges sur sa peau disparaissaient. Voilà pourquoi il se moquait bien de ces quelques blessures ... il guérissait automatiquement.

Son corps glissa le long du mur, tremblant un peu. Un immense froid le prit et il serra les dents sous l'assaut. Il sentait le liquide se propager dans son corps, le rendant lourd ... très lourd. Bouger le petit doigt relevait de l'impossible. Les effets étaient rapides ... et fantastiques. Rapidement, une brume noire l'enveloppa, le réchauffant. Il brûlait même. Il se retrouva allongé dans une masse cotonneuse, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se levait devant ses yeux. L'astre éclairait ses ténèbres. L'horizon flamboyant se dessinait devant lui, sans limite, sans fin, sans rien ... Il y avait une saveur de liberté dans l'air, une vision extatique de pouvoir tout réaliser. Il se sentait heureux, léger de toutes responsabilités et devoirs. Seul au monde, sans plus rien pour le brider. Pas de société, pas de femme, pas d'enfants. Plus de bruits, plus rien de palpable ou d'aveuglant ... juste une sensation de plénitude. Il avait l'impression que sa place était ici, uniquement là.

Il savait très bien que le temps passait rapidement dans cet Eden qui s'offrait à lui, et c'était pour ça qu'il voulait profiter de chaque seconde. Alors qu'il se levait et humait l'air ambiant, frais et naturel, sa vision se troubla quelques secondes. Une drôle de chaleur glissa entre ses jambes, et il vit des filaments gris et verts s'enrouler autour de lui, glissant sur son corps. Douce caresse, chaleur corporelle, plonger dans les nuages, se laisser tomber sans avoir peur de la réception. Car on sait que se sera doux, confortable et agréable. Comme dans un duvet de plume, ou lorsque enfant, on sautait dans les châteaux gonflables. La même extase qu'une barbe à papa rose ou bleu qui fond dans la bouche lors d'un été ensoleillé. Un sourire béat naquit sur ses lèvres, et il enfouit son visage dans le coton voletant.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'une masse difforme apparue sous ses yeux. Des personnes se dessinèrent devant lui. Ses parents, ses amis, sa famille ... et lui était devenu un petit enfant. Comme tout ce qu'il rêvait. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il courut vers sa mère qui lui tendait les bras. L'odeur maternelle et rassurante l'entoura dès qu'il fut dans ses bras et il pleura toutes les larmes de bonheur que son âme gardait au plus profond de lui. Une main chaleureuse passa dans ses cheveux, celle de son père.

Lorsqu'il retrouva le sol sous ses pieds, il sauta dans tous les sens, laissant éclater sa joie. Les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel se fondaient dans les nuages du ciel ... il était au paradis, son paradis. Le sucre devenu fade retrouvait sa saveur enfantine et il se dépêcha d'attraper les dernières étoiles de la nuit, celles un peu en retard pour partir avec la lune, afin de les mettre dans ses yeux. Oh oui ! Il souriait comme jamais, comme dans ses songes les plus fous, et c'était merveilleux. Son corps n'était plus celui qu'il voyait dans son reflet le matin. Un homme terne, triste, sans vie. Un homme maigre, au corps ravagé par la guerre et ses horreurs.  
Son parrain attrapa sa main et lui embrassa la joue, tout en le faisant tourner dans les airs. Combien de fois avait-il voulu vivre cet instant ? Trop ... et aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin goûter à ces instants uniques. Petit enfant dans son cœur, ses rêves de princes se réalisaient enfin.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva et tous ses proches se mirent à chanter avec lui cette chanson étrangère, une chanson qu'il gardait dans son cœur, secret de son enfance. Il n'en n'avait jamais parlé, préférant enfouir cette partie de sa vie, et se la garder à lui seul.

Des fleurs naissaient à chacun de ses pas, que de vie, pas de morts. La libre chute de son esprit était d'une ivresse incomparable. Et il jouissait de tout ça. Il lui suffisait d'un mot pour que tout ça dure à jamais, un seul ... il lui suffisait de le dire à voix haute et d'y croire.  
Un seul ... unique ... beau et magique ... il l'avait bien choisi avant de prendre la potion, il avait tout fait, tout réussi parfaitement. Après tout, ce n'était pas très bien compliqué à réaliser, surtout avec sa puissance magique.

Il voyait bien que les autres attendaient qu'il le prononce. Mais brusquement, ils disparurent et tout s'évapora, glissant entre ses doigts, comme le fait le sable de la plage ou l'eau de la mer. La réalité l'avait une fois de plus rattrapé, il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

* * *

**_Voilà, je me lance dans le HPDM. _**

**_Contrairement à mes autres fics, celle là sera probablement plus courte ... enfin si les personnages ne m'emportent pas dans leur histoire une fois de plus._**

**_Je stresse pas mal car, mine de rien, c'est nouveau pour moi le HPDM._**

**_Au fait, si tout n'est pas clair, c'est normal, c'est voulu._**

**_Et je voulais dire un énorme merci à Pil' qui me rassure dans cette fic !_**

**_Sinièn_**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Souriez, vous êtes observés

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Souriez, vous êtes observés !**

Une petite menotte tira sur le pantalon qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle tira d'un coup sec, manquant de faire glisser le tissu des hanches de l'homme.

**- Papa ! Papa !**

L'interpellé se pencha et attrapa son fils qui lui réclamait de l'attention. Il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et frotta son nez contre le sien.

**- Qu'est-ce qui y a James ?** Demanda-t-il.  
**- Abus me voye mes zouets !** Protesta le bambin en montrant du doigt son jeune frère.  
**- Il le fait pas exprès.  
- Mais Abus missant !!**

L'homme reposa son fils par terre et s'avança vers le plus petit, Albus, qui venait tout juste d'avoir un an. Il s'assit à côté de lui et tenta, par une manœuvre diplomate, de restituer le jouet à son vrai propriétaire. Seulement, Albus ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et refusait de céder. James, d'un an son aîné, se mit à le gronder très fort, et tira sur le hochet rouge pour le récupérer.  
Leur père ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas les conflits, et détestait les régler. Albus pleurait et tapait son frère avec la poignée du hochet, alors que l'autre criait et tirait sur ses cheveux tout en le mordant, pour le faire lâcher prise.

**- Harry !! Les garçons se battent encore !!** Cria une voix féminine, de la cuisine. **Sépare les !!  
**  
Ledit Harry soupira, attrapa le plus jeune sous le bras et le mit à hauteur de son visage.

**- Tu rends le jouet à ton frère tout de suite !** Déclara-t-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire.

Cela fit taire Albus sur le coup. Mais sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait et il repartit de plus belle, pleurant et criant, tout en appelant sa mère.  
Enervé, Harry reposa l'enfant au sol et cria :

**- Mais tu vas te taire !! C'est pas en gueulant que ça ira mieux !! Merde !**

James, qui regardait la scène, trembla et suivit son cadet dans ses pleurs. La voix de son père l'avait effrayé, et il laissait éclater sa peur.

**- Mais taisez-vous bordel !! Est-ce que moi je gueule comme vous !! NON !!  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Intervint la femme de la maison.

Aussitôt qu'elle arriva dans le salon, James courut se réfugier dans ses jambes et Albus le suivit à quatre pattes. Elle attrapa ses fils et les câlina, tentant de les calmer. En même temps, elle lança un regard noir à son mari.

**- Quoi !?** S'exclama-t-il. **J'ai rien fait.  
- Non, mais tu l'aurais fait si je n'étais pas arrivée.  
- Pas ma faute si ils braillent pour un rien c'est deux là aussi. J'espère que la fille le sera pas.  
- Notre fille sera comme elle sera, et c'est tout**, répliqua sa femme en passant sa main sur son ventre rond.

Elle était enceinte de son troisième enfant, une fille pour une fois. Son ventre ressortait déjà bien, montrant l'avancée de la grossesse, cinq mois.

**- T'es sûre qu'elle est de moi au moins celle là ? Hein Ginny !  
- Bien sûr !! Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, tu le sais.  
- Parce que je me souviens pas avoir couché avec toi à cette période.  
- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi !!**

Ginny emmena ses fils dans la cuisine et leur proposa un gâteau. Elle leur demanda de rester sagement dans la pièce et de ne pas en sortir. Les deux petites têtes brunes acquiescèrent, alors qu'elle retournait voir son mari dans la bibliothèque.

**- Harry tu deviens de plus en plus malade !! Tu prends bien les potions que le Docteur Farsien te donne ?  
- Non**, marmonna Harry en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil.  
**- Mais merde Harry ! Comment veux-tu être calme si tu ne suis pas ton traitement.  
- Tu sais ce que je lui fais à ce docteur, je l'encule, et bien profond. Ses potions c'est de la merde, ça marche pas.  
- Il faut aller le revoir pour lui expliquer, et trouver un nouveau traitement.  
- Te casse pas le cul Ginny, je l'ai trouvé moi, ce nouveau traitement. Faut juste que j'aille en redemander.  
**  
Ginny écarquilla les yeux, et s'assit en face de son mari. Ce dernier avait sorti son attirail pour fumer. Feuilles, marijuana, cocaïne, briquet. Il se roula son joint, appelé aussi Space Skunk, devant sa femme, et le porta à ses lèvres. D'une main tremblante, il l'alluma et aspira la première bouffée. Aussitôt, ses muscles se décontractèrent et il se laissa choir dans le fauteuil.

**- C'est quoi cette fois ? Un simple joint ou y a autre chose ?** Demanda Ginny.  
**- Pourquoi, t'en veux ?** Proposa Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
**- Tu m'énerves à fumer cette merde. Ça allait quand on était jeune et con, après la guerre, pour vivre notre liberté. Mais là, merde tu as 27 ans, t'as plus l'âge. T'es père Harry, père !! Tu vois l'image que tu renvoies à tes enfants !!  
- Ils sont pas là, ils voient rien.  
- Demain tu vas à St Mangouste, que tu le veuilles ou non.  
**  
Elle se leva, tout en rejetant la fumée de sous son nez.  
Mais alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, cette dernière se referma devant elle, la magie d'Harry crépitant dans la pièce. D'une voix calme et posée, le brun reprit :

**- Si tu m'y emmènes, je vais m'énerver chérie. Tu as envie que je m'énerve ?**

La jeune femme trembla, un frisson parcourant son épine dorsale. Les souvenirs de la dernière colère de son mari lui revenaient en tête. C'était il y a cinq mois ...

**- No ... non**, bégaya-t-elle.  
**- Bien, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.  
- Ou ... oui, bonne nuit Harry.  
- Mon bisou ?**

Elle revint vers son époux, posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, puantes, et repartit chercher ses fils qui l'attendaient sagement dans la cuisine. Elle les coucha, prit une rapide douche brûlante et se coucha dans son lit froid, vide du corps de son amant. Elle passerait une nouvelle nuit seule.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Il y avait des jours comme ça, où l'on pensait que tout allait mal. Il y avait le regard des autres, les murmures sur son passage, les regards noirs, tant de choses qui blessaient. Et puis une nouvelle catastrophe venait combler cette monstrueuse journée. Parfois bénigne, parfois horrible. Et c'était dans ses moments là que l'on souhaitait une échappatoire.

Une jeune femme blonde traversa le salon à grandes enjambées. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Voilà un an qu'ils étaient trois, un an qu'en fait ça ne faisait que deux. Et cela devenait invivable. Au début, elle avait cru que ce n'était que passager, qu'une phase post-naissance. Mais les mois étaient passés, et la situation ne s'était pas améliorée. Au contraire ...  
Sa magie crépitait dans toute la maison, faisant trembler les murs et les tableaux de la famille. Sa colère grandissait de plus en plus. Surtout en entendant son unique fils d'un an réclamer les bras de son père. Depuis que Scorpius était né, son mari ne s'était jamais occupé de lui. C'est à peine si il le regardait. Pourtant, il semblait heureux d'avoir enfin un enfant. Mais, rapidement, il s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire et n'en sortait que pour subvenir aux besoins de son corps. Le reste du temps, il s'isolait dans cette pièce noire et fabriquait des potions de toutes sortes.  
La lourde porte en bois massif claqua, s'ouvrant sur un jeune homme blond, les cheveux longs attachés en queue de cheval, le visage penché sur un chaudron, les traits crispés. Il ne sursauta même pas sous la violence du choc. C''est à peine si il détourna le regard.

**- Ton fils te réclame Draco ! Tu vas te décider à sortir enfin de cette pièce ? Ou il va falloir que je te traîne par la peau du cul ?**  
**- Astoria, ton langage est ... vulgaire**, déclara son mari, sans la regarder.  
**- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon langage !** Cria-t-elle**. Merde, il te dit merde ! C'est vrai quoi, je te demande pas de t'occuper tout le temps de ton fils ... mais au moins de temps en temps. Je croyais ... je croyais que tu serais différent de ton père.**

Draco se crispa sous ses dernires dires.

**  
- Je le suis**, marmonna-t-il, sentant la colère monter à l'évocation de son enfance et de son père. **Moi, je ne le bats pas, ne lui lance pas des Impardonnables.  
- C'est vrai ... Tu es pire en fait, tu es pire que Lucius. Tu n'accordes même pas une seule attention à ton enfant. Tu me dégoûtes Draco, tu me donnes envie de vomir**, cracha-t-elle.  
**- Alors va dans la salle de bain pour faire ça, je travaille sur une importante potion, et je ne veux pas la rater. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.**

La jeune femme sortit du laboratoire et retourna auprès de son fils qui pleurait en réclamant toujours son père. Malgré que ce dernier ne s'en occupe jamais, l'enfant avait besoin de sa présence.  
Astoria souleva Scorpius, l'embrassa sur la joue, et tenta de le consoler. Elle ne comprenait plus son mari. Que lui était-il arrivé, pour qu'il agisse de la sorte ? Lui si aimant auparavant, si attentionné ... pourquoi était-il devenu si froid et distant avec le reste du monde ? Et pourquoi depuis la naissance de leur fils ?  
Il avait semblé si heureux lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Etre père était dans la continuité de son bonheur, de sa nouvelle vie après toutes les horreurs de sa famille. Lui si triste, si volage, semblait enfin vivre, goûter au bonheur. Jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius. Mais à croire que le passé rattrape toujours le présent ... et même parfois le futur.

Devant sa préparation, Draco épongea son front ruisselant. Un peu plus et il aurait dû tout recommencer. Sa femme avait toujours le don pour venir le déranger lors de moments importants, et pour lui parler en plus de choses futiles. Certes, il ne s'occupait pas de son fils, mais au moins il ne lui nuisait pas.

Il avait pensé que le mariage et la création d'une famille créeraient son bonheur. Futile illusion. Voilà près de deux ans qu'il était marié, et sa vie n'avait jamais été joyeuse. Pourtant, aux yeux de tous, il le semblait. Il souriait, rigolait, sortait ... il était devenu plus sociable. Mais dans son cœur, au plus profond de lui, il savait pertinemment que les mensonges envahissaient sa bouche et son regard, jusque dans ses moindres gestes. Menteur, durant une année entière il avait porté cette marque dans sa peau ... et puis il n'avait pu plus. Et il était retourné dans son sombre laboratoire, le regard rivé sur ses potions.  
Sa vie ne se résumait plus qu'à cela. Il allait même jusqu'à dormir dans son atelier, s'isolant de tout. Peu importe la commande, il réalisait la potion, qu'elle soit autorisée ou non pas le ministère, dangereuse ou pas. Son seul plaisir se trouvait dans leurs préparations. Car il y était le maître incontesté !!

**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Harry arriva au Ministère, un immense sourire ornait ses lèvres. Les gens sur son passage le saluaient, lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Il recevait des félicitations pour sa femme enceinte et les remerciait à chaque fois. Pourtant, même si il semblait heureux, ses yeux pleuraient, invisibles, et inondaient son cœur.

Mais personne ne s'en rendait compte. Qui l'aurait pu de toute façon ? Sa vie était parfaite. Il n'avait plus aucune menace au-dessus de sa tête, il était marié, avait deux fils, et une fille en route. Il dirigeait avec brio la section des Aurors ... la vie lui souriait enfin. Et même lui se disait la même chose ... et pourtant il ne se sentait pas heureux. Et, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs, continuant de sourire, une nausée le prit, suivie rapidement par une autre. Un goût acre se répandit dans sa bouche, alors qu'une odeur morbide semblait l'envelopper.

C'était comme ça depuis presque une semaine, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Après avoir baigné dans un océan de plénitude, le retour sur terre avait été très douloureux, autant pour le corps que pour l'esprit. Il était rentré chez lui, après une semaine d'absence et s'était rapidement couché. Le lendemain, au réveil, tout lui avait semblé plus beau, meilleur à vivre. Et quand il prenait un petit verre de vodka ou un simple joint, il re-goûtait à chaque fois à son paradis. Oh, il ne s'y retrouvait pas, mais les sensations de jouissance éternelle et de rêves enfantins revenaient. Oui, il croyait pouvoir enfin espérer vivre.  
Car, même si il ne le montrait pas aux autres, il était resté un survivant. Seule sa femme s'en était rendue compte, surtout à cause de ses excès de violences et ses crises de folies. Mais elle avait juré de garder le secret, et de toute façon, un sort l'empêchait de parler du véritable état de Harry. C'est pourquoi, même les amis les plus proches de son mari ne se doutaient pas de cette souffrance interne.

Seulement, tout était redevenu rapidement à la normale, comme avant. Harry s'était remis à crier sur ses enfants, jusqu'à parfois les punir injustement, voire même les frapper. Il ne les battait pas, loin de là, mais une gifle ou une fessée partait rapidement pour une infime bêtise. Et souvent, après ça, pour éviter le pire, il partait de leur maison. Celle qui subissait le plus de frais était indéniablement Ginny. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle se fasse insulter, menacer de coups, et même pire. Et elle savait pertinemment, qu'il pouvait vraiment passer à l'acte. Alors elle obéissait, se taisait, encaissait. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours l'espoir que ça s'arrangerait ... elle l'aimait toujours malgré ça.

Aujourd'hui, tout était redevenu fade, sans sens. A croire que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et c'était même pire qu'avant. Comme si le fait d'avoir vécu le meilleur, rendait le banal horrible.

Combien de fois avait-il voulu se jeter d'en haut d'un immeuble ?

Combien de fois avait-il manqué de faire exploser sa maison ?

Combien de fois avait-il regardé le monde tout en crachant dessus ?

Trop … pire qu'avant cette potion.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta devant lui, et ses portes s'ouvrirent. Aussitôt une foule entra à l'intérieur, suivit par une multitude de notes de services. Il repensa à tout ce qui l'avait emmené à cette potion. Voilà un peu plus de six mois qu'il l'avait découverte, un peu par hasard.

Par un matin d'hiver, une jeune femme était venue se plaindre de son voisin qui pratiquait des activités illégales. En effet, le vieil homme revendait des objets de magie noire aux plus offrants. Après une perquisition, Harry et son équipe avaient trouvé vraiment de tout. Mais ce qui avait intéressé le brun n'était autre qu'un simple coffret en bois blanc. Sa lumière l'apaisait étrangement, et il avait l'odeur de la libération divine. D'une main habile, il l'avait subtilisé, rendant sa connaissance inconnue de tous. Une fois chez lui, il avait enfin pu l'examiner plus précisément, et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en … ne découvrant rien à l'intérieur. Pas de parchemin, pas d'objet, même pas de gravure. Tout était lisse. Seul l'extérieur était finement décoré par des opposés. Lune et soleil, anges et démons, sourires et pleurs. Mais il était resté persuadé que ce coffret renfermait un grand trésor. Ses doigts avaient parcouru les reliefs, alors qu'une douceur et une chaleur sourde mais bienfaisante s'étaient insinuées en lui. Ses secrets seraient bientôt à lui … il l'avait senti, il le voulait. Ce soir là, il n'avait pas crié sur Ginny, et était même allé jusqu'à bercer ses fils dans leurs lits.

Promesse d'avenir meilleur ? Ginny y avait cru.

Seulement, le lendemain, tout était redevenu à la normale. Harry, de bon matin, avait déjà fumé deux blunts et prisé deux lignes. Alors qu'il avançait dans le salon, il avait trébuché sur une peluche et commencé immédiatement à s'énerver. Sa femme ne pouvait pas ranger les jouets de leurs enfants, surtout en restant toute la journée à la maison ! Il s'était mis à serrer les poings et les dents, tentant de maîtriser sa colère grandissante. Et au moment où elle allait éclater, son regard s'était alors posé sur le coffre blanc. Il luisait de toute part, brillant comme un soleil de minuit, vibrant comme un appel muet. Harry s'était rapproché et l'avait saisi entre ses mains tremblantes. Après ça, il s'était évanoui et l'avait rencontrée … cette personne magnifique … une aura de pureté et de perfection. Elle ne lui avait murmuré que quelques mots, mais il en avait frissonné comme jamais.

"Antagonis … l'oublié de l'extase."

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il se trouvait dans une grotte, seul et nu. D'un rapide _lumos_, il avait éclairé l'endroit. Une odeur salée lui était parvenue et il avait deviné les vagues s'écrasant contre la falaise. Mais cela n'avait toujours pas expliqué le pourquoi du comment. Etrangement, il s'était senti bien, serein, comme s'il avait enfin fait la paix avec lui-même. Ses doigts avaient retracé les dessins peints sur la pierre, les mêmes que sur le coffret. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout, là où des mots étaient ancrés dans la roche immuable … Antagonis, oublié de l'enstase. Les mots murmurés, une chaleur s'était répandue dans ses reins et son dos. Un liquide s'était mis à couler contre sa chair. Curieux, il l'avait touché et porté à sa bouche. Métallique, avec un arrière goût de terre et de sel. Immédiatement, il avait su … mais il n'avait pas lutté. Quand ce fut fini, il avait soupiré d'aise. De légers picotements l'avaient démangé, et la sensation du sang séché contre sa peau, et surtout entre ses fesses, l'avait un peu dérangé. Il avait transplané chez lui, où il n'y avait personne, et cela l'avait bien arrangé, d'ailleurs. Sans réellement se presser, il s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain … où il avait enfin découvert la raison du sang sur lui.

Dans son dos, gravés comme au couteau, nets et précis, des mots se suivaient. C'était écrit trop petit pour qu'il arrive à lire correctement. Alors il avait pris une photo de son reflet carmin. Puis, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur cela, il avait lancé un sort de camouflage et s'était rhabillé.

Après cela, il avait enfin lu le texte en sang, l'agrandissant au préalable … une liste d'ingrédients, des informations pour les trouver et les utiliser, et toutes les instructions pour les utiliser en potion. Il venait de trouver la formule d'une potion … L'Antagonis.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Trop plongé dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait pas vu, ni entendu son collègue le rejoindre.

**- Encore fait des folies cette nuit Potter**, rigola le jeune homme. **Faut dormir. En plus il parait qu'on a une affaire urgente à voir.**

**- Désolé Dermon, je rêvais.**

Et quel beau rêve …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une goutte de sueur, traîtresse, coulait le long de sa tempe gauche. D'un rapide revers de main, Draco l'essuya et replaça une mèche de cheveu blond, derrière son oreille. Il était en train de verser les quinze larmes de vampire à cinq minutes d'intervalle chacune. Ses gestes étaient précis, parfait … tel le maître qu'il était. La dernière goutte tomba, et il attrapa aussitôt les épines de Mimbulus mimbletonia, au nombre de trois, et les jeta dans le chaudron, tout en mélangeant à une vitesse de neuf seconde par tour. Le moindre écart aux instructions, et tout serait à refaire.

Après cinquante tours à cette allure, la couleur de la mixture devint d'un gris argenté, signe de la réussite de cette étape. Satisfait, le jeune homme baissa le feu et retourna devant sa table, pour préparer la suite des ingrédients. Il devait maintenant passer à l'extraction du pistil et du nectar de la Dénémase. Cette fleur d'une rareté extrême, ne se trouvait qu'en pleine forêt amazonienne, à la frontière du Brésil et du Pérou. Seule la tribu vivant dans cette région savait où la trouver, et comment la cueillir.

Draco, dès qu'il avait lu cet ingrédient sur le parchemin, donné par une de ses meilleures clientes, avait laissé éclater un rire grave. Se procurer cette fleur n'était pas chose facile, il fallait passer des épreuves dans la tribu et les réussir, pour avoir le privilège de repartir avec une de ces merveilles. Mais, il ne savait pas trop comment d'ailleurs, des indices sur la façon de réussir ce test, étaient inscrits aux côtés du nom de l'ingrédient. C'est donc avec une facilité déconcertante pour la tribu d'indiens, qu'il avait réussi chaque épreuve, et avait ramené la Déménase à son manoir.

Avec une lenteur extrême, Draco attrapa la Dénémase et la porta à son nez, son parfum unique était envoûtant. Les pétales d'une finesse incroyable, semblaient presque transparents. En son cœur, le pistil était noir, comme la couleur de son nectar d'ailleurs. Délicatement, il se mit à l'œuvre pour récupérer le pistil dans son intégralité, sans l'abîmer. C'était difficile, la plante était très fragile, mais il avait la patience et la précision pour réaliser cette opération. Après cela, il recueillit le jus noir, jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Si la fleur était parfaite et n'avait pas été abîmée, il devait y en avoir treize.

Son regard se posa sur la potion en cours, dont la couleur devenait de plus en plus clair. Dans 7 heures, 29 minutes et 41 secondes, il pourrait ajouter le pistil, suivi par les treize perles noires, juste avant d'ajouter le tout dernier ingrédient, le seul qui lui était inconnu, qu'il ne pouvait pas se procurer par lui-même … un cheveu du destinataire.

Epuisé par toutes ces heures passées au dessus de son chaudron, à préparer la potion, Draco s'assit dans son fauteuil et soupira. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi cette potion était inconnue, sa complexité était sans égale. Comme tout maître potionniste, il connaissait son existence, mais n'y croyait pas réellement. Nombreux dans le passé, avaient tenté de découvrir sa fabrication, mais aucun n'y était arrivé. Le souvenir était devenu un rêve, le rêve une légende, la légende un mythe. Depuis des siècles, plus personne ne parlait vraiment de cette potion, même si l'on continuait de la citer dans les anciens livres de magie.

Il repensa à la femme aux cheveux blancs qui lui avait amené le parchemin, un soir de nouvelle lune. Elle semblait terrifiée, et réclamait que cette potion soit réalisée dans les plus bref délais. Lorsqu'il avait lu le nom, en haut, son cœur avait raté un battement. Bien sûr, sa cliente avait refusée de lui donner le nom de celui qui lui avait donné la composition de l'Antagonis.

Au début, il était resté un peu septique, et si c'était un mauvais tour … Mais après plusieurs jours à la recherche des différents ingrédients, et l'exactitude des information et annotations présentes, il y avait cru. La potion avait été réalisée, et même utilisée … puisque la femme était revenue trois semaines après, pour qu'il fabrique à nouveau cette potion … à sa plus grande surprise.

Son utilisation était sensée être unique, à moins que le sort n'échoue, ou que la personne ne se perde dans son paradis et oublie de prononcer le mot délivreur … et en même temps enchaînant.

Il se demanda ce que serait son paradis à lui … si il utilisait l'Antagonis. Peut-être que la solution était là … ou peut-être pas … Après tout, il n'y avait aucune preuve sur les effets réels de cette potion. Et il n'était pas encore assez fou ou désespéré pour s'y risquer. Même si le froid mordant n'avait plus de prise sur lui, même si ses sens étaient perdus dans un abysse sans fond. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver un peu de sommeil … d'apaiser son corps endolori.

Mais il y avait comme toujours ce battement de cœur irrégulier, ce serrement dans la poitrine, cette nausée … non ça n'allait pas. Noir, froid, tranchant, c'était comme une maladie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Fossé sans fond, labyrinthe dans l'obscurité et il s'y était perdu. Il avait beau essuyer ses larmes comme un enfant, il n'arrivait pas trouver la sortie de ses cauchemars. Tout devenait froid, silencieux et sans vie. Et pourtant il l'entendait encore, il battait dans sa poitrine et lui rappelait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Tout ça était bien réel.

Lorsque le Lord noir était mort, sa famille avait été reconnue comme utile à la guerre, mais les regards continuaient à être perfides et noirs. Alors Lucius avait demandé à son unique héritier de redorer le blason de la famille en épousant une femme de sang-pur et du côté de la lumière. Seulement, Draco ne voulait pas.

La guerre lui avait tellement pris, et son père voulait lui prendre sa liberté sur ce choix également. C'est comme ça qu'il partit de chez ses parents et n'épousa une femme qu'à ses vingt-cinq ans. Astoria. Ils firent l'amour une seule et unique fois, pour consommer leur union, et son fils fut ainsi conçu. Depuis, il n'y arrivait plus.

Durant sept ans, il avait cherché ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Il avait parcouru le monde, découvert des cultures et des civilisations toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Son savoir en potion était devenu grandiose, même si il n'avait aucun diplôme. Il avait bien essayé d'étudier, en vain.

Et puis, il était retourné à Londres, avait rencontré Astoria et l'avait épousé.

La suite était sans grand intérêt.

Fade …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry entra dans son bureau et salua ses collègues d'un mouvement de tête. Apparemment, une nouvelle affaire intéressante venait d'arriver. Mais même ça ne provoquait plus l'excitation d'autrefois. Une mission de plus, c'était tout.

Il travaillait parce qu'il le devait, on comptait sur lui, mais c'est tout.

**- Harry ! Harry !** Cria une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant. **On vient de recevoir un courrier d'une personne anonyme qui dénonce un sorcier noir. Apparemment il fabriquerait des potions de toutes sortes, mêmes interdites par le Ministère.**

**- Bien. Alors tout le monde au travail. Pourquoi j'ai un troupeau dans le couloir et personne en train de bosser !?**

Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à œuvrer à sa tâche. Harry était autoritaire, mais c'était son devoir en tant que chef des Aurors aussi.

Le jeune homme soupira et pénétra dans son bureau où une tonne de papiers l'attendait.

Il se moquait bien de ce sorcier. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, que sa fournisseuse revienne avec la potion de l'Antagonis, pour plonger dans son monde et ne plus jamais y revenir.

Juste ça … juste son monde, sans rien, n'y personne.

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde !!_**

**_Je n'ai pas répondue aux reviews car je n'ai toujours pas internet chez moi et c'est dur de répondre là où je suis. Mais sachez que j'ai lu toutes vos reviews et que c'est un plaisir de voir vos réactions._**

**_Un grand merci à Pil' et ma banane pour me lire et me donner leurs avis._**

**_Et à vous tous pour me lire et me laisser vos impressions._**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Problèmes sableux

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Problèmes sableux**

Une lueur diabolique traversa le regard émeraude, faisant trembler de peur la personne en face de lui. La femme d'un peu plus d'une cinquante d'année tendit la main, une fiole entre ses doigts. Son corps entier transpirait, chaque pore montrait sa peur. Ses longs cheveux blancs, devenus ternes avec le temps, cachaient à moitié son visage, et elle s'en félicitait. Au moins personne ne pouvait voir la crainte dans son regard, ni le petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

**- Monsi … monsieur Po … Potter**, bégaya-t-elle.

Harry attrapa le flacon et le fit tourner devant lui. Sa couleur onyx était d'une pureté envoûtante. Oh oui, il était complètement hypnotisé par l'Antagonis.

**- Vous m'étonnerez toujours Rita**, prononça-t-il d'une voix froide. **L'argent est comme toujours au même endroit.**

Elle le remercia tout en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible. A chaque fois qu'elle lui amenait une potion, elle espérait au fond d'elle-même qu'Harry y reste pour toujours. Elle aurait ainsi eu sa vengeance, face à cet avorton qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Quoi de plus jouissant pour une femme oubliée, délaissée, méprisée. Et puis elle avait toujours peur qu'il lui lance une énième malédiction, voire même le sortilège de mort. Mais un client fortuné, restait un bon client

Elle tranplana dans une petite clairière, souleva une branche d'un vieil arbre, et une bourse tomba à ses pieds. L'argent pour lui fournir cette potion se trouvait dedans. Elle le pesa et sourit. Le compte y était.

Dans sa chambre, Harry s'était allongé sur son lit et détaillait la potion avec envie. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien la fabriquer … peut-être l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis hier. Et puis après tout, il s'en moquait, du moment que la potion faisait effet.

Avec son pouce, il retira le bouchon, et aussitôt, l'odeur de l'extase l'envahi. Ses narines frémirent d'impatience et il ne put résister plus longtemps à l'appel. Le liquide se mit à couler dans sa gorge, tellement vite que quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, gouttant sur son t-shirt. Toujours ce goût acre, mais avec la promesse du bonheur.

Les battements de son cœur résonnèrent dans sa tête, une chaleur grandissant en lui. Cette fois il plongeait à une allure encore plus folle. Comme sur les toboggans des parcs aquatiques, se laisser aller, sans lutter, en attendant qu'une chose, l'arrivée finale. Et cette dernière arriva. Le soleil se leva devant lui, alors que dans sa chambre, les derniers rayons disparaissaient. Sa main se tendit vers l'astre jaune, flamboyant, brûlant même. Un calme religieux l'entourait … comme dans ses rêves inavoués. Il n'y avait que lui … simplement lui. Un lac s'étendait à ses pieds et il y vit le reflet de son corps d'autrefois. Musclé, beau, jeune. Tout l'inverse de l'actuel Harry. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa peau devenue douce et un sourire illumina son visage. De l'autre côté du lac, sa famille, les êtres qu'il aimait, l'attendaient. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il inspira une grande bouffée. Ses poings frottèrent ses yeux pour s'assurer de la réalité de ses visions. Et non, il ne rêvait pas. Ils étaient bien là … encore. Des perles salées se mirent à couler sur ses joues et sa lèvre inférieure tremblota. Le petit garçon qu'il était se sentait enfin comblé. Tout était parfait, merveilleux, avec un goût d'extase. Même l'air avait une odeur enfantine, comme dans un magasin de bonbons. Pas de barrière, pas de limite, pas d'impossible. Tout était réalisable, même l'impensable. Parce que sa vie n'avait été qu'un lourd fardeau, qu'elle ne se résumait qu'à être ce que les gens voulaient. Et tant pis pour ses désirs, tant pis pour son bonheur. Mais tout ça n'était plus ici.

Les étoiles avaient retrouvé leur place, dans ses yeux. Les dernières brides qui le retenaient à son ancienne vie se brisèrent et il tomba sans prévenir dans l'eau. Mais au lieu de finir sous l'eau, mouillé, il atterrit sur une masse fluide, qui épousait son corps. Il rebondit plusieurs fois, se retrouvant au centre de l'étendue d'eau, un peu ahuri. Rebondir pour avoir l'impression de voler, de toucher les nuages et d'en faire parti. Sans plus foi, ni loi … sans honte ou peine.

Harry se releva, riant aux éclats. Cela faisait tant d'années que ce rire n'avait pas résonner dans son cœur que son souffle se coupa, manquant de mourir. Il se mit à courir en direction de sa famille, des êtres chers à son cœur. Ses pieds frôlaient l'étendue d'eau, glissant avec allégresse. Le vent, doux et chaud, fouettait son visage, essuyant les traces de ses larmes, les effaçant pour toujours. A nouveau, des filaments verts et gris glissèrent autour de son corps, se fondant dans sa peau, répandant une chaleur incomparable. Les silhouettes au loin se précisaient, moins floues. Plus que quelques mètres et il pourrait à nouveau les serrer dans ses bras, les embrasser et vivre à tout jamais avec eux. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas avoir et prononcerait le mot délivreur. Mais avant, il devait être avec eux. Juste avec eux …

Plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite. Pas besoin de reprendre sa respiration, pas besoin de faire de grandes enjambées, seul le désir de les serrer dans ses bras, comptait.

Alors qu'il tendait ces derniers pour se jeter dans ceux de sa mère, un mur de sable s'étendit brusquement devant lui. Ses proches disparurent derrière et il eu beau crier leurs noms, personne ne lui répondit. Complètement abattu, il s'écroula à genoux devant cet obstacle. Pourquoi ça, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être heureux ? Toute sa vie n'avait été que souffrances et douleurs, une arme et rien d'autre. Tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter, le Survivant, puis le Sauveur. Mais qui savait vraiment qui était Harry, simplement Harry, sans grand nom honorifique derrière ?

Normalement, ce devait être son paradis, non pas un enfer … mais l'Antagonis en avait décidé autrement. Barrière qui s'écoulait lentement devant ses yeux remplis de larmes, cascade jaune sans fin, ses mains s'activaient à creuser. Mais plus il enlevait de sable, et plus il en tombait. Ses poings tapaient de rage, ne faisant que projeter sur son visage des grains. Il en reçut dans l'œil et pesta contre sa malchance. Il se mit à frotter ses yeux pour chasser les intrus qui le piquaient, quand une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

**- Potter ? Décidément le monde est rempli de surprises !**

Ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un derrière lui, Harry se releva d'un geste vif et manqua de tomber. Il se retourna pour connaître l'identité de cette personne. Immédiatement, il croisa un visage familier, bien trop familier, et absolument pas amical.

**- Malfoy ?**

**- En chair et en os Potter … enfin pas vraiment, mais ton cerveau atrophié ne comprendrait pas mes explications.**

Harry se mit à tourner sur lui-même, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas la présence de son ennemi d'enfance. Et en plus, il avait quelque chose de trop réaliste.

**- Toujours aussi pathétique**, reprit Draco.** Tu cherches quoi ?**

**- Co … comment … tu es arrivé tout seul ici, comment ?**

**- Mais de la même façon que toi.**

**- Non, non**, paniqua Harry.** Tu peux pas. Si tu bois de l'Antagonis, tu ne dois pas te retrouver dans mon monde. Comment tu as fait ? Comment tu connais cette potion ? Quel sort Malfoy ? Tu m'as jeté un sort de magie noire !**

Draco soupira, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. A côté de lui, un fauteuil noir apparu et il s'y installa confortablement. Harry l'amusait beaucoup à parler tout seul en faisant de grands gestes. Toujours aussi nerveux et impulsif. Lui-même avait été surpris de se retrouver ici, avec Harry en train de gratter dans le sable. D'ailleurs il avait profité de cette vision pittoresque un petit moment avant de manifester sa présence.

**- Il n'y a pas de sort. Et si je connais cette potion, c'est parce que je suis un maître potionniste … et que je l'ai faite aussi.**

**- Gné ?**

**- Potter, sais-tu répondre, autre que par des grognements digne d'une bête ?**

**- La ferme Malfoy !**

**- Mais c'est qu'en plus il est vulgaire. Il est beau le grand Harry Potter.**

Ce fut le mot de trop pour Harry. Lui aussi ne le voyait qu'en héro, comme tous les autres. Il se jeta sur Draco, le renversant, et le frappa en plein visage. Ses poings s'abattaient avec violence, meurtrissant le visage sous lui. Quand à Draco, il essayait bien de riposter, mais la rage d'Harry décuplait ses forces. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une dernière solution c'était traître, perfide, serpentard, mais vital. Il leva une de ses jambes et cogna l'entrejambe d'Harry avec son genou. La réaction fut immédiate. Le brun porta ses mains sur le point douloureux tout en grimaçant de douleur.

**- Connard !** Cracha-t-il. **Même pas les couilles de frapper honnêtement. Tu préfères les coups bas, comme toujours.**

**- Je te pris de laisser … mes couilles … où elles sont. C'était le seul moyen pour t'arrêter.**

Harry se releva et lui lança un regard noir. Le mur de sable n'avait pas disparu, et sa famille n'était pas revenue. Si cela continuait ainsi, il allait quitter son monde sans être parvenu à prononcer le mot. Et il ne le ferait pas sans ses proches. Rien n'allait jamais comme il voulait. C'était même de pire en pire. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ? Il ne préférait même pas y penser.

**- Tu t'es bien régalé, alors maintenant, vas-t-en**, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

**- Je voudrais bien, mais je dois attendre que les effets de la potion disparaissent.**

**- T'avais besoin de la prendre ?**

**- Pourquoi, t'es pas content de me revoir après toutes ces années ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?**

Le ton de Draco était cynique, il excellait. Harry préféra l'ignorer et se concentrer sur son problème sableux. Ils devaient être juste derrière, l'attendant. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de briser ce mur. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, mais aucune solution n'apparaissait. Il essaya bien de le supprimer par la pensée, une envie forte de voir tous ces grains disparaître, en vain.

**- Je croyais que tu étais heureux.**

Tout le monde le croit. Et personne ne voit la supercherie. Il est devenu maître dans l'art des faux-semblants.

**- Tout le monde le croit**, répondit-il.

**- Et tu ne l'es pas.**

Las de tout ça, ne pouvant pas mentir une fois de plus, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol vert. L'herbe était douce et fraîche, agréable à caresser. Il baissa le tête, le regard perdu dans le vide.

**- Potter, je sais que l'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases, mais je ne suis pas si inhumain et insensible que je le montre.**

**- Je sais. J'ai bien vu comment tu étais heureux de retrouver tes parents à la fin de la guerre, comment tu as été soulagé qu'aucune charge ne soit retenue contre ta famille.**

Draco s'accroupit devant Harry, une envie d'être proche de lui naissante. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux du brun et pencha la tête sur le côté pour arriver à capter son regard.

**- J'aime pas ma vie. Je déteste mon job, ma femme et mes enfants me tapent sur les nerfs, les regards admiratifs me répugnent de plus en plus, me donnant la gerbe tous les soirs. Je crois bien que je ne le suis pas. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?**

**- J'adore mon métier, je n'ai pas de regards admiratifs sur mon passage et je ne vomis pas tous les soirs. Par contre, ma femme et mon fils m'énervent un peu.**

**- Et c'est pour ça que t'as atterri ici ?** Rigola Harry.

**- Non.**

Harry releva un peu la tête, croisant le regard gris de Draco. Si proche de lui … Il n'avait jamais fait attention à leur réelle couleur. Et il la trouvait magnifique. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une conversation civilisée avec lui, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire même. Alors qu'il allait pour répondre, il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque. Brusquement, tout s'évapora autour de lui, lui laissant une désagréable impression de chute sans fin. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, réalisant que son décor paradisiaque, ainsi que Draco avaient disparu. Il était de nouveau dans sa chambre, sur son lit, et seul.

Que s'était-il passé là-bas ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco s'assit brusquement dans son lit, le souffle court. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de vérifier que son corps était revenu dans son intégralité. Chose faite, il s'autorisa un long soupir. Son regard dériva sur la fiole contenant quelques heures auparavant l'Antagonis. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Et que s'était-il passé, tout simplement ?

Il se rappela avoir fabriqué la potion et y avoir ajouté un de ses cheveux. L'hésitation entre réaliser le sortilège ou vider le liquide noir dans le lavabo. Puis l'incantation, le choix du mot, et de nouveau l'hésitation, pour finalement boire le contenu de la fiole d'une traite et plonger dans un monde inconnu. Mais lorsqu'il y était arrivé, tout n'était pas parfait. Déjà, il y avait un lac, et il détestait l'eau. Ensuite, le soleil brûlait vraiment trop sa peau pâle. Et bien évidemment, il n'avait pas pris de crème solaire. Mais le plus étrange, était la personne qui grattait désespérément un mur de sable, et surtout … son identité.

Harry Potter … il s'était retrouvé avec Harry Potter, dans son monde plus précisément. Et il lui avait même parlé … d'une manière civilisée.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs bien trop étranges pour sa santé. Aussitôt, son esprit se mit à la recherche d'une explication. Il retourna auprès de son chaudron et analysa la potion qui s'y trouvait encore. Tout était parfait. Il ne s'était nullement trompé dans sa réalisation. Quand au sort, il n'était pas si difficile que ça. Et puis, de toute façon, il ne ratait jamais rien. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas retrouvé son paradis, mais celui d'un autre ?

D'un geste nerveux, il envoya valser les livres qui se trouvaient sur une table. Il détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Tout maîtrisé, voilà le maître mot depuis des années. Et si il n'y parvenait pas, c'était un échec. Fatigué, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et attrapa le parchemin de l'Antagonis. Il relut au moins vingt fois les différentes étapes, mais rien ne parlait d'une éventuelle alternative. Soit c'était réussi et la personne retrouvait un monde à elle, soit c'était raté, et rien ne se produisait. Il décida alors de chercher dans ses livres de potions. Tout ce qui se référait à l'Antagonis ou à un des ingrédients de sa composition, fut lu et relu, sans succès.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier le fit relever la tête d'un de ses livres. Il regarda l'heure et fut surpris de constater qu'il avait passé la nuit entière à chercher une chose qui n'avait aucune explication. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa femme. Elle portait une robe noire avec un magnifique décolleté. A son cou, ornait un collier de pierres précieuses, offert lors de son dernier anniversaire.

**- Draco, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir.**

**- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas être dérangé lorsque je travaille. C'est pour une potion ?**

**- Eh bien … je ne pense pas … enfin il a dit que c'était personnel.**

**- Il ? Qui ?**

Il reporta son attention sur le journal intime d'une vieille sorcière dont le mari avait passé sa vie entière à chercher le mystère de l'Antagonis.

**- Harry Potter**, répondit Astoria.

Ce simple nom le fit se tendre et se lever. Ce stupide journal de bonne femme n'avait aucun intérêt. Draco passa devant sa femme sans un mot ou un regard. Il devait trouver Harry et lui parler … le plus vite possible. Quand il arriva dans l'entrée, un jeune homme brun, maigre et au visage terne regardait les sculptures du plafond avec grand intérêt.

**- Potter ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

Harry tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un certain étonnement traversa leurs iris.

**- Que me valait l'honneur de Ta visite**, répondit simplement Harry.

**- Allons dans mon bureau Potter.**

Draco fit le chemin inverse, suivit par Harry. Dans un couloir, ils croisèrent Astoria qui portait Scorpius. Harry la salua d'un sourire, sous la surprise de la jeune mère, puis disparut au détour d'un couloir. Après plusieurs portes et corridors, Draco poussa une porte donnant dans un gigantesque bureau.

**- Assied-toi**, ordonna-t-il à Harry.** Je te sers quelque chose ?**

**- Ce que tu as de plus fort.**

Il s'exécuta et lui versa un verre de cognac. A peine Harry l'avait-il en main, qu'il le but cul sec, sous les yeux ahuris de Draco.

**- Euh … Bon, je suppose que tu es là pour ce qui s'est passé … hier soir.**

**- Tu supposes bien Malfoy. En fait, j'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir … et je n'ai rien trouvé. Figure-toi que j'en ai eu une migraine.**

**- Dans quoi tu as cherché ?**

**- … Une grotte ?**

**- Pardon !?** S'exclama Draco.** Une grotte ? Et qui y a-t-il dans cette grotte ?**

**- Mon secret.**

Draco, encore debout, se laissa lourdement tombé dans un fauteuil. Non seulement il se retrouvait face à son ennemi de toujours, mais en plus avec un cerveau moins évolué que celui d'un ogre. Ce n'était pas possible, il était tombé dans une réalité alternative.

**- Et toi, tu as cherché quelque chose ou pas ?** Demanda Harry.

**- Tous mes livres, même les plus idiots y sont passés, et rien. Ce qui m'est arrivé reste un mystère. De toute façon, cela m'aurait grandement étonné de trouver une réponse à cette énigme, quand on sait que l'Antagonis n'est, à la base, qu'un mythe.**

**- On est donc pas plus avancé**, soupira l'homme brun.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, puis Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre. Cette dernière donnait sur une partie du jardin. L'herbe était d'un vert éblouissant et une gigantesque fontaine représentant un dragon prêt à s'envoler, rendait le tout surréaliste. Non loin de là, des paons blancs se reposaient paisiblement … enfin jusqu'à ce que le fils de Draco ne vienne les déranger en tirant sur leurs magnifiques plumes.

**- J'ignorais que tu avais un fils. Il a quel âge ?**

**- Presque un an je crois.**

**- Tu crois ?** S'étonna Harry en se retournant face à Draco.

**- Je ne m'occupe pas de lui, c'est sa mère.**

**- Et tu ignores quand même son âge ?**

Draco se mit à réfléchir à l'âge réel de son fils. Il lui semblait qu'une fête d'anniversaire avait eu lieu au manoir il y a peu. Sûrement pour les un an de son fils.

**- Un an, un mois et vingt jours, ça te va.**

**- Toujours dans les extrêmes Malfoy.**

**- Bon, si tu as fini de venir m'importuner, j'ai une potion qui m'attend et je ne voudrais pas prendre de retard.**

**- C'est si gentiment dit. C'est bon, j'ai compris.**

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Draco se levait à son tour.

**- Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je sais où se trouve la sortie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes du retard à cause de moi.**

**- Bien.**

La main posée sur la poignée, il hésita quelques secondes, puis fini par demander :

**- Euh … dis-moi … tu pourrais … en refaire ?**

**- De l'Antagonis ?**

**- Oui**, marmonna Harry.

**- Tu es au courant que je n'aurais dû la réaliser qu'une seule fois, et non trois.**

**- Malfoy, j'en sais probablement plus que toi sur cette potion, alors tais-toi !**

**- Et pourquoi tu ne la fais pas toi-même ? Tu es Auror, tu dois savoir la réaliser.**

Harry soupira et ouvrit la porte.

**- Tu vois, j'en sais plus que toi. Si je la réalisais moi-même, ça ne marcherait pas. C'est pourquoi il me faut une tierce personne, experte en potions. Alors ?**

**- Dans un peu moins d'un mois**, répondit Draco.

Le jeune homme brun fit volte-face, la panique s'emparant de lui.

**- Si longtemps !? **

**- Je n'ai plus d'ingrédients Potter. Il me faut une bonne semaine pour tout trouver, une semaine pour que les graines de Déménase fleurissent et une autre pour la réalisation de la potion. Donc, trois semaines si tout se passe bien, un mois si j'ai des imprévus.**

**- D'a … d'accord**, marmonna Harry en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il allait devoir attendre trois semaines … trois semaines …

* * *

_**Et voilà leur première rencontre !! Comment vous avez trouvé ça ?**_

_**Alors, j'ai fait une sorte de RAR collective pour rattraper mon retard, et les reviewers anonymes n'ont pas eu de réponse, même si je lis toutes les reviews.**_

_**Mais je vais reprendre un bon rythme dès maintenant, ayant enfin internet**_

_**Prochain chapitre : L'enstase**_ (une idée ?)


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'enstase

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'enstase**

Son regard se posa pour la troisième fois sur la petite étiquette à côté de la porte. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de se trouver ici. Toute cette histoire de potion allait finir par le rendre fou.

Une vielle dame sortit sur le palier et lui lança un regard noir.

**- Bonjour Madame**, répondit Draco par politesse.

**- Bonjour**, marmonna-t-elle en tirant son cabas.

Quelle idée de vivre côté Moldu. Il n'y avait qu'Harry Potter pour faire ça. Et encore, il s'attendait à trouver un vieil immeuble délabré, un taudis digne des Weasley. Mais non, l'immeuble était correct. Pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux, mais correct. Il attendit que la dame disparaisse de son champ de vision pour revenir à son problème actuel. Sonner ou ne pas sonner à la porte d'Harry. Si ça se trouvait, il n'était même pas là.

Mais voilà, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il tournait en rond dans son manoir, une question sans réponse, en tête. Depuis leur dernière entrevue, Draco était parti chercher les ingrédients pour la potion. Comme prévu, cela lui avait pris une semaine. Entre les larmes de vampires, la Mimbulus mimbletonia et une goutte de pluie de l'Everest, il avait eu de quoi faire. Mais le plus long, fut de ramener la Dénémase, ou plutôt ses graines. Un champ anti-transplanage protégeait la tribu sur des milles, et il devait utiliser la manière Moldu, c'est-à-dire, à pieds. Deux jours de marche pour l'allée, et autant pour le retour. Et comme il était un ami des indiens, repas et fête obligés. Ne voulant pas revivre cette expérience avant très longtemps, Draco avait fait le stock de graines … on se sait jamais.

Après ça, il avait planté les graines, attendant que la fleur daigne sortir. Heureusement qu'elle fleurissait rapidement, sinon, il serait devenu fou. Alors, en attendant, il s'était replongé dans ses livres pour chercher l'explication sur son arrivée brutale dans le monde d'Harry. Si seulement son parrain était encore là, il aurait su quoi faire lui, où chercher … peut-être dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. C'est sur cette idée surréaliste que Draco s'était retrouvé dans la réserve de Madame Pince, à feuilleter des exemplaires uniques. Toutes sortes de livres étaient passées entre ses mains, ne lui apportant rien de plus que ses connaissances. Seul un détail l'intriguait. Infime, peut-être sans intérêt … mais dérangeant. Un mot, perdu parmi tant d'autres, un mot qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il chercha sa signification, mais ne trouva rien de concluant.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Harry, espérant que ce dernier pourrait peut-être l'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas pour comprendre une chose qui lui échappait !

Draco se décida enfin à appuyer sur la sonnette, toujours dans un noble mouvement. Le son était disgracieux, presque strident. Il préférait de loin le carillon de son manoir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, faisant sursauter Draco.

**- Quoi !?**

Devant lui, se trouvait Harry Potter, habillé comme un clochard.

**- Euh …**

Aucun son potable n'arrivait à sortir de la gorge de Draco. Il était bien trop choqué par sa vision. Lorsqu'il avait vu Harry chez lui, il y a presque deux semaines de ça, un certain trouble s'était créé en lui … mais là … il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Harry détailla le corps devant lui et s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer. Un peu hésitant, Draco finit par pénétrer dans la demeure d'Harry.

**- Tu l'as déjà Malfoy ?** S'étonna le brun.

Sa voix était grave, un peu traînante et surtout pathétique.

**- Non … la, la Dénémase devrait s'ouvrir après-demain.**

**- Alors pourquoi t'es là !?** Lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Toutes les photos qu'il avait pu voir dans la Gazette du Sorcier montraient un homme beau, jeune et séduisant. Il souriait, heureux comme jamais. Toutes ses interviews ne parlaient que d'un homme enfin content de vivre. Mais ce qu'il avait devant lui était tout autre … un autre homme. Les cheveux en bataille, ternes, rêches et la barbe d'une semaine le rendaient méconnaissable. D'énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux d'un vert sans éclat. Ses yeux étaient rouges, injectés de sang et les pupilles semblaient dilatées. D'un revers de main, Harry se frotta le nez en grimaçant. Ses narines étaient écarlates, presque à vif. Quand à ses habits, même les Weasley ne s'habillaient pas aussi mal, pensa-t-il. Un grand pull gris, complètement difforme et troué, tellement grand qu'une de ses épaules squelettiques était dénudée. Un pantalon noir sans réelle coupe tombait sur ses hanches, et à la vue du niveau de l'entrejambe du vêtement, ce dernier ne devait tenir que par miracle.

Le jeune homme blond tenta de ne pas dévisager son interlocuteur, mais c'était bien difficile. Son regard dériva sur le décor de la maison. Simple et avec charme. Mais cela devait dater d'une autre époque. C'est à ce moment que Ginny arriva. Une surprise de plus frappa Draco quand il vit à quel point la jeune rouquine était devenue belle, un véritable contraste avec son mari.

**- Les enfants dorment Harry**, dit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

Harry se retourna, comme si il avait oublié la présence de sa femme dans sa maison et grogna en signe d'écoute.

**- Bonjour Weasel … euh Weasley … enfin Potter**, bégaya Draco en se penchant un peu pour mieux voir Ginny.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux et détourna aussitôt le visage en murmurant :

**- Bonjour Malfoy.**

Ses longs cheveux roux cachaient à moitié son visage, mais Draco avait eu le temps de voir l'hématome sur sa joue. Trace récente à en juger par le gonflement et la couleur.

A peine avait-elle parlé, qu'elle disparut dans une pièce annexe, sans en dire plus.

**- Fais pas attention à elle. Elle est bizarre depuis qu'elle est enceinte**, répliqua Harry.** Tu veux quoi alors ?**

**- Eh bien … j'aimerais te parler au sujet de l'Antagonis et … de ce qui nous est arrivé la fois dernière.**

**- Suis moi.**

La démarche d'Harry était étrange. Les bras ballants, les pieds qui traînaient par terre avec un déhanchement des plus inhabituel, on pouvait penser qu'il était bourré.

Quelques mètres plus loin, le brun ouvrit une porte et invita Draco à la passer. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une bibliothèque gigantesque. Des rayonnages de livres sur tous les murs, du sol au plafond. En son centre, trônaient des fauteuils et trois tables … choses normales dans ce lieu. Un petit buffet était callé entre deux colonnes, et non loin, une cheminée en marbre éclairait la pièce de son feu. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Des cadavres de bouteilles diverses, des verres vides un peu partout et des substances étranges décoraient la pièce d'une drôle d'ambiance. Par terre, des éclats de verre jonchaient et Draco remarqua même du rouge dessus … du sang ?

**- J'savais pas que j'aurais du monde, j'ai pas nettoyé**, marmonna Harry en attrapant un verre à moitié plein, et en le vidant d'une traite.** Vas-y, assied-toi**, lui proposa-t-il.

Draco s'exécuta, n'en revenant pas. Où était-il tombé ? Etait-ce là le vrai visage d'Harry ?

**- Te serre quelque chose ?**

**- Non … merci**, répondit le blond avec quelques difficultés.

L'air était chargé d'une odeur étrange, dérangeante, qui mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'osait plus bouger, ne reconnaissant plus son ennemi. Ce dernier se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil. Il attrapa une cigarette et la ralluma. Aussitôt, Draco reconnu l'odeur pour en avoir fumé quelques-uns dans sa jeunesse.

**- T'en veux ?** Lui proposa Harry en tendant son joint.

Totalement perdu, il secoua simplement de la tête, incapable de répondre. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est vrai qu'Harry sentait l'alcool et la drogue, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui. Mais son physique inquiétant l'avait choqué en premier.

Le brun se pencha pour attraper une bouteille de vodka et s'en versa un grand verre qu'il porta immédiatement à ses lèvres.

**- Tu … devrais peut-être te calmer sur la bouteille Potter**, osa répliquer Draco.

**- Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ton cul**, cingla l'autre.

Voilà un élément qui lui était plus familier, les joutes verbales.

**- Je trouve que tu t'intéresses un peu trop à mon corps Potter. Mes couilles, mon cul. Aurais-tu des vues sur moi ?**

**- Pourquoi ? T'as envie que je te prenne dans ma bibliothèque ?**

**- Désolé Potter, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là.**

**- Tu sais pas ce que tu rates Malfoy**, ricana Harry en tirant fortement sur son joint.

Décidemment, cette journée allait de surprise en surprise. Déjà, il s'était retrouvé devant chez lui, chose totalement improbable en y repensant sagement. Ensuite, Harry n'avait rien du bon samaritain et ressemblait plus à un clochard alcoolique et défoncé. Et, dernière nouvelle, ce 100 hétéro, comme tous les journaux le disaient, aurait un penchant pour les hommes. Quelle serait la surprise suivante ? Il n'osait même pas y penser.

**- Dis moi Potter, combien de verres as-tu pris depuis ce matin ?**

**- J'sais pas. Je les compte plus depuis longtemps.**

**- T'es complètement fait.**

**- Ecoute Malfoy, je ne suis pas encore assez bourré pour entendre tes remontrances. Alors tu me dis ce qui t'amène, ou tu dégages !** S'énerva Harry.

**- Eh bien … je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà entendu parlé de l'enstase ?**

A peine avait-il prononcé son dernier mot, que le brun planta un regard noir dans celui de Draco. Lentement, il posa son verre et son joint et se leva pour faire face au blond. Toujours les iris ancrés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, ses dires résonnaient en lui. Telle une marée montante, une colère grandit en lui.

Croire qu'il suffit d'oublier pour ne plus en entendre parler. Illusions pathétiques, il est marqué à vie. Comme du bétail, le fer rouge luit encore sur sa peau. Un tatouage à vie, inscrit dans sa chair, jusque dans son sang. Que pouvait-il faire face à cela ? Rien, si ce n'est oublier. Mais il y avait toujours, quelqu'un ou quelque chose, qui le lui rappelait.

Son visage se rapprocha de celui de Draco. Son souffle parcourait les lèvres fines du blond. Ce dernier grimaça en sentant l'odeur qui émanait de la bouche d'Harry. Il puait l'alcool.

**- Répète ce que tu as dit**, ordonna-t-il calmement, en articulant.

**- Rien, je n'ai rien dit**, se mit à paniquer Draco.

La lueur de colère qui grandissait dans les prunelles vertes, les faisant briller comme autrefois, l'effraya. Il préférait rester dans le flou, plutôt que de mourir prématurément.

**- Répète !!** Hurla Harry en se crispant.

**- Je … je voulais savoir si … si tu … si tu savais … ce … ce qu'est l'enstase**.

**- L'enstase ?**

Draco hocha faiblement la tête, tandis qu'Harry se reculait de lui. Il soupira et se détendit lorsqu'il ne sentit plus aucune menace de danger au-dessus de lui. Le brun semblait ne pas vouloir le tuer … pas encore du moins, pensa-t-il.

**- L'enstase ! Il me demande si je connais l'enstase !!** Cria Harry.

**- Harry**, osa l'interrompre une petite voix.** Tu vas réveiller les garçons à crier si fort**, murmura Ginny qui passait la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de tes mômes !? Tu me soules avec eux. T'avais qu'à pas les faire ces putains de gamins ! T'es bonne qu'à engrosser. Et puis tu vois pas que je suis en grande discussion. On parle de l'enstase !** S'exclama l'homme ivre en ouvrant les bras comme si il parlait d'une chose incroyable.

Sauf qu'il était le seul à savoir vraiment de quoi il parlait. Ginny se cachait comme elle pouvait derrière la porte, tremblante comme une feuille, et Draco regardait la scène sans comprendre.

**- Ah mais oui, j'oubliais. Tu ne vois jamais rien. Dégage de là, tu me gênes**, reprit-il en s'avançant vers elle d'un pas rapide.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Quand à Draco il était incapable de faire quoi que se soit, tellement il était perdu. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était surréaliste. En fait, tout ce qui se passait depuis qu'il avait fabriqué l'Antagonis relevait de la folie et de l'impossible.

**- Tu veux peut-être que je m'énerve comme tout à l'heure**, dit-il en attrapant le menton de sa femme entre sa main.

Le regard de la rousse dévia sur les débris de verre et elle trembla encore plus.

**- Que je te jette un vase dans la gueule ne t'a pas suffit ? **

**- Ha … Harry**, sanglota Ginny.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser, brut, sauvage, et la repoussa violemment dans le couloir, où elle atterrit sur les fesses en gémissant de douleur. Puis il referma la porte et revint à sa place initiale.

**- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! L'enstase …**

Draco peinait à assimiler les dernières informations. Son regard était fixé sur les restes du vase, au sol. Harry avait jeté cet objet sur sa femme, et le rouge qui se trouvait sur les morceaux … devait être le sang de Ginny.

**- Malfoy !!**

Ce dernier sursauta en revenant brusquement à la réalité. En face de lui, Harry le détaillait, attendant un signe de sa part, comme quoi il avait toute son attention.

**- Oui, oui**, répondit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas recevoir un vase lui aussi.

**- L'enstase … c'est … vaut mieux que je te montre.**

C'est alors qu'il commença à retirer son pull difforme, sous les yeux écarquillés du blond. Ce dernier ne suivait plus rien dans les divagations de l'autre. Il bégaya :

**- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce … que … que tu fais !?**

Torse nu, Harry lui tournait le dos. Sa maigreur était effrayante. Ses côtes ressortaient et l'on aurait presque pu croire que ses omoplates étaient les appendices d'ailes ou autre chose d'étrange.

Puis, lentement, des arabesques rouges apparurent dans le dos. Au fur et à mesure, elles devenaient plus précises, jusqu'à former des lettres, puis des mots, et pour finir, des phrases entières.

A même la chair, comme tailladée, la recette de l'Antagonis se dévoilait à ses yeux. Un haut le cœur le prit en voyant les chairs à vif.

**- Je le cache par un sort de dissimulation. Personne n'est au courant**, expliqua calmement Harry. **Huit mois. Huit mois que je l'ai. Et ça ne veux pas partir. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, je cicatrise en un rien de temps, mais là … je crois que je vais garder ces marques pour toujours.**

Les traces de colère et d'ivresse avaient disparues dans sa voix.

Draco se leva et tendit une main hésitante en sa direction. Comment celui lui était-il arrivé ?

**- Harry, c'est horrible. Il faut te faire soigner**, chuchota-t-il.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait désormais lire correctement les petits caractères inscrits dans sa peau. Si précis, si fins, comme écrits avec une plume tranchante.

Brusquement, Harry pivota pour se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.

**- ****ç****a ne servirait à rien. Si ma magie n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas un médicomage qui y arrivera.**

**- Comment ? Comment et qui ? Qui t'as fait ça ?**

**- L'enstase**, soupira le jeune homme.

Draco souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

**- J'ignore ce que ce mot signifie. Mais je sais que … quand je l'ai dit … là-bas … tout ça est apparu. C'est à cause de lui que je suis marqué à vif et à vie.**

**- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?** S'inquiéta Draco.

Harry releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui inquiet du blond. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**- Depuis quand tu m'appelles Harry ?**

Gêné, Draco détourna le regard.

**- C'est bien comme ça que tu t'appelles**, marmonna-t-il.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire. Harry revenait à une vitesse fulgurante dans le monde réel, et réalisait que Draco savait tout à présent, tout ce qu'il s'armait à cacher depuis des années, tandis que Draco se sentait mal d'avoir découvert le véritable enfer de son ennemi.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, et finalement, Draco reprit la parole en s'écartant d'Harry :

**- Je … te tiens au courant pour ta potion. Dès qu'elle sera prête je t'enverrai un hibou, ça te va ?**

**- Oui.**

Une dernière fois, il regarda autour de lui les preuves de la déchéance du brun. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte donnant dans le couloir.

**- Malfoy !** L'interpella Harry.** Je … merci.**

**- Au revoir Potter.**

**- Au revoir … Draco**, dit en un souffle le brun, alors que la porte se refermait sur le blond.

Un simple bout de bois qui les séparait mais c'était largement suffisant. Chacun d'eux avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé dans cette bibliothèque. Où était donc passée leur animosité ? Qu'étaient devenues leurs querelles et insultes ? Ils se rendaient bien compte que l'autre n'était plus le même qu'avant, le même qu'à Poudlard. Peut-être que la magie de ce lieu avait créé un voile d'illusion qui trompait même l'œil le plus vif.

**- Malfoy**, dit une voix féminine alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Dans le salon, Ginny était installée sur le canapé, sa main posée sur son ventre rond.

**- Oui ?**

**- Je … Tu vas le dire ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Pour Harry, tu vas le dire ? Qu'il boit et se drogue, et le reste.**

**- Pourquoi je le ferais ?**

**- C'est ton ennemi, tu dois jubiler de le voir ainsi.**

**- Détrompe-toi**, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.** J'ai changé. Le petit con et arrogant de Poudlard n'est plus. Combien de mois ?** Demanda-t-il en désignant le ventre du menton.

**- Six mois. Une fille cette fois. On va l'appeler Lily, comme la mère d'Harry. Je crois … que tu as un fils toi aussi, de l'âge d'Albus.**

**- Si tu le dis Weasley.**

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots qu'il passa la porte d'entrée et transplana directement chez lui. Il se moquait bien qu'un Moldu l'ait vu ou pas. Il voulait juste retrouver la tranquillité de son laboratoire … juste ça.

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde !!**_

_**Bon, j'avoue, un peu décue de n'avoir eu qu'une review au chapitre 2, mais c'est pas grave.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, même si vous êtes des anonymes**_.

_**Prochain chapitre :**** Un saut rempli de surprises**_ Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt 70.85pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un saut rempli de surprises

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un saut rempli de surprises**

Harry faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Depuis la visite de Draco, il ne passait pas une journée sans penser à l'Antagonis. Sa vie lui semblait encore plus fade et sans sens qu'auparavant. Au ministère, l'affaire sur le sorcier noir n'avançait pas. Toutes les pistes menaient dans des impasses, et les Aurors avaient très peu d'informations sur ce dangereux sorcier. Mais lui ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment. Certes, il était au courant de la stagnation de l'affaire, mais il y avait bien plus urgent et important à ses yeux. Lorsqu'il était au travail, il restait des heures entières, enfermé dans son bureau à essayer d'oublier l'extase qui lui manquait tant. Et quand il étouffait trop, il se jetait sur la première occasion pour sortir, même si les informations étaient douteuses et ne mèneraient pas à la capture du criminel. De toute façon, il ne le cherchait pas.

Et quand ce n'était pas dans son bureau qu'il se morfondait, c'était chez lui, dans la bibliothèque. Ginny ne reconnaissait vraiment plus son mari devenu associable et agressif. Dès qu'il arrivait dans son appartement, Harry se ruait sur les bouteilles d'alcool et les drogues rangées soigneusement dans son buffet. Il avait besoin de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde l'extase et l'ivresse de son monde. Mais les doses communes n'avaient plus d'effet et il savait très bien que les augmenter pouvait le tuer. Seulement, il ne voulait pas en finir ainsi. Avec l'Antagonis, ce n'était pas une vraie mort. Son âme restait dans un paradis, le sien, le plus parfait à ses yeux … et ce pour l'éternité.

A diverses reprises, sa femme avait subi ses colères, toujours sans rien dire. Elle l'aimait et espérait qu'un jour, il retrouve la raison et redevienne celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse. James pleurait dès qu'il voyait son père, attendant une sentence non méritée. Pourtant, à la base Harry ne prévoyait pas de s'énerver contre lui, mais l'enfant avait tellement peur de son père qu'il se mettait à pleurer, et cela rendait Harry agressif. Quand à Albus, il ne disait rien et faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Dès qu'il entendait les pas de son père, il arrêtait de jouer et attendait que celui-ci soit parti pour pouvoir reprendre ses jeux. Durant la semaine qui suivi la rencontre entre Draco et Harry, chez ce dernier, Hermione et Ron, les meilleurs amis du jeune homme les avaient invités à venir dîner un lundi soir. Mais Ginny avait dû refuser en prétextant sa grossesse un peu difficile, alors que c'était pour couvrir l'état de santé de son mari. Maintenant, cela faisait huit jours que Draco était passé chez Harry et ce dernier s'impatientait. Il avait reçu le matin même un hibou du blond, lui indiquant que sa potion serait prête vers 18 heures. En apprenant cela, il n'avait pas pu se rendre au travail, étant bien trop énervé pour ne pas paraître suspect aux autres. Mais l'avantage d'être chef des Aurors et Sauveur de l'humanité faisait qu'il pouvait prétexter tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas venir au bureau sans qu'on lui pose de questions.

Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure et Harry avait déjà prisé six lignes et bu une bouteille entière de rhum. L'automne commençait à arriver et un air froid s'installait le matin et le soir, en prévision de l'hiver. Son grand manteau noir sur les épaules, il hésitait entre transplaner plus tôt et attendre là-bas, ou patienter encore quinze minutes ici.

Finalement, il arriva chez Draco avant l'heure. Son corps atterrit lourdement dans le parc, entre les magnifiques oiseaux blancs, provoquant un vent de panique chez les volatiles. Il grogna et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le Manoir. Il avait prévu de retrouver la porte d'entrée, mais lorsqu'il aperçut Astoria dans le salon, en train de lire une histoire à son fils, il opta pour cette entrée. Sans aucune gêne, il toqua au carreau, provoquant un sursaut chez la jeune femme.

**- Monsieur Potter ?** S'étonna-t-elle.** Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes-vous arrivé dans le jardin ?**

**- Où est Malfoy ?** Demanda-t-il sans se soucier de ses questions. **Où est-il !?**

**- C'est bon Potter, je suis là, pas la peine d'agresser ma femme**, intervint Draco en passant la porte de la pièce.** Mes alarmes anti-transplanages m'ont alerté de ton arrivée … parmi les oiseaux**, tiqua-t-il.** Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre que je finisse. En plus je paris que tu as abîmé les fleurs, mon jardinier ne va pas être content.**

**- Je l'emmerde ton jardinier !!** Aboya Harry. **Est-ce que tu l'as ?**

Astoria dévisagea le héros de tous les temps, n'en revenant pas de son vocabulaire. Elle allait pour intervenir quand son mari fit un geste de la main devant elle, lui intimant de ne pas se mêler de cette affaire. Il attrapa Harry par la manche et le tira jusque dans son laboratoire. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, il reprit :

**- Tant que t'y es, tu n'as qu'à parler de mes activités illégales au Ministère !**

**- Pardon ?** L'interrogea le brun.

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien que je prépare toutes les potions … toutes. Y compris celles interdites. Je crois même que tes sous-fifres me cherchent.**

**- Toi !? Tu … **

Harry secoua la tête et replaça une mèche de cheveu rebelle.

**- M'en branle, je veux juste ma potion.**

**- Elle est prête, comme prévue. Juste … tu me payes comment ?**

**- En nature ?** Proposa-t-il ironiquement.

Mais il sortit une bourse de sa poche et la lui tendit. Draco la soupesa et hocha de la tête, preuve que c'était largement suffisant. Il se dirigea alors vers une étagère et attrapa une fiole qu'il lui tendit. A peine Harry l'avait-il remarqué que son corps n'avait qu'une idée en tête, s'abreuver de ce nectar d'extase. Il saisit l'Antagonis tout en la détaillant avec envie. Un faible remerciement franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne transplane chez lui. Ginny se trouvait chez sa mère avec leurs fils, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Le regard toujours rivé sur le liquide onyx, il s'assit sur son canapé et retira le bouchon. Cette fois serait la bonne. Oh oui … La potion coula dans sa gorge, comme si elle était vitale. Et il partit … aussi loin qu'il en avait envie, là où tout était magique pour lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, pensant trouver son soleil et sa famille devant lui, il fut surpris de constater qu'aucun des deux n'était là. Mais à la place, il vit un homme se dessiner à ses côtés. Il attendit, détaillant le corps qui apparaissait. Au fur et à mesure que les traits se précisaient, un vent de panique apparut.

Il se le reconnaissait, il en était sûr. Pris d'une colère folle, il se mit à frapper avec ses poings, alors que le jeune homme blond venait tout juste de réaliser où il se trouvait.

**- Je te hais, je te hais ! **Hurlait Harry.** Pourquoi tu es ici ? Pourquoi ? Tu ne devais pas venir Malfoy !**

Ses poings s'abattaient sans réelle force contre le torse de Draco et des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Draco attrapa calmement les poignets d'Harry et l'immobilisa. Pas qu'il lui faisait mal, mais cela ne servait strictement à rien.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux et il se prit la tête entre les mains tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Ne plus savoir où il allait, où il se rendait, quel était son chemin. Cette saveur d'extase se transforma en son opposé. Comme lui était brun et l'autre blond. Mais il n'y avait pas de nom. Il avait beau chercher, seul son désarroi l'emportait dans un océan aux vagues gigantesques … eau de la couleur de ses iris.

Pourquoi se retrouver avec lui, ici, ainsi ? Le soleil ne se levait pas et les ténèbres luisaient d'une lueur terrifiante. Du paradis à l'enfer, du jour à la nuit, du chaud au froid … une chute sans fin au goût âcre.

**- Ouvre les yeux.**

Et il y avait cette voix familière qui lui parlait. Ton doux, chaleureux et attirant. Il finit par lui obéir.

Quelques perles salées, emprisonnées dans ses cils brouillèrent sa vue, lui donnant l'espoir que tout ça était faux. Mais l'illusion n'était qu'éphémère et il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco en une fraction de seconde. Ce dernier le fixait avec inquiétude. Il était accroupi devant lui, une main posée sur sa cuisse et le visage légèrement penché.

**- ****ç****a va ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-**** Non, tu es toujours là.**

Le blond se releva brusquement et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en marmonnant :

**- Merci, ça fait plaisir. Sache que c'est réciproque.**

Harry finit par se relever et toisa le corps devant lui avant de regarder autour de lui. Le décor avait de nouveau changé, à une exception près, le mur de sable. Sinon, pour la première fois, il faisait nuit et l'environnement était plus boisé.

**- Pourquoi t'es là ?** Questionna-t-il sèchement.

- **J'aimerais bien le savoir. J'étais tranquillement dans mon laboratoire, réfléchissant à une potion pour demain, quand je me suis retrouvé ici … avec toi.**

**- Tu n'as … rien pris ?** S'étonna-t-il.

**- Rien. C'est comme si lorsque tu avais plongé avec l'Antagonis, j'ai été forcé de te rejoindre.**

**- Tu veux dire qu'on est lié ?**

**- J'en ai bien peur.**

Harry secoua fortement la tête.

**- Non, non. Je veux pas. Je veux pas. Tu as dû te tromper quelque part. C'est obligé. **

**- Tu sais très bien que non, Potter. La couleur, la consistance et l'odeur étaient parfaites. C'est … autre chose.**

**- Non ! ** Cria Harry.** C'était censé me libérer de ma vie de merde. Je devais pas me coltiner un aristo de première coincé.**

**- Merci pour l'image**, répliqua Draco.

**- De rien, c'est gratuit.**

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Draco pensait que se serait la dernière fois, et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Harry. Quand à ce dernier, il avait prié pour ne plus jamais avoir à retourner dans le monde des vivants.

**- Dis.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que … l'enstase pourrait être l'origine de notre problème**, osa demander Draco.

Aussitôt, Harry lui lança un regard noir, lui faisant regretter ses dires.

**- ****ç****a, ça ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu veux pas la laisser tranquille, bordel. Tu veux pas me laisser tranquille d'ailleurs. Toujours à me faire chier depuis des années. Toujours ! T'es pire que la merde Malfoy ! T'essayer, c'est t'adopter, c'est ça ? Mais moi je m'en branle de toi. Alors lâche-moi et laisse-moi crever en paix. C'est trop te demander !?** S'énerva-t-il.

Draco le regarda s'exciter tout seul, sans comprendre le sens réel de sa colère. Il n'était pour rien en ce qui leur arrivait.

**- Pardon ?** Répliqua le blond.** Parce que tu crois que je suis enchanté de me retrouver ici avec toi ? Point du tout. J'espérais bien que cette fois serait la dernière et que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de toi. Mais c'est peine perdue.**

**- Tu as dû faire une erreur la première fois et maintenant on se retrouve bloqué !**

**- Je te l'ai dit, non. Aucune erreur. **

**- Alors pourquoi on se retrouve ici ensemble !!** Cria Harry en le poussant.

**- Ce n'est pas la peine de me frapper Potter. Cela n'arrangea rien. Quelle idée aussi de me demander de réaliser une potion dont on ne connaît rien, sauf son nom. **

**- T'avais qu'à pas la faire !**

**- Pardon d'être un maître potionniste qui réalise toutes les potions, toutes !**

Une réelle tension était palpable entre eux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rejeter la faute sur l'autre, alors qu'en réalité, ce n'était aucun des deux. Mais il leur fallait un bouc émissaire; c'était plus simple ainsi, surtout avec le manque d'informations explicatives. Harry se jeta brusquement sur lui, le frappant violemment au visage. Son seul exutoire se trouvait en face de lui et il en profitait au maximum. Il avait mal aux poings n'étant pas habitué à frapper aussi fort. Il criait sa rage, son désespoir, mais aussi ses peurs, ses faiblesses et ses peines. Juste besoin que tout cela sorte, d'évacuer tout ce qu'il contenait depuis des années. Et il explosa. Le corps sous lui tentait de se défendre, en vain. La rage qui animait Harry était bien trop violente aux yeux de Draco pour y faire face. Il subissait, attendant qu'il se calme, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pourtant, il savait qu'à son réveil il n'en garderait aucune trace, mais l'instinct humain était fait ainsi.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle et Harry n'avait toujours pas cessé ses coups. Ceux-ci étaient plus faibles, sans aucune force même, mais Draco ne le repoussait pas. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le rejeter, comme tous les autres l'avaient fait. Après tout, lui aussi gardait un secret inavoué et il savait très bien à quel point cela pouvait être dur.

Un peu comme une poésie que l'on veut réciter mais dont les mots nous échappe. A tel point que cela en devenait souffrances et douleurs certains jours. Il voulait parfois le crier, le hurler, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Puni par les principes de sa famille, ceux de la noblesse, alors il se taisait et oubliait. Durant une année entière il avait réussi à le faire. Une année où son nom avait eu un semblant de renouveau. Mais tout s'étiole, rien n'est acquis et tout c'était à nouveau écroulé. Une année, la première avec sa femme, la première après des années d'absence dans son pays.

En rentrant un an et demi plus tôt, des connaissances plein la tête, il avait rencontré Astoria. Elle était belle, jeune, issue d'une riche famille de sang-purs, l'épouse idéale. Petit à petit, des liens s'étaient créés, jusqu'à ce qu'il la demande en mariage et qu'elle accepte. Cela avait été une magnifique union qui avait fait parler d'elle. Il n'avait fait qu'une seule fois l'amour, lors de leur nuit de noce, celle où leur fils avait été conçu. Après ça, il n'avait plus réussi à avoir envie d'elle. Pourtant il n'était plus comme avant, il avait changé … en surface …

Parce que tout ça n'était que mensonges. De fausses paillettes, de faux sourires, de faux mots, mais qui respiraient la vérité. Il y croyait lui aussi d'ailleurs. Comme tous les autres il avait été dupé une année entière ainsi. Un rêve rempli de merveilles. Et, brusquement, la normale et la vraie vérité avaient refait leur apparition.

Draco avait passé des années à essayer de fabriquer une potion qui pourrait lui faire oublier son secret malsain. Beaucoup de ratés, et une réussite. Il pensait que cela durerait pour toujours. La potion faisait effet, il était heureux, un vrai homme. C'est ainsi que sa première année de mariage avait vécu, sous la couleur d'une potion remplie de faux-semblants. Un liquide vert, au goût horrible, mais à l'incroyable génie. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu que son corps s'y habituerait, telle une drogue. Les mois passaient et les doses augmentaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne fassent plus effet … jusqu'à ce que tout redevienne normal.

Son secret le hantait à nouveau, le rendant malade. L'isolement était redevenu son seul ami. Un lieu sombre, dénudé d'âme, sans personne, un laboratoire uniquement pour lui, pour sa passion.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive … Harry.

Le brun était couché sur le corps de Draco et ne bougeait plus. Il marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils sentaient que la fin était proche.

**- Dis le Potter, dis ton mot. Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas.**

**- C'est aussi un enfer sans eux. Je ne partirais pas sans eux**, marmonna Harry en serrant la veste de Draco.

Ce dernier repoussa doucement le brun et se releva, suivi par Harry. Son poignet était emprisonné dans par une main halée qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

**- Il m'en r'faudra Malfoy.**

**- Non**, murmura Draco.** Oublie-moi, s'il te plait oublie-moi, parce que moi j'en suis incapable**, prononça-t-il avant de disparaître, suivi par Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée et la lune brillait en maître dans le ciel noir. Il essuya d'un revers de main les gouttes de sueurs sur son front et soupira. Aussitôt, les images de ce qui venait de se passer emplirent son esprit.

Pourquoi tout cela se passait ainsi ?

Rien n'avait plus de sens. Depuis la fin de leur scolarité, ils n'avaient plus eu un seul contact. Draco partant loin du monde et Harry continuant de vivre avec ses amis et sa famille d'adoption, les Weasley. Et même lorsqu'il était revenu en Angleterre, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne s'était rencontré. Des années à vivre loin de l'autre, tout en continuant à en apprendre des brides de leur vie, via les journaux.

Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'une potion les réunisse et finisse par les lier.

Brusquement, Draco se leva et sortit dans son jardin. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à l'air libre. Instinctivement, ses pas le menèrent vers la fontaine près des paons. Elle l'avait toujours attiré, majestueuse et remplie d'une sérénité inimaginable. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'envoler avec l'animal, de voler avec lui et de toucher les étoiles de la nuit. Tant de fois à rêver de ce moment, tant de fois son esprit bercé par des illusions. Sauf que la vie était tout autre.

Sa main droite plongea dans l'eau cristalline, fraîche et il trembla. Ne pouvait-il pas ressentir la chaleur au moins une fois ? Pourtant il savait où la trouver, mais cela lui était interdit. Honte à son rang, honte à son sang, cela n'était autorisé que pour les gens du commun, pas les nobles. Et son nom était la seule chose qui lui restait. Le renier était impossible pour lui.

Parfois il regrettait d'être né ainsi, dans cette famille. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux. Le nom des Malfoy avait été sali, souillé, et la reconstruction était bien plus pénible qu'il n'y paraissait. Ce nom ne lui avait apporté que malheur, mais il était la dernière trace de son identité. Et un homme sans cette dernière n'est rien.

**- Pardon d'être celui que je suis**, marmonna-t-il en regardant les points brillants au-dessus de lui.

Il lui arrivait parfois de s'adresser à cette personne qui le hantait, son secret … Mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait en face. Souffrance continuelle, peine de l'âme, corps meurtri et abandonné, il se laissait mourir tout en se raccrochant à la vie. Parce que tant qu'il y a de l'espoir, il y a de la vie … et l'espoir était son dernier ancrage à la vie.

Après avoir fait le tour de la fontaine, il posa sa main à plat sur la queue du dragon qui se mit brusquement à bouger. Une dalle sur le rebord se déplaça, laissant apparaître une petite cavité. Une fiole blanche attendait sagement son propriétaire. Un peu hésitant, Draco l'attrapa délicatement et referma sa cachette secrète. Puis il s'adossa contre le mur froid et gris pâle. La bouteille brillait à la lumière de la blancheur céleste, telle une pierre précieuse.

**- Dis-moi que je vais l'oublier. Dis-moi que je peux encore espérer ne plus penser à lui de cette manière.**

Il retira le bouchon et bu d'une traite la potion verte. Un haut le cœur le prit et il crut qu'il allait vomir. Mais son estomac ne rejeta aucune substance en fin de compte. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et Draco attendait de voir une amélioration … en vain. Sa dernière dose n'avait pas fonctionné, la potion qu'il avait inventée était un échec.

De rage, il jeta le flacon au loin tout en hurlant son désespoir. Il ne lui restait plus que l'espoir. L'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant. Belle illusion futile, il le savait très bien.

Sa respiration redevint calme et il releva la tête vers le ciel.

**- Ne reviens pas s'il te plait. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette situation infiniment**, s'adressa-t-il à la personne maîtresse de son secret.

Il resta la nuit entière à cet endroit, sans bouger, inspirant juste l'air pur et frais de l'extérieur. Ce n'est que lorsque les premiers rayons su soleil apparurent à ses pieds qu'il daigna enfin se lever et retourner dans son Manoir. Et lorsqu'il passa dans l'entrée, il fut à peine surpris de voir arriver un hibou vers la volière. Il connaissait l'émetteur et n'avait pas envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles pour l'instant. Il aspirait juste à un lit et un sommeil bien mérité.

Il monta dans sa salle de bain et pris une bonne douche chaude pour détendre ses muscles. Il y resta bien une bonne heure, savourant l'eau qui glissait sur sa peau blanche. Alors qu'il passait par le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il croisa sa femme, déjà coiffée et habillée.

**- Bonjour Draco. Tu as une lettre qui vient d'arriver. Il y a une note qui indique que c'est urgent**, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Il reconnut l'écriture d'Harry, confirmant son idée sur le propriétaire du hibou. Voyant qu'Astoria attendait qu'il la prenne, il l'attrapa et détailla les lettres sur le papier.

**- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?** S'étonna la jeune femme.

**- Je sais de quoi ça parle, pas la peine.**

Astoria hausa les épaules et reprit :

**- Je vais sur le chemin de Traverse avec Scorpius, voudras-tu venir avec nous ? Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas fait de sortie en famille.**

**- Non**, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant déjà.** Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué.**

Et il disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre … enfin seul.

Son regard se porta sur la lettre d'Harry et il la jeta négligemment sur le bureau. Il savait déjà ce qu'il lui demandait, et il n'avait pas le cœur à lire l'écriture tremblante du brun. D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers son lit aux draps de soie grise et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà tout seul alors qu'il se glissait sous les draps. Une dernière pensée l'envahit, toujours la même, avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Il chuchota comme une prière divine :

**- Pardon de t'aimer comme cela m'est interdit Harry.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

De son côté, Harry savait que Draco avait reçu son courrier, mais ne l'avait pas ouvert, cela grâce à un sort. Il fulminait, pestant contre les blonds peroxydés. Si Ginny ne lui avait pas annoncé qu'ils se rendaient chez sa mère pour un repas familial obligé, il serait allé trouver Draco sur le champ. Mais pour l'instant, il devait d'abord prendre une bonne douche et essayer de se calmer pour paraître bien aux yeux de tous, comme il le faisait perpétuellement.

Il refusait que le monde le voie dans sa déchéance. Seuls Ginny et Draco savait la vérité. L'une parce qu'il était forcé, vivant avec, et l'autre … il l'ignorait. Avec lui, il n'avait pas pu se retenir, se cacher derrière son masque parfait. Ce dernier avait éclaté dès le premier regard un peu trop brillant à son goût. Un regard trop gris, posé trop longtemps sur lui … un regard qu'il n'arrivait plus à oublier. Le même qu'à Poudlard, avant qu'ils ne prennent des chemins différents. Et plus il y pensait, plus il l'intriguait. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ses iris, une lueur frissonnante qu'il n'aimait pas. Et c'est alors qu'il repensa aux derniers mots avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son monde.

Pourquoi l'oublier ?

**- Harry, je ne trouve plus mon collier avec l'émeraude, tu ne sais pas où il est !? ** Cria Ginny de la salle de bain.

**- Mets plutôt celui que tu portais pour notre mariage.**

**- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu le trouvais trop … pâle. Trop gris.**

**- Ginny …**

**- D'accord je le mets**, commença-t-elle à paniquer.

Il est vrai qu'Harry s'était levé avec un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres ce matin là, mais elle n'était jamais à l'abris d'une colère et elle préférait les éviter.

Son mari la rejoint dans la pièce carrelée et se colla à son dos.

**- Le maquillage ne le cache pas assez**, marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

D'un mouvement de main, les quelques traces de sa violence disparurent. La future maman frissonna et ferma les yeux pour ne pas penser aux crises de son époux. Ce n'était pas le moment de fondre en larmes.

**- Les garçons sont prêts ?** Demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

**- Oui.**

**- Bien. Je vais dans la bibliothèque et on part dans un quart d'heure.**

**- D'accord.**

Harry s'éloigna d'elle et alla en vitesse fumer un joint pour se détendre un peu. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser plus sous peine que sa famille découvre tout, surtout avec Hermione et sans sixième sens. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Draco alors qu'il aspirait la fumée à grande bouffée. Il lui tardait d'aller le voir pour qu'ils s'expliquent en tête à tête. Et surtout qu'il lui donne de l'Antagonis et règle son problème. Il allait lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à sa mort.

* * *

_**C'est bien ou pas ce revirement de situation ?**_

_**On en apprend plus sur Draco, mais vous avez compris quoi ?**_

_**Prochain chapitre : Tous les moyens sont bons**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Tous les moyens sont bons

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Tous les moyens sont bons**

Une semaine …

Une semaine depuis la dernière fois. Et Harry se sentait à bout.

Une personne frappa à la porte de son bureau et une tête brune passa par l'entrebâillement.

**- Chef ?** Appela le jeune homme.

Harry releva la tête et grimaça. Il fronça les sourcils, intimant silencieusement à l'Auror de se dépêcher et d'avoir une bonne excuse pour le déranger.

**- Eh bien … on a une piste sur le sorcier pratiquant de la magie noire. Dermon doit partir sur le terrain, voir cet informateur. Mais … il pense que c'est une fausse piste.**

Brusquement, le chef de la section des Aurors se leva et passa la porte, faisant reculer et trembler le nouveau venu. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son collègue et y pénétra sans frapper, en criant :

**- Dermon, je veux du concret, pas de l'hypothèse hypothétique !! **

L'homme, qui était en train de se préparer, sursauta en se retournant violemment.

**- Potter ?** S'étonna-t-il.** Je pars en mission là.**

**- Je sais, mais apparemment, tu penses à une fausse piste.**

**- C'est vrai … mais on doit tout explorer non ?**

**- Depuis le début on a que ça !!** S'énerva-t-il.** A croire que je bosse avec une bande d'incapable !!** Hurla-t-il pour que les autres Aurors l'entendent.** J'en ai raz le cul de votre incompétence. Je vais aller voir ta source et je verrais. Mais je veux que tu bosses sur du concret et pas que tu perdes ton temps à interroger des idiots qui se croient plus malins les uns que les autres.**

Abasourdi par la réaction de son supérieur, Dermon acquiesça et reposa son manteau sur sa chaise. Il indiqua le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous avant de replonger le nez dans des comptes-rendus.

Harry savait que son intervention n'était pas justifiée, mais il avait besoin de sortir. Et cela était la seule excuse valable. Il referma son long manteau noir autour de son corps tremblant et sortit pour affronter le froid. Novembre n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et un froid terrifiant s'installait dans les rues de Londres. A peine fut-il dehors, qu'il regretta de ne pas voir pensé à boire un verre de vodka avant de partir, le dernier datant d'un quart d'heure. Il joint ses deux mains sous son menton et souffla en leur creux. Sans plus attendre, il transplana dans l'Allée des Embrumes, là où sa soi-disant source l'attendait. Les rues sombres l'entouraient, étouffant le peu d'espace vital qu'avait chaque personne. Ça puait la magie noire et le crime à plein nez. Pourtant, c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'Harry se repéra sans problème. Il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Pas en raison de son travail, mais plus en raison de son errance. De nombreuses fois il avait trouvé une potion salvatrice pour quelques heures, mais son corps et sa magie s'y habituaient immédiatement et elle ne faisait plus jamais d'effet. Seules les drogues Moldues lui permettait de retrouver une extase enivrante … enfin jusqu'à la découverte de l'Antagonis. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une nouvelle potion qui le ferait se sentir mieux l'espace d'un instant.

Ses pas étaient rapides, brefs et secs, martelant les pavés noirs. La tête baissée, il ne regardait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Trop peur d'être reconnu, ou d'être attiré plutôt. Il ignorait tout autour de lui, tant et si bien, qu'il bouscula une personne et manqua de tomber à la renverse.

**- Par … don**, s'excusa-t-il rapidement, sans relever la tête.

**- Non, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas où j'allais.**

Aussitôt, il releva la tête, reconnaissant le propriétaire de la voix.

**- Malfoy ?**

**- Potter ?**

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrentun instant, avant que Draco ne détourne le visage.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?**

**- Besoin de sang de licorne pour une potion**, marmonna le blond.

**- Tu sais que c'est illégal. En parlant de potion …**

**- Non Potter**, le coupa Draco.** Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi. N'oublies pas que la dernière fois je me suis retrouvé avec toi là-bas, j'ai pas envie d'y retourner.**

**- Et moi j'ai pas envie de t'y revoir !** Lui cracha Harry.** Mais j'en ai besoin. Alors ?**

**- Je refuse ! En plus je n'ai pas le temps de t'en faire. J'ai une commande importante.**

**- Celle avec le sang de licorne.**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu sais que tu donnes vraiment du fil à retordre à mon équipe**, reprit le brun d'un ton moqueur.** Je dois justement aller voir un informateur là. Enfin, dans une demi-heure, pas loin d'ici.**

Un rire grave sortit de la gorge de Draco. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

**- Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule ?**

**- C'est … c'est … c'est moi. C'est moi que tu dois voir !**

Harry écarquilla les yeux et plaqua violemment Draco contre un mur.

**- Ta gueule Malfoy, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes blagues stupides.**

**- Je te jure. Je voulais me rendre**, murmura le blond en baissant la tête.

**- Pourquoi ?** Questionna Harry, surpris, en le relâchant.

Le blond se massa la gorge et reprit d'une petite voix :

**- Parce que je sais que tu continueras à me demander de l'Antagonis et que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à cette potion. Je préfère encore être en prison.**

**- Tu es con Malfoy.**

**- Peut-être.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, silence gênant pour l'un mais pas pour l'autre. Harry ne pensait plus qu'à l'Antagonis à son extase. Son corps commençait à trembler et il ressentit ce besoin urgent de goûter au liquide onyx. Il tentait de lutter, calmant sa respiration et évitant de penser à son Paradis … mais c'était plus fort que lui. Depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard gris de Draco, le manque s'était fait virulent, urgent.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il attrapa la main de Draco et transplana directement à son Manoir. N'étant pas préparé, Draco se ramassa lamentablement sur le tapis de son entrée. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il se trouvait, puis se redressa rapidement, reprenant toute sa prestance.

Harry le détaillait de haut en bas, serrant son poing contre sa hanche. Il reniflait et n'arrêtait pas de se frotter le nez. Ses pupilles se dilataient rapidement alors qu'un petit sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres.

Draco, peu rassuré, s'écarta de lui et tout en lui montrant la porte de sortie, dit :

**- Sors de chez moi Potter ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour te détruire.**

Harry se rapprocha de lui dans une démarche féline. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et lui souffla :

**- Je croyais qu'on était lié Malfoy. Et puis tu connais mon point de vue sur ça. Moi je peux pas, et veux pas qu'un autre soit au courant de mon secret. Et puis de toute façon, t'es le meilleur, les autres c'est des merdes.**

**- Je me moque de toi et des autres. J'essaye de tirer un trait sur toi, alors fais de même !**

**- Donne-moi l'Antagonis avant.**

**- Non.**

**- Donne moi l'Antagonis !** Répéta Harry un peu plus fort, d'un ton sec.

Le brun planta son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face et lui intima d'obéir. Draco secoua la tête, mais il n'était pas rassuré. Harry s'était retourné et le blond devina ses mains autour de son nez, un tube et une poudre blanche non loin … une ligne qui partit à une vitesse folle. Il lui refit face, la mâchoire crispée.

**- Une dernière fois. Tu vas me donner cette putain de potion Malfoy !!**

Mais le blond ne voulait toujours pas. Il s'était juré d'arrêter, de tout faire pour que cela s'arrête. Peut-être que si Harry ne trouvait plus ce qu'il cherchait, chez lui, il l'oublierait. Il en avait la folle illusion.

Seulement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le brun se colle brusquement à lui, ses mains sur ses hanches et le souffle contre ses lèvres.

**- Puisque tu ne veux pas me donner ça, je vais prendre autre chose … qui m'attire énormément aussi.**

D'un mouvement de main, il attrapa une petite fiole dans une poche intérieure de son manteau et la but d'une traite. Aussitôt, une odeur d'alcool agressa les narines sensibles de Draco. Une peur s'emparait de ce dernier qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

**- Regarde ce que je dois faire pour me calmer Malfoy, t'es vraiment pas gentil**, murmura Harry tout en glissant ses mains sur le ventre plat de l'autre.

Draco secoua la tête, ne voulant pas en arriver là. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment, l'avait-il désiré ? Il avait arrêté de compter. Mais son rêve ne comportait pas d'Harry bourré et drogué. Alors il le repoussa violemment, même si c'était douloureux pour lui.

Harry secoua la tête et se recolla immédiatement contre lui.

**- Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.**

**- Po … tter … arrête s'il te plait.**

**- Donne moi de l'Antagonis alors.**

**- Non.**

**- Mauvaise réponse.**

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres tout en exigeant un baiser sauvage. Sa langue força l'entrée de sa bouche. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments, juste de la passion et du désir. Draco luttait contre son esprit qui lui demandait de céder. Il l'aimait, et il avait toujours voulu être dans ses bras, mais jamais de cette manière. Mais en même temps, une nuit avec lui … c'était vraiment trop utopique … et pourtant.

C'était un cauchemar enchanteur aux saveurs d'interdits et de honte pour son rang. Un rêve éveillé qui prenait forme et sensations dans le creux de ses reins.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Draco se retrouva nu, comme Harry. Ce dernier venait de murmurer un sort qui les avait déshabillé d'un seul coup. Aussitôt, il sentit le membre dur du brun contre sa cuisse et il se maudit de réagir de la même manière.

Il se maudit d'être un homme, il se maudit d'être un noble.

Il repoussa violemment Harry, si fort que ce dernier en tomba à la renverse en éclatant de rire.

**- On dirait que le gentil aristo a peur d'aimer ça … en tout cas, je vois que tu aimes ça**, dit-il en louchant sur l'érection naissante du blond.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en dévorant du regard le sexe devant lui. Mais Draco était déjà en train d'attraper ses habits et de les enfiler.

**- Tststst, c'est pas gentil ça. Tu me blesses dans mon ego**, reprit le brun.** Mais tu vois, ça ne sert à rien.**

Il se releva et fondit sur Draco qui poussa un cri de surprise, lâchant tous ses habits. Il n'était qu'en boxer, pas assez de barrière entre leurs deux corps. En sentant la peau bronzée contre la sienne, il frissonna. Le souffle d'Harry était contre son oreille et il lui murmurait :

**- Je t'aurai, que tu le veuilles ou non. Alors soit tu me laisses faire et se sera plaisant, soit … je t'attache et je ne peux pas te garantir que tu aimeras. Réponse ?**

Le cœur de Draco battait la chamade dans sa poitrine mais il ne savait pas si c'était en raison de la proximité du brun, ou de ce qui allait se passer. Il secoua la tête et plaqua ses mains à plat sur son torse, exerçant une légère pression pour le repousser une nouvelle fois.

**- Je vois que tu as pris ta décision**, déclara Harry en emprisonnant ses poignets et en les serrant.

Sa poigne était forte, violente et Draco gémit en cherchant à se défaire de son emprise. Mais il était plus fort que lui ainsi. Rapidement, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva allongé sur le tapis, Harry au-dessus de lui, et impossible de se relever. Pas qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais c'est comme si son dos était collé aux poils soyeux du tapis, tout comme ses bras relevés au-dessus de sa tête. Une peur s'empara de lui, mélangée au désir.

**- Je gagne toujours Malfoy, tu devrais le savoir.**

A peine Harry avait-il fini de parler, qu'il retira le dernier vêtement du blond et qu'une de ses mains se faufila entre ses fesses. Draco secouait la tête et battait des jambes pour l'en empêcher … pas comme ça. Il appela Harry, lui demanda de le libérer du sort et de s'arrêter, mais il était sourd à ses murmures. Un de ses doigts entrait et venait dans l'intimité du blond qui grimaçait. Rapidement, il en rajouta un autre, tandis que son autre main le masturbait lui-même. Aussitôt, Draco cria sous la douleur.

**- Harry, Harry**, l'appela-t-il.

Draco ne cessait de l'appeler, alors que de fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Au bout d'un moment, le brun sembla réaliser l'état de Draco et cessa tout mouvement. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, essuya les perles sur son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en une rapide caresse.

**- Tu as mal ?** Demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha de la tête, incapable de parler.

C'est alors qu'Harry commença à le caresser de sa main libre, ne s'occupant plus de son propre désir. Sa main inventa des arabesques sur le torse du blond, cherchant les points sensibles et s'y attardant pour que Draco se détende. Petit à petit, sa technique marcha, surtout quand il se mit à masser son sexe qui réagit rapidement.

Les doigts toujours en Draco bougèrent à nouveau, et la douleur lui sembla bien moins lancinante. Il gémissait sous les attentions de son amant, se cambrant pour en avoir plus, pour être libéré. Son souffle était erratique, saccadé, mais cette fois de plaisir et non de crainte. Harry était devenu plus doux, plus attentionné, même si il ne le regardait presque jamais dans les yeux et ne l'embrassait pas. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu en cet instant, mais c'était peut-être trop sentimental.

Il avait oublié ce qu'il faisait et surtout avec qui … enfin l'interdit que c'était. Seules les mains sur lui et en lui comptaient. Ses dents mordaient ses lèvres et quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent le long de son menton. Le métal envahit sa bouche, tandis qu'une vague de désir montait en lui.

Puis, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Draco détailla le corps au-dessus de lui et lorsqu'il le vit mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules et se présenter à son entrée, il se dit que le moment était enfin arrivé. Il prit une grande inspiration et attendit. Lentement, Harry le pénétra, surveillant les crispations de ses traits. C'est vrai que c'était douloureux, mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il le voulait plus que tout. Peut-être parce que c'était un rêve inavouable.

Le blond entoura le cou d'Harry de ses bras et s'y accrocha désespérément. Sa mâchoire se crispa, Harry était complètement en lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait que les coups de reins allaient suivre, rien ne se produisit. Statique, Harry attendait qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Même ce dernier s'en étonnait. Il n'était pas forcément aussi doux que ça avec ses amants d'une nuit. Mais il savait que Draco était vierge et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le blesser. Alors il attendit, sans bouger. Pas un mot, pas un geste. Et finalement, ce fut un coup de bassin du blond qui lui donna le feu vert. Lentement, Harry se retira de l'antre chaud et inviolé de son amant, pour y revenir avec un peu plus de vigueur. Il faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort. Ses cuisses claquaient contre les fesses blanches alors qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Le plaisir montait, l'orgasme arrivait. Avec une de ses mains, il caressa le membre rouge entre leurs corps. Il le sentait grossir entre ses doigts et il sourit en voyant la moue extatique de Draco. Ce dernier avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte à la recherche d'air.

Le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout en lui était plaisir et jouissance, mais il savait au fond de lui que les sentiments n'avaient pas leur place. Alors il prenait tout ce qu'Harry daignait bien lui donner en cet instant de perdition. Car il avait compris que c'était simplement une échappatoire, un exutoire comme un autre, pour le brun. Peut-être était-il un peu attiré par lui, mais surtout pas amoureux. Penser ça lui coûta énormément sur le moment, lorsqu'il revint pendant quelques secondes à la réalité, réalisant de son acte. Lui allongé sur un tapis, Harry au-dessus, allant et venant avec force, ses mains sur ses cuisses et ses fesses, les relevant pour mieux le pénétrer. Son coeur se brisa, et malheureusement, personne n'était là pour ramasser les morceaux.

Sa femme ? Elle l'avait épousé par amour au départ, mais elle avait bien vite compris que lui ne l'était pas.

Son fils ? Bien trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que se soit. Et puis Draco avait trop peur de mal faire avec lui, qu'il ne s'en occupait jamais.

Ses amis ? La guerre les avait tous détruits, lui enlevant sa dernière once de bonheur.

Non, il était désespérément seul, et il se plaisait dans sa solitude, là où il pouvait rêver comme il le voulait.

Sauf que là, il ne l'était pas. Depuis un mois, Harry était rentré dans sa vie, chamboulant son quotidien et ses habitudes. Ses vieux démons avaient ressurgi et il s'y accrochait comme le fait un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage. Peut-être parce qu'il en était un en fin de compte, et qu'Harry lui permettait d'espérer encore un peu en la vie … juste un peu …

Un coup de rein puissant le poussa en dehors du doux tapis, sa peau râpant contre le sol dur. Mais il l'ignora car le brun venait d'aller au plus profond de son être, lui envoyant des milliers de frissons dans le corps. Harry souriait et ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur envoûtante où Draco se perdit avec délice.

Puis ce dernier se cambra, ses muscles se contractant de toute part, et il jouit entre eux, se répandant sur son ventre blanc. Harry continua d'aller et venir en lui, prolongeant ainsi son orgasme, pour finir par se déverser dans son intimité. Lourdement, il retomba sur le corps moite du blond, cherchant sa respiration.

Après plusieurs minutes post-coït, Harry finit par se relever et se rhabilla. Il tendit ses habits à Draco qui les enfila sans un regard et sans un mot.

**- Bon, et si je te la demande maintenant, tu me réponds quoi ? **Le questionna Harry.

Draco, une fois vêtu, lui lança un regard triste et partit en direction de son laboratoire. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec une fiole au liquide onyx.

Un sourire victorieux illumina le visage d'Harry.

**- Dire qu'il a fallu que je te baise pour l'avoir.**

A ses mots, Draco se raidit. Baiser … il n'était qu'un coup, c'est vrai. Mais pour lui ça avait été tellement plus.

**- Mais bon, pour un amateur, t'es pas trop mauvais. L'avantage des vierges, c'est que c'est étroit.**

C'en fut trop pour le blond qui lui jeta sa potion à la figure et tant pis si elle tombait par terre, avant de disparaître dans son sombre repaire.

De justesse, Harry la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lamentablement au sol. Il soupira et serra la fiole contre son torse.

**- Connard !!** Hurla-t-il à la silhouette qui disparaissait derrière une porte.

Mais le plus important se trouvait entre ses mains, alors il ne chercha pas à se bagarrer une nouvelle fois avec le jeune homme blond. Il transplana directement chez lui, passa devant sa femme et ses deux fils qui s'étonnèrent de le voir, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en demandant de n'être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, même en cas de danger de mort.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau. Son regard croisa malencontreusement son reflet et il grimaça de dégoût. Vivement qu'il retrouve le corps de son paradis, celui qui était beau. Il resta près d'un quart d'heure les iris perdus dans la contemplation de la potion, oubliant même le manque de son corps et de son esprit. Puis il retira le bouchon et avala le liquide en souriant bêtement.

Mêmes sensations, même ivresse, toujours cette brûlure et le corps lourd, avant d'ouvrir les yeux dans un univers paradisiaque.

**- Je pensais que tu étais pressé !** L'agressa aussitôt une voix masculine dans son dos.

Il se retourna brusquement, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un lui parle. Il dévisagea le visage en face de lui, un visage qu'il avait quitté un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

**- Tu croyais quoi ? Que tout serait comme ta première fois ? Raté ! Je suis encore là … à mon plus grand malheur je te rassure.**

**- Malfoy**, grimaça Harry.

**- Oh tu sais, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant. On est intimes.**

Le brun papillonna des yeux et sembla réaliser brusquement de quoi il parlait. Il chercha quelque chose pour se rattraper, et ce fut à la veste noire de Draco. Les mains tremblantes et le regard perdu dans le vide, il s'accrochait désespérément à l'homme devant lui. Une fois ici, toute sa lucidité était revenue, sans autre drogue.

**- Je … je …** bégaya-t-il.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je t'ai … j'ai … avec toi. Par Merlin.**

**- Oh pitié ! Ne parle pas de Merlin avec ça.**

Harry se recula et baissa la tête.

**- Je suis désolé. Je … je me déteste quand je fais ça. Je suis plus maître de moi-même. Je voulais juste retourner ici, juste ça**, reprit-il d'une petite voix.

**- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre là ? Que ça t'arrive souvent d'avoir du sexe avec des hommes, dans leur entrée, sur leur tapis ?**

**- Non ! Enfin … non, mais parfois … et puis pourquoi je te parle de tout ça !** S'énerva-t-il brusquement.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Draco. Après qu'Harry soit parti de chez lui, il avait attendu sagement de se retrouver dans son monde. Il sentait encore l'odeur du brun et du sexe sur lui, une odeur enivrante qu'il n'avait connue que dans ses rêves. Il avait été partagé entre le fait que ce n'ait été que du sexe, et le fait que se soit l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Et puis il s'était retrouvé ici, avec lui.

**- Juste … pardon**, redit Harry.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, aux pieds de Draco, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec un brin vert.

**Quand je bois et que je prends ces drogues, il m'arrive de faire des choses que je regrette. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Je me hais tant. Je ne sers à rien et je blesse tous ceux qui m'entourent. Mais j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin d'eux, comme j'ai besoin du reste. Comme j'ai besoin de toi. Pour la potion.**

Draco avait cru sur le moment à autre chose, mais il n'était qu'un simple potionniste à ses yeux, rien de plus. Il rejoignit le brun par terre, s'étonnant lui-même d'oser s'asseoir directement dans l'herbe. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour capter le regard d'Harry qui s'obstinait à fixer ses pieds.

**- Toujours aussi fonceur Potter. Tu ne réfléchis qu'après avoir agit. Bon petit Gryffondor.**

**- Et toi toujours aussi froid et sarcastique.**

**- Sarcastique, je l'admets, mais froid … Rassure-moi, je n'étais pas froid tout à l'heure.**

Surpris, Harry releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il détourna aussi vite son regard, le rouge montant bien trop vite à ses joues.

En voyant cela, Draco éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendait rire ainsi, et il trouva le son mélodieux. Le rire lui allait bien mieux que les sarcasmes en fin de compte.

**- C'est moi qui suis novice et c'est toi qui es gêné, où va le monde ?**

**- Là où je ne suis pas**, murmura le brun.** Et tu n'étais pas froid.**

**- Merci.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent enfin et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, profitant juste du regard apaisant de l'autre. Puis Draco ouvrit la bouche, comme sil il voulait parler, il cherchait ses mots.

**- Ecoute, je … il faut … Harry je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux.**

* * *

_**Ne pas stresser ... Je stresse !!**_

_**J'ignore totalement si ça passe bien comme ça. Le lemon n'est peut-être pas à sa bonne place.**_

_**Franchement, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!**_

_**Prochain chapitre :Oublier et changer  
**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Oublier et changer

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Oublier et changer**

Que dire ?

Que taire ?

Quoi choisir ?

La réponse ne s'imposait pas et les doutes envahissaient l'esprit. Une mer déchaînée sans tempête, à peine un souffle léger … son souffle. Lui le retenait, parce qu'il venait de lancer un sujet difficile pour eux deux. Et il le savait, même si l'autre s'en doutait.

Les mots se mélangeaient et créaient des phrases sans sens. Une farandole de lettres toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Etranges et dérangeantes.

Changeantes et sans sens.

Mais tout revint brusquement à la norme. Parce qu'en fin de compte, tout semblait clair.

Limpide.

Draco leva la tête vers le ciel sombre et soupira. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Si fort que s'en était assourdissant.

**- J'ai toujours cru que tu étais heureux. Pour moi, tu avais tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux. Tout. Et pourtant … quand je te vois ici, le regard perdu, les yeux tristes, je me dis que j'avais vraiment tort. Complètement. Sur tout la ligne. Et que peut-être … j'aurais dû …**

Il se stoppa, ne pouvant en dire plus. Non, pas maintenant.

Erreur … stop. Où se trouvait la touche pour rembobiner ?

Une once de courage, bien trop brève pour tout dire … il y avait cru.

Mais ce n'était pas l'intention d'Harry.

**- Dû quoi ? T'aurais dû quoi ?**

**- Me le dire. Me l'avouer. Et te le montrer**, souffla le blond en se levant.

Il épousseta ses vêtements et tenta un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, plutôt que de commencer et de tout stopper avant la fin.

Courageux ? Il ne l'avait jamais été de toute façon.

Harry se releva aussi et se planta devant Draco, tout en le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? J'ai l'impression que c'est important pour toi. Dis.**

**- Je … je n'y arrive pas.**

Harry attrapa les mains tremblantes devant lui et les serra dans les siennes. Ce geste aurait semblé irréaliste quelques années auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, avec leur vécu, il avait sa place.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là. Mais ils ne se détestaient plus comme avant.

Lien nouveau, encore inconnu. Lien pour eux, fait par eux. Un lien entre eux.

Harry sentait que si il se confiait plus, peut-être que le blond se sentirait assez rassuré pour faire de même.

Il pensa à deux gros poufs confortables et, lorsque ceux-ci apparurent, il poussa Draco pour qu'il s'y assoie. Puis il fit de même de son côté.

**- Tu as raison, j'ai tout pour être heureux. Ginny m'aime depuis des années, tellement qu'elle espère que j'irais mieux un jour. J'ai deux petits garçons adorables, tout le monde les trouve adorable. Et une fille qui va bientôt naître. Le tableau parfait de la famille heureuse. et j'ai même un bon job, où je suis libre de mes mouvements. Oui, je suis heureux, avec un masque d'heureux. Parce que derrière, non. Tu l'as vu.**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

**- Parfois, je me demande si je l'ai été un jour. Peut-être … je ne sais plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de la bataille, des morts, de tout ce rouge partout. Tout ces gens qui mouraient pour que je vive, pathétique. Parce que moi je ne voulais plus vivre. J'espérais mourir en même temps que Voldemort, mais non. Tu sais, parfois je repense à quand on était gamins. Et je me dis que l'innocence qu'on les enfants, ben on a pas vraiment eu. C'est vrai quoi ! On était des pions dans cette guerre. Et ça nous a bouffé, ça m'a bouffé.**

Un faible rire haineux franchit ses lèvres.

Draco l'écoutait, se remémorant lui aussi ses souvenirs. Et Harry n'avait peut-être pas tort.

**- Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Comment ça se fait que personne ne soit au courant ? Comment le héros du siècle, le Sauveur**, mima-t-il avec de grands gestes, **a-t-il pu devenir une loque pareille. C'est très con, j'en rirais presque … si ce n'était pas de moi que je parlais**, marmonna-t-il.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Plus il en disait, et plus il voulait parler. Comme si il sentait que se livrer à Draco le soulagerait. C'est comme si ce qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années, pour se sentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu mieux, se trouvait là … en la personne de son ancien ennemi d'école.

Une force invisible le poussait à parler, à se dévoiler, sans honte ni pudeur. L'exact opposé de ce qu'il était l'écoutait et ne le jugeait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et pourtant …

**- Une jeunesse, on en avait pas vraiment eu. Surtout moi. Trop occupé avec les horcruxes et Voldy. Une plaie celui-là. Alors quand je m'en suis enfin débarrassé, j'ai voulu profiter, vivre, enfin. Alors j'ai tout fait pour m'amuser. Les pires folies. Et finalement j'ai sombré avec elles. Au début, c'était juste sympa. Un joint, un verre. Une soirée, une nuit de sexe. Et puis j'étais pas seul. Mais quand les autres ont arrêtés, moi je n'ai pas pu. Je … je me suis toujours accroché à quelque chose pour vivre. Avant c'était Voldemort et aujourd'hui … c'est ça. Les drogues et l'alcool. C'est vital. Comme on a besoin d'oxygène pour vivre. Tu as besoin de quoi, toi, pour vivre ?**

Cette question fit sursauter Draco. L'avait-il percé ? Il sonda les iris brillant du brun et comprit que sa question était posée en toute innocence.

Parce que la réponse se trouvait juste en face de lui … Lui …

Oui, il en était sûr aujourd'hui. C'était lui, Harry. Et même si depuis sa fuite après la bataille finale il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le brun, ce dernier n'était jamais vraiment bien loin de lui. La presse, les rumeurs, toujours au courant de sa vie … sa soi-disant parfaite vie.

**- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas. Je suis pathétique.**

**- Je ne trouve pas. Tu es quelqu'un … de spécial, c'est tout. Tu es différent.**

**- C'est marrant tout de même. On a une vision de la vie de l'autre qui est totalement faussée. On croit que c'est mieux chez l'autre … alors qu'une réalité non. **

**- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien chez toi ?**

**- Je n'ai pas de chez moi**, marmonna Draco.

Cette dernière phrase secoua Harry qui manqua de chuter de son assise. Certes, il y avait encore des regards haineux quand on parlait parfois de sa famille, mais la plupart des gens avaient oublié le côté noir du nom Malfoy. Pour lui, il était heureux.

Son mariage avait fait la une de la gazette, et il se souvenait encore du sourire sur son visage. Il semblait avoir trouvé une famille, un chez lui. Etait-ce faux ?

**- Quand tu t'es marié, tu étais heureux ?** Demanda Harry.

Draco le dévisagea, surpris. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son mariage venait faire dans l'histoire.

**- Eh bien à ce moment là … je l'étais … oui, j'étais heureux. Pourquoi ?**

**- Je repensais juste à ton sourire sur la photo, dans la gazette. Je me souviens ce jour là avoir été surpris. J'ai reçu la gazette et dès que je l'ai ouverte, je t'ai vu, avec ta femme et le gros titre, Draco Malfoy se marie ! Quelle surprise. Je savais que tu étais revenu depuis peu sur le territoire, mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais trouver si vite une femme. Je croyais même que tu ne te marierais jamais. Surtout après ton refus …**

**- Quoi !? Tu es au courant de ça.**

**- Ça a fait le tour des élèves de Poudlard. Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu ?**

**- Je ne l'aimais pas. C'était mon père qui aimait son argent et son nom.**

**- Oh … Et tu aimes ta femme maintenant ?**

Que dire ? Vérité ou mensonge ?

**- Non. Enfin, au début oui, mais … j'aime quelqu'un d'autre en fait**, chuchota-t-il.

**- Hein !? Tu es infidèle ?**

**- Parle pour toi. Et puis non … jusqu'à tout à l'heure …**

Aussitôt, Harry piqua un fard et s'enfonça dans son pouf. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils avaient fait ça ensemble. Il était tellement en manque d'Antagonis, qu'il avait tout fait pour l'avoir … tout.

De toute façon, dès qu'il buvait et se droguait un peu trop, il n'était plus le même, plus maître de lui.

**- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir forcé. Encore une preuve de l'être horrible que je suis.**

**- C'est fait, on en parle plus.**

Ce sujet était trop dangereux pour Draco. Il risquait de laisser sous-entendre ses sentiments. Et puis, y repenser était douloureux. Ça n'avait été que du sexe. Rien de plus. Et lui espérait tellement plus.

Plus la discussion avançait, et plus Draco glissait vers les révélations. Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Il ne savait plus. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance. Pourquoi perdait-il son masque avec lui, uniquement lui ?

**- Draco**, reprit Harry doucement.** Tu étais où toutes ces années ?**

**- Pourquoi cette question ?**

**- Je sais pas. Je me demandais juste … tu as disparu du jour au lendemain, sans donner de nouvelles. Et tu es revenu, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?**

**- Tout et rien. Voyagé, appris. Essayé d'oublier.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé avant que tu partes ?**

**- Je trouve que ma vie t'intéresse beaucoup, d'un seul coup.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Il se leva et fit disparaître son pouf. Son regard se porta sur le ciel noir, dériva sur le mur de sable et il soupira.

**- Tu vas rire, mais … je me sens bien avec toi. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai oublié toute notre haine d'antan et … j'ai envie de rattraper le temps perdu on va dire.**

**- Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.**

Harry reporta son attention sur le blond et s'avança vers lui d'une manière féline. Il se pencha vers lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

**- Je peux modifier ton humeur si tu veux**, lui susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, Draco détourna le visage et rougit. Les images de ce qu'ils avaient fait revenaient dans son esprit, le troublant.

**- C'est ce que je disais, tu te moques de moi**, marmonna-t-il.

**- Je te taquine, c'est tout**, répliqua Harry en s'éloignant. **Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est pas grave.**

Il lui tourna le dos, tandis que Draco retrouvait une couleur normale sur ses joues. Ses iris se posèrent sur le dos musclé, face à lui. Il n'était pas aussi beau dans la réalité. Mais il préférait quand même l'original. Parce que c'était vraiment lui. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui, en ce moment, n'était qu'un reflet de son corps, de son âme. Rien de plus. Tout comme lui.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Réfléchir … penser …

Les minutes défilaient.

**- Après que tu aies vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ma famille a été menacée d'exécution. Mais on avait œuvré pour le bien, et cela fut déclaré officiellement. Grâce à cela, mon père échappa à Azkaban. Mais le nom Malfoy avait toujours mauvaise réputation. Allier Malfoy avec bien était inconcevable. Et mon père refusait d'avoir honte de son nom. Alors il me trouva une fille de sang-pur, riche et issue de la lumière. Si je l'épousais, il espérait que notre nom soit redoré. Mais j'ai refusé, je ne l'aimais pas … J'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Je me suis gravement disputé avec mon père. Je n'étais plus son jouet. J'avais désormais ma propre liberté de penser. Et je suis parti. Pour ne plus avoir à supporter les regards haineux dans la rue. Pour ne plus subir le joug de mon père. Et … pour essayer d'oublier … la personne que j'aimais.**

**- Cette personne …** le coupa Harry.

**- Je n'ai pas fini ! Tu voulais savoir, alors tais-toi. Je suis parti. Loin. Un peu partout. J'ai beaucoup voyagé. J'ai fait le tour du monde en fait. Je n'avais pas de réel but au départ. Et puis j'ai rencontré des gens qui ignoraient tout de moi. Pas de préjugés, pas de représentations. J'ai appris beaucoup avec eux. Et … ma passion pour les potions s'est réveillée. Je voulais tout connaître. Alors j'ai tout fait pour en savoir le plus possible. Je suis allé dans de grandes écoles, j'ai rencontré de grands maîtres potionnistes, plus ou moins connus. Les villes, c'est vrai, j'en ai appris là-bas. Mais là où se fut le plus enrichissant, c'est avec les peuples reculés. Eux connaissaient vraiment la nature, la comprenaient et la respectaient. C'est avec ces gens là que j'en ai appris le plus. Au fil des années, mon savoir en potions s'est développé. Je n'ai jamais eu de diplômes, ne finissant jamais mes études. Mais j'avais de grandes connaissances, et c'était le plus important. Entre temps, ma mère est décédée, dépression à ce que l'on m'a dit. Et mon père s'est exilé on ne sait où. Peut-être est-il mort désormais. Sept ans … sept ans de voyage perpétuel. Et puis j'ai voulu revenir, ici.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je croyais que c'était chez moi.**

**- Mais ça ne l'est pas.**

**- Effectivement.**

**- Et après … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Je croyais que tu voulais juste savoir ce que j'avais fait durant mes sept années d'absence. Je ne vais pas non plus …**

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, le décor autour de lui tourbillonnant. La potion ne faisait plus effet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Déjà …

Un reflet sans vie lui faisait face et il se maudit d'exister. Il pensait avoir trouvé enfin une solution à ses problèmes, et voilà qu'un nouvel obstacle se dressait devant lui.

Etait-il destiné à lutter sans cesse ? Un souffle … juste un instant … un rêve utopique.

Tout ce qu'il avait essayé, tout … Rien n'avait fonctionné en fin de compte. Plus de saveurs, plus d'extase, plus de vie … Juste un corps morne, affreux.

Ses mains se crispèrent contre le rebord de la baignoire. Fort … sentir la douleur … et croire que l'on existe encore. Des gouttes rouges glissèrent le long du carrelage, goûtant sur le tapis de bain. Ses ongles le faisaient souffrir mais il s'en moquait. Il avait connu pire de toute façon.

**- Harry ? Harry ?**

Il releva le tête, surpris. Ginny se trouvait derrière la porte et l'appelait.

**- ****ç****a fait un bon moment que tu es là-dedans, ça va ?**

**- Ouai**, grogna-t-il.

**- Euh … Ron et Hermione sont dans le salon**, marmonna-t-elle, craintive.

A peine avait-elle parlé que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Harry fou de rage.

**- Comment !? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je refusais de les voir ici sans être averti !** Cria-t-il.

La jeune rouquine se recroquevilla sur elle-même et refoula ses sanglots.

**- Ils … ils sont arrivés … il y a un quart d'heure, par … par la cheminée. Je … je savais pas. Mi .. Mione a dit … qu'elle … elle avait trouvé un moyen … de passer … tes … tes protections**, finit –elle rapidement.

Elle se préparait déjà à être frappée, les bras devant son visage pour se protéger. Mais le coup qu'elle pensait recevoir ne vint pas. Elle souleva ses paupières et vit son mari se déshabiller devant elle, de dos. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu nu. Il n'était plus aussi attirant que dans sa toute jeunesse, mais il restait l'homme de son cœur. Son corps était plus maigre, la peau plus pâle, on y devinait la fatigue.

**- Je prends une rapide douche et j'arrive**, lui dit-il en refermant la porte.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Il ne l'avait pas touchée, à peine criée dessus, et il allait venir les rejoindre. Complètement abasourdie, elle retourna dans le salon où son frère et son amie l'attendaient.

**- Il s'était endormi dans la baignoire**, justifia-t-elle l'attente.

Ron éclata de rire et ils reprirent leur discussion. Peu de temps après, Harry arriva, tout sourire, un masque parfait sur son visage. Mais intérieurement, il maudissait ses amis de s'être introduit chez lui sans son autorisation. Lorsqu'ils seraient partis, il règlerait le problème de la cheminée.

Les deux couples parlaient, échangeaient, rigolaient. Harry ne les détestait pas, loin de là, mais il n'aimait pas les voir aussi souvent qu'avant. Parce qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de son état. Ils étaient aveugles, comme tous les autres. Pourtant, ils auraient pu voir, autrefois, au début de sa chute. Mais non. Et maintenant, il avait perfectionné son attitude parfaite, du gentil mari, du gentil sauveur, et il était impossible pour qui se soit de voir sa vraie nature … sauf pour Draco.

Quand à Ginny, elle participait peu à la soirée. Les images de ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tôt ne cessaient de la hanter. Il avait été comme quelques mois plus tôt. Harry était parti pour une mission secrète pendant une semaine, et quand il était revenu, elle avait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, aimant et adorable. Mais cela n'avait duré que peu de temps. Sauf qu'elle y avait cru. Et lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ses illusions étaient fausses, elle en avait pleuré des jours entiers.

Et là … une nouvelle fois il était comme dans ses souvenirs. Cela signifiait-il une amélioration tout de même ? Même épisodique …

Alors elle se remit à espérer, à croire en son mari. Une nouvelle fois. Encore, comme toujours.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout …

Un sourire immense, vrai, illumina son visage. Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et se demanda si, en fin de compte, cette grossesse n'était pas positive.

**- La grossesse te va toujours à merveille Ginny**, dit Hermione en la regardant sourire.

**- Merci.**

**- J'essaye de convaincre Ron d'en faire un deuxième, mais il trouve qu'avec Rose c'est déjà bien.**

**- Elle est encore jeune, vous avez le temps de faire un second enfant**, lui sourit Ginny.

Hermione fit de même et la soirée continua.

Lorsque Ron et Hermione partirent enfin, Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait tenu. Sa femme s'était montrée radieuse et il en avait été surpris. Peut-être la grossesse comme disait Hermione.

Et étrangement, il ne sentait pas aussi mal que d'habitude. Un peu comme si un vent léger soufflait autour de lui et l'apaisait un petit peu.

**- Ginny ? T'es où ?**

**- Je regardais si les garçons dormaient bien. **

**- Ah … Tu viens te coucher ?** Demanda-t-il en posant un verre de vodka sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux époux se retrouvèrent dans leur lit. Un peu hésitante, Ginny se blottit contre Harry, qui à sa plus grande surprise ne la repoussa pas. Oui, elle croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait changer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Un vent froid soufflait dans le laboratoire, faisant frissonner le corps endormi dans un fauteuil noir. Une main se posa sur la jambe de la personne et la secoua doucement.

L'homme grogna, bougea un peu, dévoilant une chevelure blonde et se rendormit. Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette manière. Il tira plus fort sur le pantalon et se mit à crier.

**- Pa ! Pa ! PA !**

Le blond sursauta, se réveillant instantanément. Il chercha la source de son réveil autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Puis il sentit qu'on le tirait vers le bas, alors il baissa la tête et découvrit son fils, à ses pieds. Alors il chercha Astoria, mais ne la vit pas. Apparmment, l'enfant s'était enfui de son lit et avait réussi à venir jusque dans le laboratoire de son père.

Draco attrapa son fils et le posa doucement sur ses genoux. Il ne s'en occupait jamais, mais le garçon semblait l'aimer malgré tout.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hein ? Comment tu as fait pour sortir de ton lit ?**

Et comme si l'enfant comprenait les paroles de son père, il fit léviter un livre posé non loin. Draco comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Son fils était en train de découvrir ses pouvoirs magiques.

**- C'est bien Scorpius, mais tu dois dormir maintenant. Allez, je vais aller te recoucher.**

Il se leva, son fils dans ses bras. Scorpius se blottissait contre son père, profitant de ce contact si rare. Puis ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre et son père le posa dans son berceau.

**- Allez, dors maintenant.**

C'est alors que l'enfant tendit les bras vers lui en gesticulant et gazouillant.

**- Pa. Pa.**

Un peu hésitant, Draco se pencha vers son fils et posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Encore surpris de son geste affectueux, il retourna dans son laboratoire. Rien n'allait vraiment plus depuis sa rencontre avec Harry.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de son sanctuaire derrière lui, une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta en criant.

**- Ta gueule Malfoy, c'est que moi.**

Tout en reprenant sa respiration, Draco devina les traits d'Harry dans la pénombre.

**- Tu m'as fait peur.**

**- C'était très émouvant la scène avec ton fils.**

**- Tu nous as vus ?**

**- Je suis arrivé à ce moment là.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

Draco était gêné qu'on l'ait surpris dans un moment aussi étrange. Il avait tellement peur de mal faire avec Scorpius, qu'il préférait ne pas s'occuper de lui. Il le surveillait de loin, subvenait à ses besoins, mais ne passait pas de temps avec lui.

Frapper, battre, injurier, détruire … son père.

Une peur de reproduire ce qu'il avait vécu …

Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se mit à fixer un chaudron devant lui.

**- Tu … tu m'as dit que … tu savais faire toutes les potions et … je … J'ai dû essayer toutes celles connues dans l'Allée des Embrumes … pour oublier. Mais aucune ne marche vraiment. Ma magie se protège contre ces potions. C'est pour ça que j'utilise des moyens Moldus. Alors je me suis dit, que peut-être … tu avais quelque chose, toi. Pour que j'oublie.**

Draco le dévisagea et détourna aussitôt le regard en marmonnant :

**- … Non.**

Seulement, Harry avait compris le silence avant sa réponse. Il s'approcha du blond et l'obligea à le regarder, une main sous son menton pour forcer son visage à lui faire face.

**- Tu as quelque chose. Quoi ?**

**- Je …**

Il était troublé par le proximité d'Harry. Et les images de la veille resurgirent une nouvelle fois.

**- J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai besoin de ne plus me souvenir.**

**- A ton avis, à quoi servent les pensines ?** Répliqua sèchement le blond, n'étant pas à l'aise.

**- Si je fais ça, c'est toute ma vie qui s'y retrouve. Je veux quand même savoir ce que j'ai vu, mais ne plus en souffrir. Et je sens que tu as ce qu'il me faut.**

**- Je … ça ne marche pas.**

Harry se recula et scruta son visage.

**- Comment ça ?**

Draco se releva, mais garda son regard loin de clui du brun.

**- Je … j'ai créé une potion. Elle était censé m'aider à aller mieux. Je ne devais plus vivre avec un certain poids. Ça a marché, un temps. Mais le corps s'y adapte en fin de compte, et ça ne fonctionne plus. Tout m'est revenu. Ce que j'avais voulu oublier me hantait à nouveau. Cette personne me hantait de nouveau.**

**- Qui ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler d'une personne qui apparemment compte pour toi. Qui ?**

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. La respiration de Draco s'était faite rapide. Puis, dans un murmure presque inaudible, il dit :

**- Toi.

* * *

  
**

_**Voilà une fin sadique, je sais.**_

_**Est-ce que vous comprenez mieux les caractères de Draco et d'Harry ?**_

_**J'ignore encore ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, donc pas de titre en avance.**_

_**Biyouxxx**_

_**Et merci à Pilgrim pour me lire et me corriger.**_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Fatalement

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Fatalement**

Les mains qui tremblaient, le souffle qui s'était coupé … il lui avait dit. Ce qu'il avait mis des années à accepter, des années à rejeter, venait de sortir de ses lèvres.

Honte …

Honte !

Draco pivota sur lui-même, tournant le dos à Harry. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il refusait de voir le rejet dans ses yeux, les moqueries sur ses lèvres et surtout sa gloire de l'avoir brisé.

Il sentait la présence du brun dans son dos et le maudit. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

**- Draco …**

Jamais … jamais courageux. Et il transplana. Parce qu'il connaissait déjà la réaction d'Harry. Et puis c'est ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

Lorsqu'il atterrit lourdement dans le bois de son manoir, il cria de douleur. Il venait de tomber sur un énorme caillou et sa cuisse saignait. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans sa poitrine, dans ses poumons. Comme lorsqu'il respirait une fumée de potion ratée … asphyxie.

Ses mains se portèrent sur ses pectoraux et il tenta de supprimer cette compression.

En vain, il pleurait déjà.

Trop tard, un cri de souffrance franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il se haïssait de ressentir tout ça pour lui. Mais il se haïssait encore plus de lui avoir avoué. Il voyait déjà les gros titres de demain dans la gazette. " Le célèbre fils du Mangemort Lucius, amoureux du Sauveur " … se serait la risée. Il n'avait plus qu'à se tuer lui-même. Mais il en était incapable. Il le savait pertinemment.

Un bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui vient de transplaner se fit entendre non lui de lui. Aussitôt, Draco se mit en position de combat, il n'aimait pas ça. La nuit était noire et il ne percevait rien à moins de deux mètres de lui.

**- Baisse ta baguette, c'est moi**, dit une voix familière.

Harry … il l'avait retrouvé. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, il transplana une nouvelle fois, très loin de sa demeure. Mais à peine avait-il retrouvé ses esprits, qu'il entendit à nouveau la voix d'Harry dans son dos. Il se retourna, pensant que son imaginaire lui jouait des tours. Mais il avait tort, le brun se trouvait bel et bien derrière lui.

La panique s'empara encore de Draco qui, cette fois, tenta la fuite Moldue, c'est-à-dire en courant. Seulement, sa jambe blessée l'empêcha d'aller bien loin et il transplana de nouveau. Et Harry le suivit encore.

Au bout du cinquième tranplanage, Draco était épuisé. Harry venait juste d'apparaître à côté de lui. Complètement vidé, le blond essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Son corps le faisait souffrir et il sentait que sa magie lui échappait. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait le buste penché en avant et les mains posées sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient devant son visage, masquant les perles salées sur ses joues.

Un peu hésitant, Harry finit par se pencher et attrapa les longs cheveux et les releva.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi … tu me suis ? Tu pouvais pas aller … annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à la gazette ? **

**- A quoi ça me servirait ? **

Draco releva la tête et rejeta la main d'Harry. De la tristesse il était passé à la colère.

Contre lui.

Contre lui-même.

Contre eux.

**- Et puis je perdrais mon fournisseur d'Antagonis. Si je te nuis, je me nuis aussi. Et franchement, je vais déjà assez mal comme ça.**

Bien sûr … il n'était que le potionniste. Rien de plus. Alors que lui tant.

Beaucoup trop même.

Harry ne comptait que sur ses dons en potions. Mais il ne voyait pas le reste.

Brusquement, une main blanche s'abattit sur la joue d'Harry qui en resta stupéfait. Devant lui, Draco pleurait et ses lèvres tremblaient.

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je dépends de toi !? Je n'ai pas le doit de décider de ma vie ? Je n'ai jamais pu le faire, et même lorsque je crois en être maître, je me trompe. Je ne décide jamais de rien tout seul, comme j'en ai envie. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette qu'on utilise, et lorsqu'elle n'est plus bonne, on la JETTE !!!** Hurla-t-il en serrant les poings. **Mon père m'utilisait pour ses folies de sang-pur et quand il a vu que je servais à rien, il m'a jeté. Et toi … toi … Tu me demandes de te faire cette potion, tu me … baises, telle une vulgaire catin … et … et quand je ne te serais plus utile, tu feras pareil. Alors vas-y, fais comme tous les autres !**

Draco tomba à genoux devant Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait été plus que surpris d'apprendre cette révélation. Il n'osait pas croire ce qui lui dictait son esprit. Draco était sensé être froid, comme dans son passé. Pourquoi avait-il autant changé depuis son retour ? Il ne le reconnaissait même plus.

Le garçon arrogant, sûr de lui et méprisant semblait disparaitre sous un masque bien trop blanc et triste. Avant il y avait des lumières dans ses iris. Mais elles avaient disparues. Un peu comme lui …

Se ressemblaient-ils plus qu'il ne le croyait ? La différence entre eux était si minime que s'en était effrayant.

Harry attrapa Draco par les épaules et le remit sur pied. Il n'était pas sûr des sentiments du blond. Et il devait savoir. Parce qu'il devait lui répondre aussi. Même si il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**- Draco … tu … tu m'aimes ?** Chuchota-t-il.

Le blond releva brusquement la tête, plongeant son regard inondé de larmes dans celui interrogateur du brun.

**- Bien sûr que non !! **Lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Peut-être pouvait-il encore effacer son erreur …

L'espérer.

Toujours de l'espoir.

Celui qui le tenait en vie.

Et pourtant il pleurait encore. Des larmes salées qui glissaient sur sa peau pâle, qui mourraient dans son cou, qui brillaient de ses émotions.

Son cœur dans ses perles. Son cœur au bord de ses lèvres.

Son corps au bord du gouffre aussi.

Tout s'écoulait, coulait. Lui échappait.

**- Tu mens mal Draco.**

**- Je t'emmerde Potter !**

Certes, Harry avait compris les mots de Draco. Et il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'abandonner là, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde. Etrangement, il ressentait le besoin de rester à ses côtés et de le soutenir.

Il ne l'aimait pas, pas du tout.

Pas de pitié non plus.

Juste une attirance … celle de son enfance.

**- Viens, on rentre chez toi, tu vas attraper la mort, il fait froid**, murmura le brun en entourant les épaules de Draco d'un de ses bras.

Et il transplana, tandis que le blond fermait les yeux et sombrait dans des ténèbres salvatrices.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Son regard parcourait le corps étendu devant lui. Et il avait peur.

Peur de la suite, peur de lui. Il avait été si ignoble avec lui, alors … qu'il l'aimait.

Il le pensait fort, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait faux. Maintenant il le voyait. La fragilité dans ses traits endormis, l'enfant dans son poing serré contre son torse. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas oublier la saveur de ses lèvres et l'odeur de ses cheveux … un homme.

Il était un mélange des deux. Ensemble de deux êtres qui l'interrogeaient. Sur lui, sur celui … et plus encore.

Il connaissait ses sentiments, ou plutôt l'absence de sentiments. Il l'avait compris après son mariage avec Ginny. Fait pour être aimé, mais pas pour aimer. Une condamnation douloureuse. Mais il faisait avec, il ne luttait pas.

Simplement résigné à son sort.

Plus de force pour lutter.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et se remit à contempler Draco. Il se surprit à deviner à l'avance ce qu'il allait trouver. Une minuscule tache brune sur la tempe droite, un grain de beauté sur le poignet gauche. Petits détails inquiétants … comment savait-il tout ça ?

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il rejeta la tête en arrière.

Lors de leur partie de jambes en l'air sur le tapis ?

Impossible, il ne s'en souvenait que par brides.

Alors quand ? Avant … bien avant l'Antagonis. Oui, c'était bien avant que tout n'aille si mal, que tout soit emporté dans les ténèbres de Voldemort. Des images de son enfance revinrent dans sa mémoire. Des sourires, des fous rires, des aventures et beaucoup d'innocence. Des bagarres aussi, avec lui surtout. Un regard échangé, une haine commune et une envie folle qu'elle se poursuive. Le grain de beauté sur une main, une tache brune sur la tempe … des souvenirs d'enfance.

Il se rappela leurs insultes, leurs regards méprisants et il sourit. Parce qu'il aimait ça. Il l'aimait comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Lui était différent.

Brusquement, Harry se leva de sa chaise et s'avança vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il n'était pas chez lui, sa femme aurait posé des questions sur la présence de Draco. Alors il s'était rendu dans une petite maison qu'il avait acheté non loin de la crique … celle de sa renaissance. Et il espérait de sa mort aussi. Personne ne connaissait son existence, c'était un autre secret.

Son regard se porta sur les vagues agitées, s'écrasant contre la roche grise. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant sa première fois ici. Le sentiment de bien-être, l'odeur du sel, le goût de la terre, la sensation du sang coulant dans son dos et sur ses jambes. Et le reste, la suite … l'Antagonis. Cette échappatoire promise, ce bonheur juré … où était-ce ? Il n'avait rien trouvé de tout cela. Et pourtant il voulait encore y aller. Juste pour ressentir une fois de plus l'extase de ce lieu, l'ivresse de sa joie. Alors il restait là, parmi les autres, avec lui, et il attendait que son monde rêvé revienne.

Un gémissement dans son dos le fit se retourner, Draco avait le visage crispé. Mes il dormait encore. Probablement un mauvais rêve. Il savait très bien ce que c'était, le vivant aussi. Une de ses mains se posa sur le front ruisselant et son pouce caressant les tempes brûlantes.

Combien de fois enfant avait-il rêvé qu'on le lui fasse, pour apaiser ses douleurs.

Et même plus tard.

Et même aujourd'hui.

Mais il n'avait jamais connu cela.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur sa main. Il remarqua alors que deux orbes gris le fixaient avec incompréhension. Aussitôt, il retira sa main et détourna le visage.

**- Tu … tu … tu semblais faire un cauchemar**, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

**- Oui**, murmura Draco en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. **Tu m'abandonnais**, osa-t-il répondre.

C'était la première fois qu'il avouait ses sentiments et ses peurs face à l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Et il tremblait.

Peur que ce cauchemar devienne réalité.

Peur de vivre cet enfer.

**- Tu vas mieux ?** Demanda Harry soudain mal à l'aise.

**- Je sais pas.**

Draco cherchait en vain le regard vert d'Harry. Il voulait savoir, connaître ses sentiments à son égard. Il ne voulait pas se bercer d'illusions trop sentimentales. Mais le brun s'obstinait à fixer le paysage.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres pâles du blond, tandis qu'il se levait et remettait ses habits en place.

**- Oublie ce qui vient de se passer Potter**, marmonna-t-il en se recoiffant.** Je n'ai rien dit, tu n'as rien entendu. Point barre.**

Draco avança vers la porte avec la ferme intention de sortir de cette maison inconnue et de rentrer chez lui.

C'est alors qu'une main le stoppa, attrapant la sienne. C'était chaud et doux. Son cœur s'emballa sans qu'il le veuille.

Espoir.

Retenir.

Lui.

Son souffle.

Ses larmes.

Et puis tout s'envola. Harry relâcha la main de Draco et ce dernier cru tomber d'un gouffre. Il était en train de s'étouffer et ses joues étaient inondées de perles salées.

Quel idiot il était !

Derrière lui, Harry se mordait les lèvres. Ses iris fixaient l'infime bout de nuque blanche, le reste de la peau étant cachée par les longs cheveux. Il se surprit à vouloir les toucher, les caresser, mais se retint. Il était si proche de lui, et en même temps pas assez. Il ne savait plus.

Différent avec lui.

Lui et son odeur.

Ses cheveux trop longs.

Ses yeux trop gris.

Tellement différent de lui.

**- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu m'aimes ?**

Un silence suivit la question d'Harry. Le corps de Draco était tendu et tremblait par moments.

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça**, répliqua le blond.

**- Tu ne l'as peut-être pas dit, mais sous-entendu en tout cas**, sourit Harry.

Brusquement, Draco se retourna. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver si près du visage d'Harry et le rouge envahit ses joues. Ses yeux fuirent immédiatement ceux du brun et il se força à regarder une mèche de cheveux bruns.

**- Tu sous-entends mal Potter**, finit-il par répondre, la voix un peu chevrotante.

**- Ce n'est plus Harry ?**

**- Pardon !?**

**- Tu ne m'appelles plus Harry. Pourtant moi j'aime bien quand tu m'appelles … Harry**, prononça-t-il d'une voix suave en se rapprochant de Draco.

Ce dernier se sentait pris au piège. Il voyait bien la lueur d'amusement dans les pupilles d'Harry et il n'aimait pas ça. Parce que lui ne jouait pas en ce moment. Son cœur cogna dans sa poitrine et il s'humecta les lèvres. Il voulait tant qu'il l'embrasse, là, maintenant, et lui avoue qu'il l'aimait en fait.

Mais rien de tout ça n'arriverait, il le savait pertinemment. Harry ne l'aimerait jamais.

**- Et toi tu ne sous-entends pas quelque chose en voulant que je t'appelle par ton prénom**, répliqua Draco.

Un fin sourire orna le visage d'Harry. Il se revoyait à Poudlard. Avec un peu moins de coup et un peu plus de mots peut-être. Mais il s'en moquait. Parce qu'il savait où il allait.

**- Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ce genre de sous-entendus Malfoy.**

**- Pourtant tu t'es bien baissé l'autre jour, devant moi.**

Jeu, feu dangereux. Mais c'était ça ou fuir. Et il savait qu'avec Harry, la fuite n'était pas la meilleure idée à avoir.

Il osa enfin planter son regard dans celui du brun. Et ce qu'il y croisa le surpris.

Gêne.

Et désir.

Les joues en face de lui prirent une teinte entre le rouge et le blanc. Cette fois, c'est Harry qui détourna le regard.

**- Soit je suis vraiment devenu nul à ce jeu, soit tu es vraiment trop fort**, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant de Draco.

**- Je dirais que je suis trop fort.**

**- Probablement.**

**- Certainement.**

**- Assurément.**

**- Fatalement !** Finit le blond en souriant.

Harry sourit aussi et un rire un peu rauque franchit ses lèvres. Rapidement, il fut suivit par Draco.

Nerveux.

Tension.

Un moyen nouveau d'évacuer ça.

Et qui plus est à deux.

La fatalité avait-elle sa place en ce moment ?

* * *

_**Désolé si il y a des fautes, mais Pil n'a pas corrigé ce chapitre.**_

_**Et en plus je n'ai pas eu son avis alors je poste en étant dans un grand stress innimaginable. Ca me changera pas de ces derniers jours au moins lol.**_

_**Du coup j'attends beaucoup de reviews avec vos ressentis.**_

_**Biyouxxx**_


	9. Chapiter 8 : Quand Madame intervient

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand Madame intervient**

Draco regarda autour de lui et sourit. Décidément, se serait toujours différent en venant ici. Après un soleil aveuglant, puis une nuit noire, voilà que cette fois il se retrouvait face à un coucher de soleil. Quelle mièvrerie !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'approcha du corps allongé dans le sable, à quelques mètres de lui.

**« Pitié Potter, ne me dis pas que c'est un rendez-vous romantique ! » **S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**« Eh mince, moi qui pensais que tu succomberais rien qu'en le voyant et que nous aurions une pure partie de baise. Raté. »**

Il était habitué à ses sarcasmes sans mauvais fond. Il avait bien vite compris Harry, mais restait encore gêné de ce qu'Harry savait. Draco détourna la tête et marmonna :

**« Ta gueule Potter. »**

**« Harry, Draco. Harry. »**

**« Je t'emmerde … Harry. »** Répliqua le blond en posant son regard au loin, sur l'astre jaune qui ne bougeait pas.

Harry se redressa, pour se retrouver dans la même position que le blond. Lui non plus n'aimait pas le décor, mais quand il arrivait ici, il n'arrivait pas à le changer. Alors il faisait avec. La résignation était devenue quotidienne de toute façon.

**« On dirait que mon vocabulaire déteint sur le tien. » **Sourit-il en faisant effleurer leurs doigts dans le sable.

Et pour toute réponse, Draco grogna.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Silence apaisant.

Les minutes s'écoulaient tels les grains de sable entre leurs mains. Ils sentaient juste la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés et cela leur suffisait. Les mots avaient rarement leur place entre eux.

Comme la dernière fois, il y avait une semaine de ça. Après qu'Harry ait compris le lourd secret de Draco. Le brun l'avait retenu, plus pour lui qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas rester seul à ce moment là. Juste une présence rassurante, comme en ce moment sur cette dune de sable. Draco ne lui avait pas affirmé ses sentiments, mais il savait. Il le sentait.

Et même avec ça, il restait avec lui. A croire que c'était devenu une drogue aussi. Une nouvelle, qui lui apportait autre chose. Un peu de sérénité, pas de jugement. Et de … l'amour. Draco l'aimait et lui en profitait. Il était vraiment ignoble.

Lentement, une larme s'échappa de ses iris et tomba lourdement dans le sable à ses pieds. En même temps, un énorme nuage vint cacher le soleil et assombrit les lieux. Ses poings se serrèrent de colère. Il se haïssait.

**« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu as Harry ? »** Demanda Draco en penchant la tête sur le côté.

**« Je … Ginny est allée à sa visite du sixième mois. » **Répliqua-t-il pour penser à autre chose.

**« Me parle pas de tes salades de famille. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »**

**« Le bébé va bien. C'est une grande fille déjà. »**

**« J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi. »**

**« Elle est en pleine forme. Elle est très forte. Sa magie est un peu au-dessus des normes. »**

**« Tu te comportes différemment depuis que tu sais ce que tu ne devrais pas savoir. C'est ça ? »**

**« Le médicomage pense qu'elle sera pui … »**

Dialogue de sourds. Harry refusait d'entendre Draco et cela l'énervait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il le coupa dans son monologue en le renversant sous lui. Cela eu le mérite de faire taire Harry. Le brun écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Comment s'était-il retrouvé allongé dans le sable, Draco sur lui et ses mains exerçant une pression sur ses épaules ? Et pourquoi ses joues étaient-elles mouillées ?

Ah oui, il pleurait.

**« Je me moque de tes rejetons Potter ! »** Cria Draco en lui lançant un regard noir.

Mais lorsqu'il vit les sourcils d'Harry se froncer, il se reprit.

**« Harry. Pardon. Les habitudes. Mais cesse de me parler de ta vie de famille, sinon je me casse d'ici et tu n'as plus d'Antagonis ! »**

Les poumons de Draco menaçaient d'exploser. De colère. D'air. Pourtant ce n'était pas réel. Mais plus fort que lui surtout. Son souffle s'écrasait contre le visage d'Harry, séchant les dernières traces des perles d'eau. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux, frôlant par moments la peau du brun qui se mit étrangement à frissonner. Ce dernier retourna brusquement la situation.

Il se retrouva au-dessus de Draco, ses mains emprisonnant les fins poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Son regard plongea dans celui, gris et brillant, du blond. Décidément, tout dérapait avec lui. Parce qu'il sentait le désir monter. Parce qu'il savait qu'en cet instant Draco était à sa merci.

Une folie sourde lui vrilla les tympans et il se mit à onduler contre le corps du blond. La réaction de Draco fut immédiate. Il se mit à se débattre, tentant de se dégager de la prise d'Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble une fois, qu'il se laisserait faire.

Ses pieds battaient dans les airs et il secouait la tête dans tous les sens.

Puis plus rien. Sauf un gémissement retenu, un souffle coupé. Et surtout une main sur son sexe, exerçant une délicieuse pression. Il ferma les yeux et se maudit d'être si vulnérable. Il se maudit en entier, de son nom à son sang.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans ses lèvres et il détourna le visage. Qu'Harry le fasse, et qu'il oublie.

La main sur son sexe s'envola et se posa son menton, le forçant à tourner la tête pour faire face à Harry. Il résista un peu, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Et finalement céda. Mais il garda ses yeux toujours clos.

Le souffle calme du brun se rapprocha de lui, pour se stopper à quelques millimètres de son oreille. C'était si tentant.

**« Tu vas me regarder. Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux durant notre échange. Je sais que tu en as envie. Tu sens le désir à des kilomètres. Alors dis-toi qu'on prend juste un peu de bon temps ensemble, rien de plus. Profites-en. » **Lui murmura Harry.

Lentement, Draco souleva ses paupières et croisa alors le regard dilaté du brun. Des millions d'étoiles brillaient dans ses iris et il le trouva encore plus magnifique en cet instant.

Harry reprit son va-et-vient contre lui et lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent à travers leurs pantalons, il ferma les yeux. C'était trop bon.

**« Draco. »** Gémit Harry en ralentissant le rythme.

Le blond rouvrit les yeux, il devait continuer à le regarder. Leur frottement s'accéléra et Draco continuait de fixer le visage d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ses mains toujours emprisonnées au-dessus de sa tête. Et il avait envie de l'embrasser. Mais cela serait sûrement de trop en cet instant. Parce qu'il voyait dans les pupilles d'Harry que seul le désir l'animait.

Alors que lui était sûr qu'en cet instant, son amour était aussi visible que les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Harry donna un coup de rein plus fort et un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Son sexe était serré dans son pantalon. Douloureux. Qu'une hâte, que la délivrance vienne. Mais il ignorait si Harry avait prévu plus ou pas. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plus. Juste ce frottement entre eux, à travers leurs vêtements. Aucun autre contact. Sauf celui du regard voilé de désir. Et celui du souffle contre sa bouche, une tentation à laquelle il résistait.

Harry bougea de plus en plus vite et de façon désordonnée. La jouissance n'était pas loin … bientôt. C'est quand il nicha son visage dans le cou de Draco et frôla par inadvertance le lobe de l'oreille avec sa langue, que le blond se cambra et éjacula. Heureux, Harry sourit contre la peau brûlante de son amant et continua ses coups pour finir par se répandre dans son boxer. Epuisé, il s'écroula sur le corps de Draco qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration.

Puis il finit par se relever pour laisser le blond libre de ses mouvements. Il se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements recouverts de sable. Draco fit de même, sans lui accorder un regard. Harry sentait la colère qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui et s'en voulait.

**« Draco. »**

**« La ferme. » **Grogna Draco.

**« Draco ? »**

**« Ta gueule ! »**

**« Draco ! »** Insista-t-il.

**« Ferme ta putain de gueule Potter !! » **Hurla cette fois le blond en le regardant enfin. **« Tu vois pas que je suis en colère ? »**

**« Justement. Je veux m'excuser. »**

**« De quoi ? C'est déjà fait, c'est trop tard ! J'en ai marre de toi. Depuis le début tu ne te sers que de moi. D'abord pour ta potion de merde, et maintenant pour assouvir tes envies. Y a des putes pour ça. Et j'en suis pas une. Je refuse d'être la tienne. Tu entends ! » **Cria-t-il en le pointant du doigt. **« Je ne serais jamais ta pute. C'est pas parce que je suis amoureux de toi que tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi !! »** Explosa-t-il.

Son torse se soulevait et sa respiration était bruyante. Il venait de cracher son venin et ça lui faisait du bien. Mais surtout … il venait de lui avouer clairement ses sentiments. Il avait honte, terriblement honte. Mais il ne montrerait rien. Le masque du parfait Serpentard, rangé depuis un moment au placard, était de retour.

Draco fit volte-face et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Son attitude était peut-être puérile mais il craquait. Et c'est à ce moment là que les effets de la potion se dissipèrent et qu'il s'évanoui du monde d'Harry. Mais la rage, elle, ne l'avait pas quitté.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans que les deux hommes ne se revoient. Draco était resté enfermé dans son laboratoire, dépérissant à vue d'œil. Astoria s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son mari. La situation empirait. Et elle sentait qu'Harry y était pour quelque chose. Elle qui ne s'immisçait jamais dans la vie privée de Draco n'en pouvait plus. Parce qu'elle l'aimait encore un peu. Parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ça.

Alors pour une fois, la seule sûrement, elle agirait. Sa décision était prise.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, éclairant faiblement le salon à travers les nuages. Scorpius jouait tranquillement devant la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur des flammes. Et pendant ce temps, sa mère faisait les cents pas derrière lui. Sa sœur Daphné était encore en retard.

Non seulement, elle la voyait peu, mais en plus elle se débrouillait toujours pour repousser ses visites. Et quand elle venait, ce n'était que parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix … comme là. Avant-hier, Astoria lui avait envoyé un hibou, lui demandant de lui garder Scorpius pendant un après-midi, en échange de quoi elle lui effacerait sa dernière dette en date. Bien sûr, la grande sœur avait un peu râlé pour la forme, mais avait accepté.

Soudain, des flammes vertes sortirent de la cheminée se trouvant à l'autre bout de la pièce, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds en sortit en époussetant ses vêtements. Curieux, Scorpius tourna la tête et en reconnaissant sa tante, se mit à quatre pattes pour aller la voir. Un immense sourire illuminait son visage et il gazouillait.

**« Ati. Ati. Ati. » **Dit-il en tirant le bas de la robe de Daphné.

**« Toujours en retard Daphné. C'est trop te demander d'être un jour à l'heure ? »**

**« Pour venir ici, oui. »** Répliqua l'aînée. **« Et tu sais pourquoi. »**

**« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas Draco que tu dois me faire subir ça. Moi je l'aime et je suis heureuse comme ça. »**

Un faible rire s'échappa de la gorge de Daphné.

**« Heureuse ? Alors c'est quoi ces cernes sous tes yeux ? Où est passée ta beauté d'antan ? Qu'est devenue ma petite sœur pleine de vie ? Un Mangemort à Azkaban serait plus heureux que toi. »**

Astoria lui lança un regard noir. La remarque n'avait pas été faite en l'air.

**« Je reviens dès que j'ai fini. » **Répliqua-t-elle en enfilant sa robe de sorcier. **« Les elfes savent ce que Scorpius prend pour le goûter. »**

Elle se pencha vers son fils qui jouait avec les lacets des chaussures de sa tante et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

**« C'est tatie qui te garde cet après-midi mon ange. Maman revient vite. Tu seras sage. »**

Le petit garçon commença à pleurer en tendant les bras vers sa mère. Mais finalement, c'est Daphné qui l'attrapa et se mit à le câliner, tandis qu'Astoria sortait de la maison le cœur lourd. Elle n'aimait pas devoir laisser son fils à quelqu'un. Mais elle devait être seule cette fois.

Son corps mince frissonna sous la brise hivernale et elle transplana jusqu'au centre de Londres. Là, elle se dirigea vers la petite cabine téléphonique rouge, entrée des visiteurs au Ministère. Sur son chemin, les gens se retournaient et murmuraient. On ne la voyait pas comme Astoria Greengrass, mais comme l'épouse Malfoy. Malgré les années, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à cette vision. Les regards de haine. Les regards de mépris.

Tout en faisant fi de cela, elle rentra dans la cabine et descendit jusqu'au ministère. Son arrivée attira quelques regards mais sans plus, les gens avaient autre chose à faire. La tête haute, elle avança dans la foule et monta dans un des ascenseurs. D'autres personnes et diverses notes de services firent de même, avant que la grille ne se referme et que l'ascenseur s'ébranle. Les chuchotements et regards en coins reprirent sans indiscrétion.

**« Niveau deux, Département de la Justice magique. » **Retentit la voix.

Aussitôt, Astoria sortit de la cage encore pleines de messes basses et avança dans le couloir. A peine était-elle apparue dans le couloir séparant les box, qu'une foule de regards se tournèrent vers elle.

**« Le bureau de Monsieur Potter ? »** Demanda-t-elle noblement.

**« La porte là-bas. » **Lui indiqua un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les bras chargés de dossiers divers.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à ladite porte et toqua.

**« Mouai, c'est pour quoi ? »** Grogna une voix masculine de l'autre côté.

Sans se préoccuper des différents regards interrogateurs posés sur elle, elle poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau.

**« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » **Dit-elle calmement.

Harry releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la personne qui se trouvait face à lui. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si il cherchait quelque chose.

**« Si c'est mon mari que vous cherchez, il n'est pas là. »**

**« Vous venez pour quoi ? »** Se reprit le brun en se redressant.

Astoria alla s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'Harry et croisa les jambes. C'est maintenant que tout débutait.

**« Oh ! Eh bien c'est très simple Monsieur Potter. Je viens pour vous parler de mon mari, Draco. »**

La main qu'il tendait vers une tasse de café se stoppa en pleine course, alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui de la femme blonde. Une multitude de questions surgirent dans sa tête et une crainte s'empara de son corps. Un haut le cœur le prit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et son corps s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient avec une désagréable envie de devenir sourd.

Il se doutait bien qu'en voyant Astoria, ce n'était pas pour parler de tricotage, mais sûrement de son mari. Il avait même espéré le trouver derrière elle. Parce que même si il refusait de se l'avouer, il lui manquait.

Une semaine entière sans le voir, sans rien de lui. Sauf des souvenirs. Ils s'étaient quittés sur une note désagréable, au sale goût de dégoût. Il regrettait son geste ce jour là, cette passion qui l'avait brusquement animé. Il avait voulu s'excuser, mais Draco ne s'était pas laissé faire … pour une fois. Et puis surtout … il le lui avait dit. Ses soupçons les plus vrais étaient enfin confirmés.

Draco était amoureux de lui.

Quand les derniers effets de l'Antagonis s'étaient dissous dans un souffle sec, Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Les évènements des derniers mois ressurgirent et le hantèrent durant des heures et des heures. C'est finalement Ginny qui le trouva et l'emmena jusque dans leur lit pour qu'il se repose. Elle s'était couchée contre lui, sa poitrine et son ventre rond se collant à son dos, et une de ses mains s'était posée sur ses côtes, tandis que l'autre s'était mise à jouer avec les cheveux tombant dans sa nuque. La chaleur de son corps l'avait peu à peu rassuré, réconforté et il avait finit par fermer les yeux et s'endormir.

Puis la vie avait reprit son cours. Avec quelques différences. Harry était moins violent et restait plus souvent chez lui. Il passait des heures et des heures assis sur le canapé dans la bibliothèque, ses yeux au regard vide fixant les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Parce qu'il pensait à lui … désespérément à lui. Et à son monde qui n'avait plus de sens. Sauf la dernière saveur de leurs ébats. A diverses reprises, il avait voulu reboire de la potion. Mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui. Pas encore. Pas avec cette envie de vomir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

**« Monsieur Potter ? »** Le sortit de ses songes la femme en face de lui.

**« Pardon. Alors ? »**

**« Voilà. Je viens vous trouver parce que je pense que Draco va mal à cause de vous. Non, ne dites rien, laissez-moi finir. Depuis une semaine, il est enfermé dans son laboratoire et je n'ai pas réussi à l'en faire sortir. Il ne mange quasiment rien, même en faisant ses plats préférés. Je ne cesse de l'entendre gémir et pleurer à longueur de journée. Et la nuit … la nuit … il … vous appelle. Je sais que vous n'êtes normalement pas en bons termes, mais je sais aussi que vous vous voyez régulièrement. Où, comment, pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Mais j'aime mon mari et je veux le voir heureux, comme lorsque je l'ai connu, comme lors de notre première année de mariage. Alors je me suis dit …que peut-être … vous pourriez faire quelque chose. Réparer l'erreur que vous avez faite peut-être. »** Finit-elle dans un souffle.

Harry la regardait, la bouche entrouverte et les bras ballants. Cette femme lui faisait un peu penser à Ginny. Elles devraient peut-être se rencontrer et parler.

**« Que savez-vous de ma vie actuelle Madame Malfoy ? »**

**« Je sais que vous êtes marié à Ginny Weasley, que vous avez deux garçons et une fille qui va bientôt naitre (naître). Vous êtes chef des Aurors et vous faites votre travail à merveille. Je sais ce que raconte la Gazette, même si je n'y crois pas. Pourquoi ? »**

**« C'est tout ? Vous êtes sûre ? »**

**« Oui. »**

Harry souffla et se détendit légèrement. Elle ne mentait pas. Son secret était encore bien gardé.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Astoria. Elle attendait une réponse.

**« Drac … Malfoy ? Il … »**

**« Appelez-le Draco si vous le faites habituellement entre vous. Cela ne me gêne pas. Et vous n'avez pas à cacher votre relation devant moi. »**

**« Relation !? » **S'exclama Harry.

**« Oui. Votre amitié ou entente … enfin je ne sais pas comment vous l'appelez. »**

Un soupir bruyant s'échappa de ses lèvres. Qu'avait-il cru ?

**« Draco va si mal ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Certes, depuis un an, notre relation s'est dégradée, mais là … c'est horrible. Je crois qu'il n'est jamais tombé aussi bas. J'ai peur vous savez. De le perdre. »**

De fines larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux bleus. La femme blonde se retenait depuis un bon moment, mais là, elle n'en pouvait plus. De temps en temps, lorsque le vase est plein, il faut le vider. Et il se trouvait que ce moment avait fini par arriver.

Brusquement, Harry se leva, attrapa une veste posée sur une pile branlante de dossiers et tira Astoria de sa chaise. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et sortit de son bureau comme un fou, tirant la jeune femme derrière lui. Ils passèrent devant tout le bureau des Aurors qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation et Harry s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, Madame Malfoy à sa suite.

**« Monsieur Potter ? » **Renifla-t-elle.

**« On va chez vous. » **Dit-il simplement en refermant les boutons de son manteau.

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde !!_**

**_Alors tout ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre n'était pas prévu. Je m'étais dis qu'il n'y aurait qu'un lemon dans cette fic (chap 5) et pour moi Astoria resterait à jamais un personnage secondaire, tout comme les autres. Mais je crois qu'ils en ont décidé autrement, en tout cas pour ce chapitre._**

**_Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Ça vous a plut ou pas ?_**

* * *

_**RAR anonymes**_

Elena : Merci à toi pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ce chapitre t'ai plut et j'espère que celui-ci te plait aussi. Et j'espère que l'attente entre les chapitres n'est pas trop longues, j'en suis désolée.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Bordel, vis !

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

_Je sais, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre, mais j'ai une bonne excuse !!_

_J'étais sur un projet, un TS, qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Et puis y avait les fêtes aussi ^^_

_D'ailleurs, avec un peu de retard, bonne année à tous._

_Aller, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre._

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Bordel, vis !**_

Une main blanche passa sur le front ruisselant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il devait encore essayer.

Trouver. Chercher. Comprendre.

Ce qui se passait. Ce qui s'était passé.

Il ne se reconnaissait même plus.

Son regard se posa sur le chaudron bouillonnant. Enième test. Et probablement énième échec. Pourtant, il ne cherchait pas l'impossible. Juste à comprendre. Mais il était dit qu'Harry Potter serait toujours entouré de mystères inexplicables.

Un énorme soupir franchit ses lèvres et il s'assit dans son fauteuil. Encore dix petites minutes et il pourrait tester sa potion. En attendant, il s'autorisait une petite pause.

Cela faisait des nuits qu'il ne dormait presque pas. Et quand c'était le cas, il faisait des cauchemars. Son corps était faible et fatigué. Après tout, il ne mangeait pas non plus. Tout son esprit était concentré sur ses potions. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, mais il continua de lutter.

Alors qu'il sentait le sommeil commencer à gagner du terrain, un coup brusque contre la porte verrouillée de son laboratoire le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva debout, baguette en main, prêt à attaquer. Un nouveau coup se fit entendre et Draco tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait être.

**« Draco tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte où je te jure que je la fais exploser !!! »** hurla une voix familière de l'autre côté.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et secoua la tête. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il entendait Harry l'appeler. Mais un nouveau coup retentit et la voix grave d'un homme cria une nouvelle fois. Non, Harry se trouvait bien chez lui .

Réalisant cela, il se rua brusquement sur le verrou et l'enleva à l'aide d'une potion cumulée à un sort. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux orbes verts surpris.

Son souffle se coupa et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Si fort qu'il crut devenir sourd pendant un instant. Si fort qu'il vit les lèvres d'Harry bouger, mais aucun son sortir.

**« Hein ? »**

**« Punaise, je te parle et tu ne m'écoutes pas. »** grogna Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **« Je disais que tu devrais arrêter d'inquiéter ta famille. »**

Draco fronça des sourcils et remarqua alors la présence de sa femme et de son fils derrière Harry. Scorpius se blottissait contre sa mère qui fixait avec anxiété son mari.

**« Depuis quand tu t'occupes de mes affaires de famille ? »**

**« Depuis que ta femme vient me voir dans mon bureau parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi ? »**

Il déglutit difficilement. Une multitude de questions naquirent dans son esprit. Il était peut-être temps qu'il ait une discussion avec son épouse. Inconsciemment, ses dents se mirent à mordiller ses lèvres et ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec le bas de son t-shirt.

**« Euh … dis-moi. »** reprit Harry en se penchant un peu sur le côté. **« C'est normal l'espèce de truc verdâtre qui déborde de ton chaudron, là-bas ? »**

Draco fit volte-face et se mit instantanément à paniquer. A cause de lui, sa potion venait d'être réduite à néant. Tout comme lui. Ses derniers espoirs, ses dernières forces s'évanouissaient dans les bulles qui éclataient dans l'air. Il n'arrivait plus à lutter, à résister. Son corps affaibli tomba en avant, s'écroulant contre le torse d'Harry.

Aussitôt, ce dernier l'encercla par la taille et le serra contre lui. Harry sentait le désarroi du blond. C'était tout comme chez lui. Sauf qu'il le cachait aux yeux de tous et préférait l'effacer que de le comprendre. Son nez huma les cheveux blonds qui le chatouillaient et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de soulagement. Il tenait Draco dans ses bras, contre son cœur et il aimait ça.

Draco se laissait complètement aller contre le corps du brun, savourant juste sa présence et sa chaleur. Il oubliait juste tout. Son regard dériva vers les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Astoria et Scorpius. Sa femme avait la tête baissée, le regard en coin sur lui. Il vit ses doutes, son incompréhension. Et aussi ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il baissa les yeux, honteux de cet aveu silencieux. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa femme. Jamais aussi fort qu'Harry en tout cas.

Des bruits de pas lents lui indiquèrent qu'Astoria s'éloignait d'eux.

**« Harry. »** gémit-il en se serrant davantage contre le brun.

Il ignorait combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi. Il savait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse. Ici, en cet instant, il se sentait protégé et loin de tous ses soucis.

**« Tu fais vraiment peur comme ça. On dirait un cadavre. Depuis ****quand**** tu n'as pas mangé et dormi ? »**

**« Depuis la dernière fois que je ****t'ai ****vu. » **Marmonna Draco en humant les habits d'Harry.

Ce dernier soupira et souleva le corps contre lui pour le porter.

**« Décidément, tu me fais faire n'importe quoi. »**

Et il transplana.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit aux draps rêches qui sentait la cigarette, l'alcool et probablement le sexe. Il cligna des yeux tout en passant une main sur son front. Il se sentait beaucoup moins fatigué.

Son visage détailla les lieux plongés dans l'obscurité et il remarqua une silhouette avachie dans un fauteuil. En silence, il se leva et s'approcha de celle-ci pour connaître son vrai visage … même si il avait des doutes.

Doutes qui se confirmèrent en se retrouvant face à une tête à la chevelure noire et en bataille. Harry Potter. Il sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Il était tellement beau en dormant. Une de ses mains prit appui sur le dossier du fauteuil, tandis que l'autre se tendit vers une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front du brun. Il la repoussa doucement et en profita pour effleurer son front. Sa peau était rêche, il y avait même un petit bouton sous ses doigts. Mais il trouva ça encore plus attirant. Harry n'était pas parfait, loin de là ; mais juste comme lui le voulait … enfin physiquement.

Son regard dériva sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et il se surprit à vouloir aspirer le souffle qui s'échappait lentement de sa bouche.

Doucement, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, irrésistiblement attiré.

Tel un aimant.

Telle l'attraction de la terre.

Et, sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge en se retrouvant face à deux orbes verts qui le fixaient étrangement.

**« Aaaaah ! »** hurla-t-il en se reculant prestement.

Une main s'écrasa violemment sur sa bouche et un bras l'encercla et le bloqua. Harry était collé à lui, le tenant fermement et l'empêchait de parler. Son souffle frôlait sa nuque, le faisant frissonner.

**« Gueule pas comme ça. Tu m'as fait peur. »**

Le brun retira sa main, mais ne se décolla pas pour autant de Draco.

**« C'est toi qui m'a fait peur à ouvrir les yeux comme ça. »**

**« Tu n'avais ****qu'à**** pas être là. »**

Draco remua un peu, se débattant légèrement contre l'étreinte d'Harry et finit par se retrouver à une distance respectable pour lui ; car être trop prêt de l'homme qu'il aimait avait des effets néfastes sur lui.

Il respira un bon coup, redressa son corps avec prestance et remis ses cheveux en ordre.

**« Où se trouve-t-on ? » **demanda-t-il en lissant ses habits.

Mais il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un sourire espiègle et des yeux rieurs.

**« Arrête de te moquer de moi Potter et réponds à ma question ! »**

**« Dans une chambre ? » **répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules, toujours le sourire sur son visage amusé.

**« Plus précisément ? »**

**« Dans une chambre du Crash. »**

**« Du quoi !? » **s'exclama Draco.

Harry se releva et remonta son pantalon qui tombait tout seul.

**« Heureusement qu'il y a un sort de silence, sinon tout le monde t'aurait entendu. »** soupira-t-il. **« Le crash est une boîte de nuit à Londres. »**

**« Et pourquoi je me retrouve ici ? » **commença à s'énerver le blond.

**« Parce que tu t'es endormi dans mes bras et que je voulais pas rester chez toi ? »** proposa Harry.

Draco jeta un sort pour connaître l'heure et manqua de s'écrouler en voyant les chiffres danser dans les airs. Il était presque deux heures du matin.

**« Tu devais vraiment être crevé pour dormir autant. »**

**« Je retourne chez moi. »**

**« Attends ! » **s'écria Harry. **« S'il te plaît. »**

Draco soupira et attendit qu'Harry dise ce qu'il avait à dire, pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez lui.

**« Je … je sais que je suis qu'un crétin fini. Tu le sais aussi d'ailleurs. Et … ce que je fais … je ne pourrai pas l'effacer, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. Et si tu ne veux plus … »**

**« De quoi tu me parles ? »** l'interrompit Draco.

Le brun cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils.

**« Y a une semaine. L'Antagonis. Toi. Moi. Sur le sable. Tu veux un dessin ? »**

**« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. »**

Ce fut les mots de trop pour Harry qui retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il ne comprenait pas Draco. Il était si sûr qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Et voilà qu'il contredisait ses pensées. Mais alors, pourquoi restait-il enfermé dans son laboratoire au point d'inquiéter sa femme ?

**« T'as fini ? Je peux rentrer chez moi ? »**

**« Non. »**

Draco serra les dents et tapa nerveusement du pied contre le parquet grinçant.

**« Si ce n'est pas à cause de … ça, pourquoi tu restes enfermé dans ton labo ? »**

**« Harry ! Je reste toujours enfermé dans mon labo !! »** explosa cette fois le blond.

**« Mais ta femme ne vient jamais me voir parce qu'elle ne sait plus quoi faire. »**

**« Je t'emmerde !!! »**

Harry sursauta, mais se reprit aussitôt. Il se jeta sur Draco et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea brusquement tout en plaquant son corps au sien. Draco se débattit un peu, sans grande conviction.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent rapidement et il détourna le visage pour ne plus faire face au brun.

**« Je t'ai connu plus hargneux. » **ricana Harry.

**« Fais ce que tu as à faire et laisse moi rentrer chez moi. » **marmonna le corps sous lui.

**« Hein !? De … Oula ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te baiser. T'es vraiment à la ramasse. En plus je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas ma pute. »**

**« Alors je peux partir ? »**

**« Non ! »**

Harry se releva et tendit sa main au blond qui l'attrapa après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Doucement, mais avec fermeté, il serra la main qui se logeait dans la sienne. Les tremblements étaient faibles, mais perceptibles. Alors il attira le blond contre lui et posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans approfondir le baiser.

Puis il poussa la porte de la chambre et un vacarme assourdissant emplit immédiatement la pièce.

Draco, qui frôlait ses lèvres en cherchant la signification du baiser, sursauta en entendant le réel bruit de l'extérieur. Le sort qu'avait posé Harry empêchait les autres d'entendre ce qui se passait dans la chambre, mais également, bloquait les bruits extérieurs.

Il grimaça en sentant ses tympans trembler sous les basses qui émanaient de la musique. Ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans une discothèque. Harry le tira et il se laissa gentiment guider jusqu'à un escalier qui les emmena dans une salle de danse.

**« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là ? »**

**« Pardon !!? » **hurla Harry en se collant à lui pour entendre ses dires.

**« Pourquoi tu m'emmènes là !!? » **redit-il.

**« Pour qu'on s'amuse ! »**

Draco le regarda avancer le long du bar en direction du barman, les yeux écarquillés. Il se laissait complètement faire, ne savant pas comment réagir face à cette situation. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre d'endroit, c'était … il y a bien longtemps.

Son regard voyagea de personne en personne et il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était pas dans une boîte dite normale. Mais gay ! En sentant quelques mains frôler ses fesses, il se rapprocha de son guide, préférant largement que se soit lui qui le tripote … si quelqu'un devait le faire ici.

**« Deux pressions ! »** cria Harry à l'adresse du barman.

Puis, en sentant Draco contre lui, il lui demanda si ça allait. Et pour toute réponse, le blond répondit :

**« Mains. Moi. Fesses. »**

**« C'est normal, n'y fais pas attention. »**

**« Mais elles sont à moi !! »**

Harry rigola et embrassa Draco sur le front tout en faisant exprès de tâter ses fesses.

**« Harry ! »**

Ce dernier retira sa main baladeuse et tira Draco jusqu'à un tabouret libre. Il le força à s'asseoir tout en attendant sa commande.

Draco était tendu, un piquet sur son siège, prêt à s'enfuir à tout moment. Son regard passait d'une personne à une autre pour anticiper toute attaque de mâle en rut, voire de femelle. A ses côtés, Harry ne cessait de fixer le barman.

Sa langue passait et repassait sur ses lèvres et ses dents. Un jeu de la bouche et des regards qui en disaient longs.

Jalousie !

Draco devint rapidement jaloux. Il se leva brusquement, manquant de faire renverser la carte des cocktails sur une pauvre fille qui attendait pour commander. Harry lui fit face en fronçant des sourcils.

**« Tu fais quoi ? »**

**« Je me casse d'ici !! Désolé, mais je déteste ce genre d'endroit ! »**

**« Ah bon ? Quand tu détestes quelque chose tu l'évites ? »**

**« Bien sûr !! » **s'énerva le blond. En avançant dans la foule à la recherche de la sortie.

Harry était sur ses talons. Il lui attrapa le bras et le retint.

**« Alors pourquoi tu restes avec moi ? »**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Oui, tu me hais, il me semble. Et pourtant tu m'aimes aussi. Et tu restes avec moi. »**

Draco retourna devant le bar et attrapa sa boisson qui l'attendait gentiment. D'une traite, cul sec. Il crachota un peu sous l'alcool brûlant et reposa d'un geste sec son verre vide.

Cul-sec pour ne pas voir les autres.

Pour oublier les dernières paroles criantes de vérité d'Harry.

Pour éviter de se jeter sur le serveur et ses sourires en coin à l'homme de son cœur.

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille du blond et se pencha pour attraper son verre. Son souffle s'attarda sur sa nuque, provoquant de multiples frissons chez Draco. Il but quelques gorgées puis proposa à Draco de danser. A cette demande, le blond écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et secoua la tête énergiquement.

Il buvait déjà un verre dans ce lieu peu fréquentable, il n'allait pas non plus participer à leurs rituels.

**« Tu vas te trémousser sur la piste si tu le veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour venir. Se dandiner comme des vaches folles, très peu pour moi. »**

Et le brun s'éclipsa, le laissant seul avec un verre à moitié vide. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il finit le verre devant lui. Pas de gâchis.

Après plusieurs minutes à tourner le dos à tout le monde, il se décida à pivoter pour regarder les autres. Devant lui, une foule constituée majoritairement d'hommes se déhanchait sans complexe. Les corps se mouvaient sans pudeur, se frottaient, se caressaient. Mais le pire … c'était lui … ce brun un peu maigre. Ce brun se collant à un homme et baladant ses mains un peu partout ?

Draco serra les dents et se retint d'hurler son nom pour le faire cesser. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés. A peine amants. Qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre d'ailleurs ? Amis ? Non. Amants ? C'était définitivement fini. Amoureux ? Non, ça c'était son utopie. Ennemis ? Peut-être … mais à leur manière.

Une main s'agita devant son visage et il retourna à la réalité. Harry le fixait en souriant.

**« Tu sais Draco, si tu veux venir danser avec moi, ça ne me gêne pas. »**

**« J'ai dit non ! »**

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dévisager depuis tout à l'heure. Alors écoute, je viens de jeter un beau mec pour toi, alors tu bouges ton cul bandant et tu viens danser avec moi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva embarqué au milieu de la foule. Harry dansait devant lui en lui intimant de faire de même. Mais il ne savait même pas comment faire. La dernière fois qu'il avait dansé remontait à si loin. Son mariage probablement. Et puis ce n'était que des valses. Pas de la techno ou du rock comme ici.

Il secoua la tête et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Ce lieu n'était pas fait pour lui. Mais inconsciemment, son pied battait du rythme sur la barre du tabouret. Et il fredonnait un peu l'air. Pourtant il était certain de ne pas le connaître.

Harry se planta brusquement devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient d'étoiles qu'il trouvait magnifiques. Il aurait tant voulu être la cause de ce scintillement. Malheureusement, il avait bien compris qu'une poudre blanche était plus forte que lui à ce jeu là.

**« Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas aimer danser, tu as bien le rythme je trouve. Allez, t'en crèves, viens. »**

Il lui attrapa la main et commença à le tirer. Mais Draco se retenait au bar tout en couinant qu'il ne voulait pas. Et plus il disait cela et plus Harry s'énervait. Parce qu'il devinait son mensonge. Il voyait l'envie du blond de s'amuser. Mais quelque chose semblait le bloquer.

Sans douceur, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour le faire taire – ce qui fonctionna – et le porta jusqu'à l'emmener au centre de la piste. Draco, encore sous le choc de l'intensité du baiser, se laissait faire sans rechigner. Mais lorsqu'il remarqua où il se trouvait, il explosa. Il tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte du brun, en vain. Ce dernier le tenait fermement contre son torse.

De colère, il gifla Harry qui, sur le coup, le lâcha. Tous deux avaient la respiration erratique.

**« Eh bien enfin. C'est pas trop tôt. »**

Draco détailla le brun en essayant de comprendre ses dires. De quoi parlait-il ?

Harry posa ses mains sur ses joues rouges, encadrant son visage et le rapprochant du sien. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et murmura :

**« Tu sais Draco, je veux juste que tu vives. Ça te fait peut-être mal de vivre, mais moi, je veux que tu vives. Bordel, vis ! Fais pas comme moi. Vis !! Profite de ta vie. »**

Et Draco tomba subitement dans ses bras. Il serra le t-shirt entre ses doigts et pleura. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots d'Harry l'avait touché. Là où ça faisait mal. En plein cœur peut-être … ou alors en pleine âme …

* * *

**_Voilà, voilà ... Verdict ???_**

**_Un grand merci à Pilgrim et Tenshia pour leurs corrections.  
_**

* * *

_**RAR Anonymes**_

Dylubie : Il n'est jamais trop tard pour laisser une review et sache que ça fait toujours plaisir. Et même si tu ne laisses pas de review à chaque fois, c'est gentil de ta part de te manifester. Merci beaucoup de me lire et d'aimer.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Peurs du futur

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

_Ceci est le dernier chapitre !!!_

_Il y a un épilogue qui arrivera dans une semaine._

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Peurs du futur**_

Harry se colla au corps tremblant de sa femme, ses mains se posant sur le ventre rond. Il caressa la peau nue sous ses doigts et huma les cheveux qui chatouillaient son nez. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Ginny et lécha la chair frissonnante.

**« Tu es si belle enceinte. »** murmura-t-il.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer leur reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle, nue et lui derrière, en boxer. Ses bras entouraient son corps blanc et aux formes généreuses. Depuis quelques jours, il la trouvait de plus en plus belle. Etait-ce la grossesse ou autre chose ? Peut-être les larmes et les bleus en moins.

Sous ses doigts, le bébé bougea, donnant un coup de pied qui fit grimacer Ginny. Harry, quant à lui, sourit et chercha d'autres contacts avec son futur enfant. Ses mains parcouraient le ventre sans pudeur, allant même jusqu'à frôler les poils du pubis. La future maman se détendait progressivement et s'appuyait contre le torse de son mari. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. Avec tendresse et volupté, comme si il vouait un culte à son corps.

Harry n'allait pas plus loin dans son exploration, mais cela rendait Ginny si heureuse qu'elle en gémit. L'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout semblait changer. Elle ignorait pourquoi et refusait de savoir. Si cela pouvait lui amener un peu de bonheur dans son couple et dans sa famille, elle acceptait tout. Même qu'il la trompe

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry recula et retourna Ginny pour lui faire face. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura :

**« Tu devrais prendre un bain. Ça te ferait du bien. »**

**« Ha … Harry, tu vas bien ? Depuis que tu es rentré ce matin, tu es bizarre. »**

**« Je suis désolé. »**

Et il quitta aussitôt la salle de bain, évitant d'approfondir le sujet.

Sous la lumière vive de la pièce, Ginny se faisait couler un bain avec des gestes digne d'un automate. Son esprit était ailleurs, des années en arrière. Sous une arche blanche, devant un jeune homme brun aimant, contre un corps passionné.

Elle se glissa dans l'eau tiède et soupira d'aise. Elle sentait que son mari était différent. Moins violent, plus présent et cela l'effrayait. Parce qu'elle ignorait où tout cela allait les mener réellement. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'Harry se droguait encore. Alors pourquoi ce changement si soudain ? Le futur la terrifiait davantage.

Elle repensa aux tous premiers signes … il y a un mois et demi. Si peu de temps et tant de changements. Sa main attrapa le savon posé sur le rebord et elle commença à se savonner doucement. Sa peau lui semblait nouvelle et plus belle. Et elle savait pourquoi. Juste parce qu'Harry la frappait beaucoup moins.

Alors que Ginny était partagée entre laisser les choses se faire d'elles-mêmes et essayer de comprendre la raison de ce changement, Harry s'enfermait à double-tour dans la bibliothèque.

Il s'avança vers le buffet et en sortit une fiole. Un immense sourire illumina son visage. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était en sa possession et il ne pouvait presque plus lutter contre son appel. Tout en s'allongeant sur le canapé, son regard se perdit dans les mouvements graciles de liquide.

Il en avait envie. Maintenant, tout de suite, sans plus tarder. Et en même temps, il luttait avec plaisir contre ce désir. Il voulait juste attendre le point critique, attendre de ne plus pouvoir résister.

Ses mains tremblaient et sa langue se délectait d'avance du futur plaisir. Alors qu'il retirait le bouchon, des flammes vertes jaillirent dans la cheminée, signe de l'arrivée d'une personne.

Qui ? Il bloquait l'accès à sa maison avec des sorts très puissants. Il cacha la fiole sous un coussin et se leva, prêt à hurler sur l'intrus. Mais il se retrouva face à Hermione qui tenait la main de ses deux fils. Et lorsqu'il vit leurs yeux apeurés, il refoula sa colère et s'avança vers eux pour les embrasser.

**« Pourquoi tu mets toujours des sorts super compliqués sur ta cheminée ? » **Râla Hermione en sortant de l'âtre.

**« Pour éviter que tu me surprennes en boxer dans ma bibliothèque. »**

**« Harry, je t'ai déjà vu à poil, alors en boxer … »**

**« Pourquoi c'est toi qui as James et Albus ? »**

**« Ginny était fatiguée hier soir alors je lui ai proposée de prendre les garçons pour la nuit. Et toi, ta mission, ça s'est bien passée ? »**

Encore un mensonge de plus.

**« Oui. Oui. Petite affaire de rien du tout. »**

**« Bon, je repars, on va chez mes parents pour la journée et Ron est malade en plus. J'ai du boulot à la maison. Embrasse Ginny de ma part. »**

**« Pas de soucis. »**

Hermione repartit avec la poudre de cheminette, laissant Harry avec ses deux fils. Ces derniers hésitaient entre enlacer leur père ou rester à une distance respectable. Ce fut Harry qui les prit dans ses bras et les embrassa tendrement.

**« C'était bien chez Hermione ? »**

**« Oui. » **répondit James en souriant à pleines dents.

**« Maman ? » **questionna Albus en attrapant la main de son frère, n'étant pas trop rassuré par le comportement de son père.

**« Elle prend un bain. On va la voir ? »**

**« Oui ! » **Crièrent les deux garçons.

Tout en sortant de la bibliothèque, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la fiole entre deux coussins et se promit d'aller la rejoindre dès que ses enfants seraient avec leur mère. Quelques minutes.

**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Une faible lumière éclairait la chambre à coucher d'Astoria lorsque Draco passa devant. Il fronça les sourcils, s'étonnant de cela. Il était tellement rare que sa femme soit dans sa propre chambre et non dans celle de leur couple. Lors de son emménagement au manoir, ils avaient décidé, vu le nombre de pièces, d'avoir chacun leur chambre en plus de celle commune. Ainsi, pour diverses raison, une dispute, un couché tardif, l'autre avait toujours un endroit où dormir.

Draco frappa doucement contre le bois de la porte et attendit l'autorisation de rentrer. Mais rien ne vint. Avec précaution, il poussa la porte et découvrit sa femme endormie dans un fauteuil, devant des braises encore rougeoyantes.

Il s'avança jusqu'à elle et remarqua que son visage était crispé. Aussitôt, les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en tête, ainsi que ceux des derniers mois.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Lui, un homme amoureux d'un autre homme depuis des années, marié à une femme idéale et père d'un petit garçon adorable.

Lui, isolé, ne sortant presque pas de son manoir, ne vivant que dans ses potions pour oublier sa vie imparfaite.

Il avait essayé d'être heureux, vraiment essayé. Mais il n'était pas assez fort pour se battre encore et encore, encore et toujours. Juste pas assez fort …

Draco s'accroupit devant sa femme et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement. Astoria remua un peu et entrouvrit deux petits yeux.

**« Draco ? »**

**« Je t'ai réveillée ? Pardon. »**

**« C'est pas grave. »** dit-elle en se relevant un peu et en passant sa main libre dans les cheveux de Draco.

**« Astoria, je … Pardon. »**

**« De quoi t'excuses-tu ? »**

**« Je crois que je te dois des explications. »**

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à proximité. Ses mains se posèrent sur son visage fatigué aux traits tirés.

**« Je ne sais pas trop comment commencer. J'ai peur de te blesser, de te perdre, de perdre Scorpius. J'ai peur de dire des horreurs. Je sais que ce que je fais n'est pas bien. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Dis-moi Astoria, est-ce que je suis un monstre ? » **demanda-t-il en relevant la tête et en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui sourit doucement et répondit :

**« Non, Draco. Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste du mal à te comprendre. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas simplement ce que tu as sur le cœur ? »**

**« Parce que c'est horrible. »**

**« Je ne suis pas si sûre de ça. Tu l'ignores, mais le peu de fois où nous dormons ensemble, tu parles. »**

Il se figea, son cœur s'arrêta une seconde pour repartir à une course folle.

**« Draco ? Draco ? »**

**« Astoria, est-ce … est-ce que je suis un bon mari ? »**

Elle sursauta légèrement à sa question, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela.

**« Réellement ? Non. Ni un bon père. Mais je ne te reproche rien en ce qui concerne ton rôle de mari. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et me considères plus comme une amie, une sœur. »**

**« Tu le sais ? »**

**« Je l'ai compris. Il y a un an de ça, lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, je commençais à tomber amoureuse de toi. Le jour tu étais l'homme de mes rêves. Mais la nuit, dans ton sommeil, ce n'était pas moi que tu appelais. Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu faisais pour passer du Draco que j'ai connu, à celui de la nuit. Une potion peut-être ? »**

**« Une potion en effet. Qui a cessé de fonctionner au bout d'une dizaine de mois. Je ne savais pas que je parlais la nuit. Et … que je l'appelais. »**

**« C'est ainsi que j'ai réalisé que tu ne serais jamais à moi. La seule chose que j'ai pu avoir de toi est notre fils. »**

**« Alors tu m'aimes en sachant depuis ce temps que ce n'est pas réciproque ? »**

**« Non. Ce fut dur au début. Et puis, avec le temps, j'ai appris à vivre avec. Si je reste avec toi, c'est non seulement pour Scorpius, mais aussi parce que je veux que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le déni et le mensonge. »**

**« Mais ce n'est pas bien ! Je suis un homme. Un homme !! Ça m'est interdit de par mon rang d'avoir ce genre de relation ! » **cria-t-il d'un seul coup. **« Tu le sais autant que moi. Un sang-pur se doit de se marier et d'avoir une descendance. Avec Harry, c'est impossible. »**

**« Je sais. Mais ... »**

**« Et puis il ne m'aime pas de toute façon. Je ne suis qu'un corps pour lui. Rien de plus. Enfin … »**

Draco retomba lourdement dans son fauteuil. Il savait qu'il était plus que ça pour Harry. Mais il ignorait le terme caractérisant sa relation. Peut-être que ce dernier n'existait pas. Venant du Sauveur, ça ne l'étonnait même plus.

**« Je te propose quelque chose Draco. Je reste vivre ici avec Scorpius. Tu peux aller faire ce que tu veux avec Harry, tu es libre. Mais … je veux juste que tu te souviennes que tu es père et que ton fils t'aime. Ne l'oublie pas. Je ne t'aime plus et ce depuis un moment. Mais tu restes le père de mon fils. Alors arrête de te cacher derrière cette barrière stupide des potions et agit en tant que tel. »**

Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de croiser le regard de Draco, elle vit ce dernier tomber lourdement sur le sol.

**  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Draco cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Harry était allongé dans l'herbe verte, sous un soleil chaleureux, les yeux fermés. Une légère brise caressait son visage et les brins d'herbe alentours dansaient autour de son corps. Il s'avança vers lui et se pencha au-dessus de sa tête.

**« Tu as mis du temps à venir. »**

**« Ce n'est pas moi qui contrôle ça. »**

**« Je sais. »**

Harry s'assit et attira le blond contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il tenta de cacher son tremblement, mais Draco s'en aperçut.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« J'ai peur Draco. » **Chuchota-t-il.

**« De ? »**

**« Du futur. Quand je suis rentré ce matin, j'ai trouvé Ginny magnifique, comme je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des années. J'ai cru que je pouvais retomber amoureux d'elle. Et puis Hermione a ramené mes fils de chez elle et j'ai eu envie de les embrasser et les gâter comme jamais. Pourquoi ? »**

**« Peut-être … que tu changes. »**

**« Non. J'ai toujours aussi mal et j'ai envie de mourir à tout instant. Encore plus qu'avant même. »**

Ses paroles eurent l'effet d'un poignard tranchant chez Draco. Ce dernier serra Harry dans ses bras pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il n'était pas à lui et ne le serait jamais.

**« Astoria sait tout. » **lâcha-t-il brusquement pour changer de sujet.

**« Tout ? Tu lui as dit ? »**

**« Elle le savait plus ou moins. Et elle a deviné la suite en te voyant arriver brusquement dans ma vie. »**

**« Et ? »**

**« Elle ne m'aime plus et accepte que je passe du temps avec toi. Je dois juste m'occuper de mon fils. Mais … »**

**« Tu as peur de reproduire ce qu'a fait ton père. Tu n'es pas comme lui Draco. »**

**« Je le sais. »**

**« Alors arrête de penser que tu vas être un mauvais père ! »**

**« Moi aussi j'ai peur du futur. »**

Suite à cet aveu, Draco se détacha du brun et s'allongea. Harry fit de même tout en se perdant dans ses pensées. Ses retrouvailles avec Draco. Ses recherches sur l'Antagonis.

Cette dernière n'était plus sa priorité. Au début, il ne vivait plus que pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, même si il en était dépendant, il pensait davantage à Draco.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre un mot sur leur relation. Il sentait au fond de lui un battement irrégulier, plus rapide. Mais trop faible pour se faire entendre et prendre le dessus sur les battements se ralentissant de jours en jours.

**« Draco, l'Antagonis … tu … »**

**« Hum ? »**

**« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »**

**« Eh bien une potion. »**

**« Non, je veux dire comment on la trouve, pourquoi, à quoi elle sert. »**

**« J'ai quelques idées, mais rien de concret. »**

Alors Harry se mit à lui raconter sa découverte et sa rencontre avec l'enstase et l'Antagonis. La boîte blanche, le rêve, les marques au sang rouge dans son dos. Tout jusqu'à leur rencontre.

**« Et pourquoi je suis arrivé là ? » **Demanda Draco.

**« Je sais certaines choses, mais pas tout. Si j'ai bien compris, si lors de la première prise, l'utilisateur ne prononce pas le mot choisi, la potion trouve une seconde fonction. Elle lie d'une manière ou d'une autre le potionniste à l'utilisateur pour qu'ils s'entraident ou je sais pas trop quoi. Après j'ignore le reste, les informations étaient effacées. J'ai juste capté mort, âme, à prendre avec … entase. »**

**« Enstase tu veux dire. »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Effacées, tu veux dire ? »**

**« Dans la grotte, j'ai trouvé des inscriptions. C'est tout. »**

Harry se coucha sur le côté et se mit à jouer avec la tige d'un pissenlit.

**« Aussi, je crois que ça parlait de destin. Quelque chose d'inévitable. »**

**« Tu crois que tout ça était prévu ? »**

**« Plus ou moins. Ce serait une des caractéristiques de l'Antagonis. »**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Chacun réfléchissait aux derniers évènements. Draco tentait de ne pas espérer. Il savait que l'homme de son cœur ne serait jamais à lui.

Quant à Harry, il essayait seulement de ne pas pleurer. Mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Il bascula rapidement sur Draco, le plaquant au sol. Son visage s'enfoui dans son cou où ses larmes coulèrent librement.

Surpris, Draco mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Puis il posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry et l'autre dans son dos.

Ses gestes étaient là pour apaiser le brun, mais également lui. Une peur douloureuse lui faisait tourner la tête et lui vrillait le ventre alors qu'il suffoquait d'angoisse.

Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se mit à l'embrasser avec désespoir. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer le tumulte en lui. Alors il espérait qu'au travers de cet acte, Draco comprenne.

Ses larmes se mêlaient au baiser, donnant une note salée à sa détresse, à ses peurs. Son désarroi en larmes.

Ses mains se posèrent sur les joues du blond pour approfondir leur échange. Il avait envie de crier, mais son souffle mourait dans la bouche de Draco. Prémices de ses envies.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha de Draco et colla son front au sien. Ses yeux remplis de larmes rencontrèrent ceux brillants de larmes du blond.

**« Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. »** dit-il en ponctuant ses excuses de baisers sur l'ensemble du visage qui lui faisait face.

Finalement, Draco immobilisa Harry en prenant son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement. Il comprenait, savait.

**« Ça fait mal, mais je sais. » **dit-il le poussant pour être assis.

Il se leva et tendit sa main au brun pour qu'il fasse de même. Les larmes qu'il retenait glissèrent en silence sur ses joues.

**« Et en même temps je ne veux pas. Je t'aime trop pour que tu me quittes déjà. »**

**« Je ne peux plus vivre là-bas. Et je suis trop lâche pour me donner moi-même la mort. Même en risquant ma vie dans des missions, je m'en sors toujours. C'est le seul moyen de j'ai d'arrêter cette chute infernale. »**

Harry n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il venait de passer un mois et demi incroyable en la compagnie de Draco.

Un mois et demi de plus dans sa misérable existence.

Un mois et demi de plus dans ses dernières illusions.

Un mois et demi avec un homme incroyable.

Les yeux larmoyants, Harry fixait Draco sans pouvoir se retenir. Tant de choses entre eux, dites ou restées silencieuses, mais toujours cette envie de se confier, de partager.

Il se savait odieux, manipulateur, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'il avait fait ce choix. Mais aussi parce que c'était devenu trop dur, beaucoup trop. L'extase n'avait plus de saveur dans le monde réel, et même ici, c'était encore trop fade pour lui plaire réellement. Parce qu'elle s'était transformée, devenue l'enstase.

Douleur, larmes, envie et désirs.

Rires, souffrance, haine et plus encore.

Parce qu'il y avait lui désormais.

Harry attrapa les mains tremblantes du blond et les baisa en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Si gris, si intense, il aurait pu l'aimer peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Draco n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait partir pour toujours, et ne jamais revoir Harry. Plus il avait appris à le connaître, et plus ses sentiments à son égard s'étaient intensifiés.

Il l'aimait … comme un fou. Il était prêt à tout, même à le laisser partir, pourvu qu'il trouve un peu de joie dans sa vie. Il se plaisait à croire que ce serait le cas, qu'Harry allait être mieux ici que là-bas. Mais au fond de lui il doutait trop.

Il se rapprocha du brun et encercla sa taille de ses bras. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. Il sentait le souffle chaud contre sa peau, l'odeur masculine qui se dégageait de son corps, et il les imprimait au plus profond de lui, pour les garder à jamais. Son trésor.

Lentement, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes en une caresse aérienne. Appuyer plus était trop dur en sachant que se serait la fin.

Harry murmura contre sa bouche :

**- Pardon de ne pas t'aimer comme toi tu m'aimes. Je reçois, mais ne donne jamais, j'en suis incapable. **

Il refoula un sanglot et se détacha de Draco. Dans quelques secondes, l'un partirait et ne reviendrait jamais, tandis que l'autre resterait là pour l'éternité.

**- Je sais Harry, je sais. Je … je sens que c'est la fin.**

**- Moi aussi. Au fait, je crois savoir ce que c'est … l'enstase.**

A peine avait-il prononcé ce mot, que le monde autour de Draco tourbillonna pour devenir flou et disparaître. Il hurla et tendit le bras vers Harry dans une vaine tentative de rester avec lui.

Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur le monde réel, il comprit quel avait été le mot choisi par Harry lors de l'incantation. C'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais prononcé là-bas … l'enstase. Ce qui les avait unit … et séparé.

Tout était fini. D'ici demain, la mort inconnue du Sauveur de l'humanité ferait la une des journaux. Seul Draco saurait la vérité. Et au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mieux ainsi.

En effet, le soir même la nouvelle de son décès animait toutes les conversations. On ne découvrit pas la nature de sa mort et l'on en inventa une. Une grande cérémonie fut célébrée en son honneur, mais Draco savait qu'Harry aurait préféré un enterrement plus intime.

Sa vie ne changea pas beaucoup après ça. Laboratoire, potions, son fils et c'est tout. Un peu comme avant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une semaine après leur dernière rencontre, un hibou vienne déposer une lettre pour lui … une lettre avec l'écriture d'Harry. Draco fut surpris et, tremblant, il décacheta l'enveloppe, seul.

Une lettre adressée à lui.

Une lettre, la dernière écrite par Harry.

_Cri du cœur, gris de tes yeux._

_Tes grands yeux brillants._

_Ta voix sanglotante._

_Aujourd'hui encore me serrent le cœur_

_Je te cherche parmi les gens que je croise._

_Je cherche quelque chose d'immuable._

_Jamais je n'oublierai ce que tu étais ce jour là, perdu dans la foule des autres inconnus._

_Certains sentiments ne changent pas avec le temps, et d'autres s'évanouissent._

_J'aimerais te voir tout de suite et te serrer dans mes bras._

_Ton sourire envoûtant._

_Ton souffle aimant._

_Un peu de toi entre mes mains et contre mon corps._

_Un peu de nous au-dessus des autres._

_Je veux que ton cœur batte avec le mien. _

_Au-delà du brouhaha éreintant de la ville._

_Comme si on était plus fort ensemble. _

_Comme si j'étais moins faible avec toi._

_Oui, mais tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve fait une nuit._

_Mes sentiments se sont évanouis, oubliés dans un tourbillon infernal. _

_Celui de ma chute._

_L'enstase m'a attiré à toi, comme je sais qu'elle va nous séparer, qu'elle l'a même déjà fait._

_Pardon de ce que je t'ai fait vivre …_

_Pardon d'avoir eu des rêves au goût de mensonge._

_Pardon de ne plus être là …_

_Harry_

Draco n'avait pas pleuré, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait entre les mains les derniers mots écrits d'Harry. Des mots pour lui, des mots d'adieux.

C'était un beau rêve qu'il avait eu … mais sa vie n'en avait jamais été faite.

**

* * *

_Epilogue dans une semaine avec une petite surprise peut-être ..._  
**


	12. Epilogue

**Titre** : Essences opposées  
**Disclamer** : Les personnages sont de JKR  
**Rating** : M  
**Paring **: Drarry  
**Résumé** : Post Poudlard. Il ne va pas bien et cherche un refuge. Il finit par le trouver. Mais qu'elle sera sa surprise en y trouvant autre chose. Bien plus qu'une simple échappatoire à sa vie sans sens.  
**Note** : Présence de slash, donc homophobes s'abstenir.  
Je ne tiens pas totalement compte du Tome 7, ne l'ayant pas encore lu (honte à moi --")

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Un flocon de neige tomba contre la vitre froide, suivi de milliers d'autres. Le vent souffla dans les branches, renvoyant des ombres presque effrayantes dans la chambre faiblement éclairée.

Seule une petite bougie à la flamme vacillante reposait à côté de deux corps endormis.

Draco était assis dans un fauteuil de velours noir et tenait dans ses bras son fils. Ce dernier était blotti contre le torse du blond et serrait son pull dans sa menotte. Sa respiration était calme et l'on pouvait deviner un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

En trois mois, une relation plutôt fusionnelle s'était établie entre Scorpius et Draco. Ce dernier avait écouté les paroles d'Harry et changé. Même si parfois c'était encore dur.

La flamme vacilla de plus en plus et finit par s'éteindre. Pourtant, la fenêtre était close et le vent ne pouvait pénétrer dans la pièce.

Une ombre se pencha au-dessus de Draco et un courant d'air souleva une mèche blonde qui barrait son front. Le corps de Draco frissonna à ce contact et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement.

Petit sourire de bien-être.

Apaisement du corps.

Draco rêvait de noir envoûtant et de vert chaleureux.

Il rêvait d'amour et de joie.

Comme si ses fantasmes inavoués prenaient vie.

Quand le froid mordant de la nuit frappait à la fenêtre, lui criant de le laisser entrer pour se réchauffer. Quand le vent violent des bois tentait de l'enfermer au manoir. Quand les flammes de l'âtre du salon dansaient ensemble. Quand les ombres sur les murs faisaient penser à deux corps s'aimant avec passion.

Quand Draco chassait ses illusions …

L'ombre à côté du blond s'estompa progressivement. Et disparu.

Deux yeux gris s'ouvrirent brusquement à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais rien, sauf la pénombre.

Draco se leva, reposa son fils dans son lit et l'embrassa avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Dans les couloirs, il repensa à cette sensation … Harry.

Trois mois qu'il était parti. C'était encore trop tôt pour faire taire ses battements de cœur. Ses nuits restaient toujours habitées de lui. Et la journée il se retournait souvent, espérant le voir derrière lui, l'attendant.

Ses sentiments et lui … ça le hantait parfois.

Bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait même …

**THE END**

* * *

**_Cette fois c'est terminé. Enfin pour cette fic. _**

**_Parce que voilà la petite surprise c'est que, peut-être, si vous le voulez vraiment, que j'ai le temps et l'envie, une suite pourrait naître ... J'attends de voir vos réactions._**

**_Merci de m'avoir suivie et une dédicace particulière à Pil' pour tous ses conseils et ses lectures. Merci beaucoup._**


End file.
